Remi's Son
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: What if Jane Weller had twins? Alexander Briggs is Jane's son & Avery's brother. After being rescued from slavery, he has been trained and protected all of his life by Mickey Wilson, A rogue agent of Sandstorm. Now Alexander is on a mission: To find his mother and settle a score with his uncle and grandmother who took him away from his mother and sister.
1. The Beer Hall Revelation

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT, MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING BLINDSPOT FANFICTION DIDN'T GO SO WELL. HOPEFULLY THIS GOES BETTER.**

 _Berlin, Germany_

Alexander sat in _The Kaiser_ , a popular beer hall in Berlin, drinking a big mug of German beer. He'd arrived in Germany only a few days ago and was waiting for a lead to show up. He didn't gather very much attention with his round sunglasses and his trenchcoat. He was a very handsome young man though. His jet black hair and semi tan skin melted a lot of ladies' hearts. As he drank, he saw a strong looking man with plenty of facial hair walk in. He looked as though he had been in a fight and then found out that his dog had died. The man went to the counter and ordered a beer. Alexander motioned to the bartender that he'd pay for the man's drink. He'd felt like crap plenty of times in his life and he knew when a man just needed a stiff drink. When the man moved to the pay, the bartender shook his head.

"No need, no need, boy in back, he pay for your drink." The stubled man turned around to see Alexander waving. After he received his beer, the man came over to Alexander's table and sat down.

"Thanks." he said in a quiet tone. The man sounded American.

"No Problem, I could tell that you needed a drink." he said as he stretched out his hand. "Alexander Briggs."

"Kurt Weller." The man replied. As they drank, they accidentally struck up a conversation.

"So, is this your first time in _Deutschland_?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, it is. You?" Weller replied.

"Second. I came here once before with a friend of mine. Actually, he's more like my unofficially adopted father. He never adopted me, but he's the only family I have. Weller, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you need a drink so bad?" Weller hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I did a horrible thing."

"What do you consider a horrible thing?"

"I accidentally killed someone who was close to my wife." Alexander shook his head.

"That's pretty bad, but it could've been worse."

"How?"

"You could've killed then on purpose."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Weller asked in desperation.

"Sure." Alexander replied.

"Why are you here in Berlin?"

"I'm looking for my mother. What about you?"

"I was looking for my wife." Weller said as he pulled out a photo of him and a lady with tattoos covering her body. Alexander shot daggers into Weller's eyes.

"Where did you get this photo?" he asked.

"It was taken on our honeymoon? Do you know her?"

"That's Jane Doe, or do you prefer Alice Kruger, or even Remi Briggs? She's a lady of many names." Alexander pointed out. Weller was caught off guard.

"How do you know all that?" Kurt asked.

"Because she's my mother." Alexander replied.

 **WE'LL LEARN MORE ABOUT ALEXANDER'S BACKSTORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	2. Flashback:Mickey

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Guadalajara, Mexico, 13 years ago_

"Come on, rapido, rapido." Alexander and about 7 other kids were walking in chains through the Mexican desert. They had just gotten out of the truck that they had been driving in for the past 5 hours and were walking the last 5 miles to the next pick up point where another truck would take them to Guadalajara. these children were slaves and were going to be sold for sex, domestic servitude, or other kids of labor. Alexander would have liked to say that his was a horrible life, but that wouldn't be fair because he didn't know any other life. He'd been in the slave trade for as long as he could remember and considering he was only 5 years old, that wasn't long. He didn't have very many memories, most of them were just a blur of pain. There was only one memory that he didn't mind remembering. It must have been when he was a baby. He saw a white woman with these big brown eyes. she was looking down at him and she was smiling. She sang a lullaby as she rocked him in her arms. Alexander assumed that the woman was his mother, because he'd heard from other kids who could remember their parents that mothers did things like that. Suddenly, as they were walking, everyone saw a dune buggy driving up in a cloud of dust. The dune buggy had a liscense plate that read SNDSTRM. It pulled up in front of their path and a strange man got out. He had tan white skin. his blonde hair was in a pony tail and he had a set of red round sunglasses and a trench coat.

"Hola, senores." the man said as he got out of the buggy and walked over to the slavers and their merchandise. "Can I talk to you for Uno minute-o."

"What you want gringo?" One of the men asked.

"The name is Mickey, not gringo. I was just curious, did you purchase these kids from a Madame in Nogales?" The 3 slavers looked at each other.

"Yeah...so what?" One of them replied.

"Well, there is one of these kiddies that I am very interested in acquiring." Mickey said as he began inspecting every single child. He finally stopped at Alexander.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"Alexander..." the boy said frightened.

"And you are American?" Mickey asked as the boy nodded.

"While you were in Nogales, did you interact with a man called Miguel Ortega?" Alexander shivered at the sound of that name. Miguel " _la fluencia_ " Ortega had been a high paying customer and was a violent man who beat the kids badly. He wasn't called _The Creep_ for nothing.

"Yeah..."

"And if you were to see _La Fluencia_ again, you would recognize him?"

"Yes..." Alexander replied. He would never be able to forget that man's face.

"Stop talking to him like that!" One of the slavers asked.

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"I'm just getting the information I need. If I'm gonna buy this boy, I want to make sure I'm getting what I paid for." Mickey stated.

"He no for sale, move along."

"Of course he's for sale, it's just a matter of how much you want for him." Mickey said as another slaver pulled out a pistol.

"Last chance Gringo, move your ass!" Mickey sighed as he put his hand in his pocket.

"OK..." he said as he pulled out a colt .45 and put a bullet in all 3 men. The kids watched in shock. 2 were killed instantly, and one was bleeding and screaming. Mickey walked over to Alexander and unchained him. He then handed the keys to the other kids who unchained themselves.

"Go get in the dune buggy, buddy." Mickey said as Alexander got in. Mickey then turned to the kids. "Now to the question of what to do with you poor sons and daughters of bitches. As I see it, you have 2 options. You can either carry that douchebag to the nearest hospital which is about 175 miles back the way you came. Or you can take a gun, kill that bastard and make your way to a more civilized part of the country. The choice is yours." Mickey said as he got into the dune buggy. "Adios!" As Mickey and Alexander sped off, they heard what happened.

"Please don't...HELP ME... NO!" the last slaver shouted as a shot rang out. Mickey smiled as Alexander wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

 **THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL SWITCH BETWEEN ALEXANDER'S BACK STORY AND THE PRESENT DAY. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. Teaming Up

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Berlin, Germany_

"You're Jane's son." Kurt asked in shock.

"As far as I know, yeah." Alexander replied.

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't have a birth certificate or DNA if that's what your wondering. All I have is my memories of that woman in your picture and the word of someone I trust." Kurt put down his mug and rubbed his head.

"How many kids does she have?" he asked in frustration.

"As far as I know, just me." Alexander replied. "and my twin sister."

"Sister?" Kurt was getting scared. How could he tell this boy the truth? That his sister was not only dead, but was dead by his hand.

"Yeah, but i'm not going after her. From what Mickey said, she has a good life. I don't want to interfere."

"Who's Mickey?"

"Mickey Wilson, he's my "father". He got me out of a shitty situation and taught me everything I know."

"It's good that you had someone looking after you." Weller said.

"Do you mind if we just skip past all the sentimental BS and you just tell me where my mom is?" Alexander said, changing the subject.

"I don't know, all I know is that she was in Berlin recently, but she's gone now." Kurt replied. Alexander sighed as he finished his beer.

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?"

"If I did, do you think that i'd be here drinking beer with my step son." Alexander got close to Weller.

"Look, you may be married to my mother, but don't think that you mean anything to me. I am not your "step son". You are not my "step father." You are not my anything. If you didn't know that before, I hope you know it now." Alexander said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To find my mother and since you've stated that you have no clues as to her whereabouts, I don't see any point to stay in your company." Alexander splinted out as he got up to leave. Kurt went after him.

"Alexander, wait." He said as Jane's son turned to face him. "I work with the FBI. One of my friends works as the assistant director. Maybe we can use the resources we have to look for Jane together."

"Wow, you actually expect me to expose my personal life to a bunch of feds. OK, while i'm at it, why don't I take off my shirt, grab a black sharpie and write ARREST ME on my chest."

"Why would you be arrested?" Kurt asked.

"Look, all you need to know is that the way Mickey and I make our living isn't exactly legal and i'm not planning on walking into a building of trigger happy FBI agents." Alexander answered.

"Alexander...Whatever you did, whatever you do? We can figure all that out later. Right now, I want my wife back and you want your mom back. So can you please give me a chance." Alexander pondered for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine, but if someone tries to arrest me, I can't guarentee their safety." He said as he followed Kurt out of the Beer hall.

 **WHAT SECRETS IS ALEXANDER HIDING? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Flashback: The Deal

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Guadalajara, Mexico. 13 years ago._

Mickey and Alexander drove for about 7 miles until they made it to the city of Guadalajara. They eventually stopped at an abandoned looking tavern called _El Chapo._

"This is where people go to have private meetings. Lots of privacy. I always go here whenever i'm in Mexico." Mickey said as he helped Alexander out of the dune buggy. As they walked into the bar, they saw that it was almost deserted except for the bartender.

"Hey, senor Mickey, no ninos in here." He said, referring to the 5 year old boy accompanying Mickey.

"Just get him a glass of milk, Antonio, we got business to discuss." Mickey said as he led Alexander to a booth. They each sat on a side as they waited for a drink.

"So, why did you set me free?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Because my job required it." Mickey replied.

"What is your job? Are you some kind of killer?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I used to be what some might call a terrorist. However, I ain't practiced political terrorism in 5 years. I gave it up to devote my time to my new occupation." Mickey said as the bartender brought the drinks. "Hitman."

"What's a hitman?" Alexander asked.

"Well, similar to the slave trade, it deals in human beings for cash. Let's say that you fuck with the wrong people. They decide to put a hit contract out on you. I track you down, to the ends of the Earth if necessary. I find your ass, I kill your ass. Then I drag your corpse back to the people who set up the hit to prove beyond reasonable doubt that I have killed you. At which point, I get paid." Mickey explained. Alexander was impressed.

"You kill people and get paid for it?" He asked. Mickey nodded as he took a swig of beer.

"The more pissed the contractor is, the more they'll pay. Which brings me to my buisness with you." Mickey said. "On one hand, it's my personal opinion that the whole "institution" of slavery is nothing but horse shit. On the other hand, I need your help and if you ain't in a position to refuse, all the better."

"Why do you need my help?" Alexander asked, full of curiosity. Mickey leaned in close.

"I'm looking for Miguel Ortega. Now i'll admit, i'm at a disadvantage since I don't know what the son of a bitch looks like...but you do."

"I know what he looks like all right."

"Here's what I suggest, you and I team up..."

"Where are we going?"

"One of his amigos told me that he got a job as a bouncer at a whorehouse in Juarez, but I don't know which one. So you and I are gonna go to every single whorehouse in Juarez until we find him, You point him out and I kill him. In return, i'll give you your freedom and 10% of the take." Mickey offered. Alexander thought for a minute."

"20%."

"15%, final offer." Alexander accepted and the 2 shook hands. As Mickey paid for the drinks, Alexander followed him out to the dune buggy and took off for Juarez, Mexico.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. At The NYO

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

After Kurt convinced Alexander to return with him to the states, the 2 men got on a plane for New York.

"So, just out of curiosity, what's she like? My mom, I mean." Alexander asked. Kurt sighed.

"Your mom is caring, she's compassionate, and she is extremely determined when she wants to be." Weller replied.

"Mickey told me that she was stubborn as Hell."

"Did Mickey know Jane?"

"Yeah, they were both in Sandstorm together before Mickey told them to piss off." Weller was definetly surprised that Alexander knew about Sandstorm. Eventually, the plane touched down at JFK airport in Queens. Alexander and Kurt got off and went through customs. When they finished, they found a detail of FBI agents waiting for them.

"Agent Weller, we've been assinged to bring you to the NYO." One of the agents said. Kurt looked just as surprised as Alexander did as they both got in the car. When they arrived at the building, they were shown into the office that had previously belonged to Kurt and Bethany Mayfair. As they went in, they saw a middle aged woman and a younger looking black man.

"Hello Kurt, and boy who I do not know." The woman said.

"Alexander, this is my friend, assistant director Edgar Reade." Kurt said as Reade stretched out his hand. Alexander didn't shake it. "And deputy director Eleanor Hirst. Guys, this is Alexander Briggs." Hirst was stunned.

"Alexander Briggs of The Dixie Devils?" She asked.

"Who are The Dixie Devils?" Kurt asked.

"They're the best tag team of hitmen in North America. They've killed gangsters, doctors, lawyers, even high level politicians. They're practically revered on the dark web." Reade stated. Kurt looked at Alexander.

"Why do you call us the "Dixie Devils"? He asked.

"Well, Your partner Mickey Wilson has a southern accent, so we assumed you were both from the south." Hirst replied.

"You're a professional assassin?" Kurt asked Alexander in shock.

"I told you that the way Mickey and I earn our living wasn't legal." He replied.

* * *

As Alexander waited in Reade's office, Weller, Reade, and Hirst discussed Jane's son in great detail.

"I want a DNA test done now. We need to know if Alexander is really Jane's kid." Hirst ordered.

"So, What do we know about the guy who raised him?" Kurt asked as Mickey's file was pulled up.

"Mickey Wilson. Born in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dropped out of high school at age 17, got himself a pretty good rap sheet. Eventually, he was recruited by the army. Turns out he was an exceptional soldier, he set a marksmanship record and was an expert in firearms and explosives. He didn't stop there though, he was asked to join the 75th ranger division and became one of their best guys." Hirst explained.

"So, how does a ranger at the top of his class become a hitman for hire?" Reade asked.

"Wilson was approached by General Ellen Briggs..."

"Shepherd." Weller remarked.

"Yes." Hirst continued. "She convinced him to join Sandstorm and he left the same time she did. Now, we don't know what happened next. All we know is that Mickey and Shepherd had a falling out. He dropped off the radar at that point and he didn't resurface again until 2005 when the Dixie Devils began showing up on the dark web." They began seeing pictures of Mickey and a young Alexander.

"Hold on, who's the kid?" Reade asked.

"That's Alexander."

"My God, Look at him, he looks like he's only 8 years old if that." Reade said in pure shock.

"So Mickey rescues Alexander from slavery and basically turns him into a child soldier." Weller stated.

"From what our intel suggests, "child solider" doesn't do him justice. Alexander is a efficient killing machine." Hirst corrected.

"Do we have anyone who can tell us anything about Alexander? There has to be someone who's actually interacted with him other than Mickey." Kurt asked. Hirst and Reade looked at each other.

"There is one guy who might be helpful. Our intel shows that over the years, Mickey and Alexander had one client who they dealt with regularly. At least 11 times. Mickey and Alexander never dealt with any client more than once except for him." Hirst said.

"OK, who is he?"

"It's...Rich Dotcom." Reade answered.

"You're kidding me." Kurt said. Rich had been helping the FBI ever since Patterson had left for Silicon Valley in exchange for a lighter prison term, but he still got on everyone's nerves.

"Apparently, any time Rich needed protection or someone dead, they were his go to guys." Reade insisted.

"Let's get Rich in here, see if he can make an ID." Kurt relented.

 **WHAT WILL RICH DOTCOM REVEAL ABOUT ALEXANDER'S PAST? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Flashback: First Kill

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Juarez, Mexico. 13 years ago._

After Alexander and Mickey arrived in Juarez, they began checking out the local brothels, looking for their guy. There turned out to be 7 brothels in the city of Juarez. Mickey and Alexander went to 6 of them with no luck. They finally came upon the last whorehouse in the city: _T_ _ortugas y Putas._

"This is the last one. Ortega's gotta be here." Mickey said as they walked up to the door. Mickey gave the doorman the password and they were let in. It was pretty seedy joint. There were empty bottle and sawdust all over the floor. Mickey walked up to a man who looked like he was in charge.

"Hola, me illamo Mickey Wilson, we spoke on the telephono." Mickey said in embarresly broken Spanish.

"Si, si, Estaben Rojas." The man said, shaking his hand.

"I have ninas that would be Buena in your joint-o."

"Si, we always need new Putas."

"Excellante, you think, Uno your Putas show mi amigo around?" Mickey asked, referring to Alexander.

"Si, Si." Rojas said. "Maria!" he shouted as a scantily clad girl came running up to them. In Spanish, Rojas told her to give the boy a tour of the brothel. She agreed and started leading Alexander around by the hand. Once they were out of earshot, Alexander began talking to Maria.

"Senorita Maria, I need your help." Alexander said as Maria looked him with curiosity. "Does a man named Miguel Ortega work here? Some people call him " _La Fluencia"._

"I no know that man." Maria stated.

"Think hard. He has greasy black hair, rotten looking skin. he has a glass left eye..."

"You mean Emilio Garcia?"

"Could be, what does he look like?" Alexander asked. Maria pointed to a corner of the room where a disgusting man was beating on a girl.

"That is him." Maria pointed out. Alexander looked and the memories came back.

* * *

 _Nogales, Mexico. 13.5 years ago._

Alexander and another girl named Valentina were tied to trees, their backs bared as Miguel Ortega walked up with a whip in his hand. They had attempted to escape, but were found and brought back to Senora De la Vega's ranch. Valentina was crying in sheer terror.

"Please senor Ortega, it wasn't her fault, I made her come with me, it was my idea. If anyone should be whipped, it's me." Alexander begged. Miguel said nothing as he brought the whip down on Valentina's back.

"AHHHH!" the girl screamed in pain as Ortega kept whipping her.

"Please Miguel, if you don't stop, you'll mess her up, she won't be worth a single peso." Alexander pleaded. Miguel whipped Valentina 7 more times. Finally, as Miguel walked over to Alexander, he looked in the boy's eyes.

"I like the way you beg, _Mi Hijo_." He said as he brought the whip up to beat Alexander.

* * *

Alexander came back to reality as the belt came down on the hooker's skin.

"Is that the man you seek?" Maria asked.

"Si, go get the man I came here with." Alexander replied as Maria ran to get Mickey. Alexander began to slowly walk up the man as he beat the poor girl mercilessly. " _La Fluencia!"_ Alexander shouted as Miguel turned around to face him. "Remember me?" Miguel smiled with his teeth full of tobacco.

"Gringo, you need another beating, do you?" Miguel said as he raised his belt. Suddenly, a shot ran out. Miguel began to bleed as he collapsed on the filthy floor. Mickey walked up with his gun drawn.

"Was that Miguel Ortega?" Mickey asked. Alexander nodded as he took Mickey's pistol and leaned down into Miguel's eyes as he bled.

"I like the way you die, _Mi Hijo."_ Alexander said as he fired another shot in his head.

 **ALEXANDER THE ASSASSIN IS BORN. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	7. Reintroducing Rich Dotcom

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

As Rich Dotcom was working in the FBI lab with Stuart, Hirst walked in, followed by Assistant director Reade and Kurt.

"Hey Stubbles, glad to see you back." Rich said, going in for a hug. Kurt didn't go for it.

"Rich, what do you know about the Dixie Devils?" Reade asked.

"Only that they're the best killers operating out of the US. They're the only guys I'd trust to deal with a problem." Rich replied.

"Have you seen them in person before?" Hirst asked.

"A few times, By the way, don't leave Mickey alone for more than 5 minutes, he'll drink all your liquor, so rude."

"What about Alexander Briggs?"

"Alexander is a lot like Weller, no sense of humor, strictly business, extremely lethal. He killed 5 guys with a ball point pen once. I saw him do it."

"If you saw Alexander, could you recognize him?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, you know the funny thing is, he actually reminds me of Jane, you know, if she was a kid...and transgender." Kurt lead Rich out of the room and into the holding cell. When Alexander saw Rich, he smiled for the first time that day.

"Oh...my...God...Alexander! My bro." Rich said as he went in for a hug. Alexander didn't move.

"Hey Rich, I haven't seen you since the Papadakis job." Alexander replied as Rich sat down across from him.

"I know, and again, I'm really sorry. I didn't know those French guys were trained in Hapkido, otherwise, I would've given you guns."

"So, you two know each other?" Kurt asked.

"We're not friends, if that's what you're asking. Mickey and I did a few jobs for Rich. He's just a client." Alexander insisted.

"By the way, Mickey still owes me $19,000 for all the booze he drank."

"How many times do we have to go through this Rich? You said we could help ourselves."

"Yeah, to a couple of glasses, not drink me out of house and home."

"Rich, can you be quiet for one minute?" Reade asked. "You're sure this is Alexander Briggs?"

"Um...yes. I think I know a dark web hall of famer when I see one." Rich said. "So Alex, are you working for the FBI now too?"

"Hell no, I'm just here to find my mother." Alexander replied.

"You have a mom? Who is this enchanting creature?" Rich asked, intrigued.

"Jane." Kurt said. Rich was for once, shocked.

"You mean...our Jane, lady covered in tattoos, Mrs. Stubbles, bad ass babe..."

"Possibly, we're still waiting on the DNA test. It should be done soon." Hirst clarified.

"You knew Jane and you didn't tell me." Alexander said, annoyed.

"One, I've been in prison for a while since last I saw you. Two, I've only known her about a year or so, and three, you never said you had a mother. You killed 5 guys for calling you a motherless bastard." Rich said, defending himself.

"It was 6 guys Rich, get your facts straight." Alexander clarified.

"Like I said, it's been awhile." Rich said as Hirst leaned close to Alexander.

"So, you spend your life killing for cash and all of the sudden, you want a mommy and me play date? I think you're after something." she said as Alexander shot daggers at her.

"OK bitch, let's just pretend that my personal life is your business for a second. I spent the first 5 years of my life in Mexico, being made to horrible things for horrible people. The only thing that I had to hold onto during that time were memories of Remi. I can still see her, holding me in my arms, rocking me to sleep, singing me a lullaby. Loving me, not expecting me to do manual labor for free or be some ugly lady's pet for the night. That's what kept me going through all those years of training, all those years of killing. Remi, Jane, whatever you call her is my mother. I have nothing to gain by walking into a building full of feds. So if you don't believe me, make your move and quit wasting my time. Because frankly, I don't give a damn what you think!" Alexander said furiously. Everyone in the room, even Rich, shut up.

* * *

"Well, that was...intense." Reade said as they regrouped in Reade's office an hour later.

"He certainly has Jane's fire." Kurt pointed out as Stuart walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we got the results back on the DNA test. We tested Alexander's DNA to Jane's 3 times." He said.

"And...?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It's a match. I don't know how but, Alexander Briggs is Jane's son." Stuart answered.

 **IT'S OFFICIAL! JANE HAS A SON. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	8. Flashback: Revelations

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR HUSH LITTLE BABY**

 _Culiacán, Mexico. 13 years ago_

After Mickey explained to Rojas that he was carrying out a hit for the Sinaloa cartel, he and Alexander got out of there in a hurry. After they made the trip to Culiacan and received the cash from a high ranking member of the cartel. They spent the night in a upscale hotel. As Mickey counted out the money and gave Alexander his cut, they began to talk.

"You did a good job back in Juarez, Alex." Mickey said as he helped himself to the hotel minibar.

"Really, I thought you were mad at me." Alexander said as he made himself comfortable.

"Well, you were a little overzealous at the end, but usually that's a good thing. Keeps you fired up." Mickey ordered a kiddie cocktail for Alexander and they drank. "So, what are you going to do, now that you're a free kid?"

"Find my mom." Mickey had a surprised look on his face.

"I didn't know you had a mom." he said.

"I did at one point." Alexander said. "I remember her face and her voice, she sang to me while she rocked me to sleep. She had black hair and the biggest set of green eyes you ever saw." Mickey changed his expression as he looked in his wallet and pulled out a picture. It was of 3 people: Mickey, a man with a scar across his face and a woman who matched Alexander's description of his mother.

"Is this your mom?" Mickey asked, pointing to the snapshot. Alexander took it and his eyes grew wide.

"It is her! Do you know her?" he asked as Mickey sighed.

"Yeah...I know her. Her name's Remi Briggs. We used to be very good friends." he said. Alexander looked at the picture with greedy eyes.

"Tell me about her. Why did she give me up?" Alexander asked.

"OK, first of all, your mom didn't give you up. You were taken from her." Mickey said. "It's not my place to be telling you stuff like this." Alexander leapt on Mickey.

"F you, it is your place. If you know anything about my mom, you tell me." Alexander said in tears. Mickey relented.

"Fine, but sit down, shut up, and keep your questions till the end." Mickey said as he began to tell the story of Alexander's birth. " To really understand this story, you need to know that your mom and I were part of a terrorist organization. Our mission was to take down the Unites States government and replace it with one of our own. We never really gave ourselves a name, but the feds called us _Sandstorm._ Remi was trained to be a killer since she was in diapers. She and your uncle Roman, the guy with the scar were some of the best fighters I've ever seen. Anyway, your mom got knocked up by her high school sweetheart. She got pregnant and she had you and your twin sister Avery on July 3, 1999. However Shepherd, our leader and your grandmother, thought that having kids would jeopardize Remi's mission, so she took the kids away from her by force. She fought for you though, Remi was stubborn as Hell." Mickey told Alexander.

"What kind of Grandmother takes children from their mother?" Alexander asked.

"Wish I knew." Mickey said as he reflected on the truth.

* * *

 _July 3, 1999, Berlin, Germany. 18 years ago._

Remi Briggs sat in the hospital after giving birth to twins. Her daughter Avery was in her bassinet and her son Alexander was in her arms as she rocked him to sleep. She loved both of her children dearly. However, she seemed to show the tiniest speck of favoritism to Alexander. He was easier to put to sleep then Avery and he seemed to want to be held more. She loved singing to him because his eyes would get so wide as she looked down at her baby boy.

 _Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._

As Remi continued to sing to Alexander, Mickey came in to the hospital room.

"Hey Remi." he said as Remi turned to him.

"Mickey, I thought you were still in mourning." Remi said, surprised to see him.

"I was...until I got a visit from my good buddy Roman." Mickey said, smiling.

"And what did Roman say?" Remi asked as Mickey leaned into her face with hate filled eyes.

"He said that you lied to me, you conniving bitch. I found Mallory. She isn't dead. She's alive!" Mickey said through his teeth.

"Mickey, please just listen to me." Remi said, trying to explain.

"No! I ain't listening to anymore of your horse shit Remi. You told me that my sister was dead."

"I had to Mickey, she wanted out. She didn't want this life anymore. It hurt me to say that to you."

"You think you know hurt, you think you know pain. You know NOTHING!" Mickey said in rage. "But you will, as will your little bastards, I'll personally see to that."

"What do you mean?" Remi asked in fear.

"Shepherd's given me an assignment. She's worried that you can't play revolutionary and mommy at the same time, so she wants your kids put up for adoption. She already has couples lined up." Mickey said as he took Avery out of the bassinet.

"NO!" Remi cried out. "Leave my daughter alone. You can't take her." Mickey said nothing as he took Avery out in the hall and gave her to Roman. He then went back in the room for the boy.

"Come on Remi, give me Alex." Mickey said sweetly.

"NEVER! He's my boy, I won't let you take him. Please Mickey, just let me have Alexander, please. You've already taken one of my children, isn't that enough?" Remi begged.

"Nurses, we need some sedation, the mom's trying to kill herself." Mickey lied as the nurses came into the hold Remi down.

"HE'S LYING! Don't let him take my babies." Remi pleaded with tears in her eyes. As Mickey took Alexander from her arms, the baby began to cry. "Please, you're scaring him." Mickey paid her no attention as he took Alexander out into the hall and gave him to Roman, who took them away. "I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Remi cried out desperately as the nurses finally sedated her. Mickey smiled, phase one of his revenge on Remi was working out nicely.

* * *

 _Culiacan Mexico. 13 years ago._

"Shepherd personally ripped me from my mother's arms. I'll kill her." Alexander said, believing the lies that Mickey told him.

"You'll need training for that. Tell me something Alex, what do you think of the hitman business?" Mickey asked.

"You get paid to kill people? What's not to like?"

"My thoughts exactly. Which is why I'd like you to be my partner." Alexander was surprised.

"Your partner?"

"Yeah, think about it, not only will you make a shit ton of money, but you'll get the training you need to take your revenge. It's a win-win for you." Alexander thought about it and then said two words that changed his life forever.

"I'm in."

 **WILL ALEXANDER BECOME A GREAT KILLER? WHAT OTHER SECRETS IS MICKEY HIDING? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	9. The Hit On Cade

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

It had been a couple days since he'd arrived in New York and Alexander was getting restless. Kurt and Reade had been looking for any updates on Jane, but there were none to be had. Then to top it off, everyone was getting distracted because some game designer from Silicon Valley named Patterson had disappeared. Alexander had a glass of whiskey as he sat in a safe house in Queens. Weller had offered to let Alexander stay at his apartment, but Alexander opted to be in a safe house instead. Even that was a trial. Hirst had wanted to arrest Alexander right then and there and Reade had been on the fence. Kurt however, was adamant in allowing Alexander to have minimal liberty, at least for the time being.

* * *

"That boy is on the CIA's most wanted list. He has 357 confirmed kills and those are just the ones we've managed to link to him. We don't even know how many people Mickey's killed." Hirst pointed out the day before.

"What did you expect? He spent his first 5 years of life being trafficked and the next 13 being trained by a psychotic killer. The odds have always been stacked against him. It's not his fault that he turned out the way he has." Weller pointed out, defending Alexander.

"It doesn't matter, he's 18 and under the law, he can be tried as an adult for his crimes." Reade added.

"Please, just give him a chance ok, he's Jane's son."

"We trusted Roman because he was Jane's brother and look how that turned out."

"All I'm saying is, he wants to find Jane. He might be able to help us. Let's just keep him on a leash until she's found, then we can figure out all the legal stuff.

"How long will he have to wait Kurt, it's been 2 years since Jane left. She won't come back while there's still a price on her head." Hirst pointed out.

"We're close to finding her, I feel it, we just need a little more time." Hirst thought for a moment and then relented.

"Fine, i'll set up a safe house for him, but once Jane is found and they have their little reunion, we're going to prosecute him." She promised.

* * *

Alexander had finished his whiskey when the phone in his room started ringing. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello." Alexander said.

"How you doing?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, how'd you find me?"

"I got my ways."

"Why you calling?" Alexander asked.

"2 reasons: first, did you find Jane?" Mickey asked in return.

"No, Kurt says he has leads but, I think he's taking me stringing me along." Alexander answered.

"I can believe that. I wouldn't trust Weller further than I could throw him. Anyway, the other thing I wanted to talk to you about was that I got a job for you.

"Who?"

"His name's Cade. He's a rogue member of Sandstorm like I was."

"Who's paying?"

"Martin Montague. A Sandsrorm loyalist. When your mom took them down, Montague went into hiding. He resurfaced yesterday when he put out a hit on Cade." Mickey explained.

"The price?" Alexander asked.

"$75,000." Mickey answered. "You interested?" Alexander thought about it, he'd have to lose his security detail. However, the money was good.

"Tell Montague i'll do it." Alexander decided.

 **CAN ALEXANDER GET AWAY WITH ANOTHER HIT UNDER THE TEAM'S NOSES. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	10. Flashback: Training

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Kaispell,_ _Montana. 12 years ago._

Alexander was trudging through the harsh Montana landscape. Mickey had a safe cabin in Montana that he stayed when he needed to lay low. It had been 7 months since he'd killed Miguel Ortega and now Mickey was training the 6 year old Alexander how to kill. Mickey had sent him out into the wilderness earlier that morning.

"If you wanna eat something today, you gotta go out and kill it." Mickey said before slamming the door in his face. Alexander had been marching around for hours and had found nothing. When he was almost ready to give up, he spotted the first animal he'd seen that day: A white tail deer. He had nice antlers on his head as he paraded through the field. Alexander snuck up to the beast. Mickey had only given him a knife to defend himself. As he moved quietly, the deer didn't seem to notice him. Finally, Alexander saw an opportunity for a kill and he took it.

"YAAA!" Alexander shouted as he leapt on the deer. the beast tried to run, but Alexander held on for dear life as he plunged his blade into it. It took 2 minutes and 65 stab wounds, but in the end Alexander brought the beast down. As Alexander dragged the dead deer back to Mickey's cabin, he felt a surge of adrenaline rushing through him. He hadn't killed anything since Miguel Ortega back in Mexico. To say that training had been Hell would be an understatement. Every single day, Mickey trained Alexander in hand to hand combat, sword play, and even shooting. It had taken a while for Alexander to get used to all the bruises Mickey would give him, but eventually, he was able to hold his own in a fight. After a long walk in the bitter cold, Alexander walked into Mickey's cabin and laid the corpse on the floor. Mickey looked at him and smiled.

"Venison it is." Mickey said as he dragged the deer out to the shed to prepare the meat. Alexander took a hot bath to both warm himself up and clean the deer blood off. After he was clean, Alexander joined Mickey at the dinner table to eat the deer meat that he'd cooked.

"You did good today kid." Mickey said as he took a big bite of venison.

"Thanks Mickey." Alexander said quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...it's just, I was doing a lot of thinking out there."

"About?" Mickey asked.

"My mom, here I am, training to find her, to kill my uncle and my grandma, but...what if Remi wanted to give me up?" Alexander asked in despair. Mickey put down his knife and fork and looked at Alexander.

"Look here Alex, your mama did not give you up. Hell, if I was a gambling man, I'd bet that giving you and your sister up for adoption was the last thing she wanted to do. You didn't see the look in her eyes when Shepherd took you and Avery outta her arms. I saw how she fought for you. She loved you more than her own life. I swear it." Mickey replied. Alexander nodded. After dinner, Mickey and Alexander spent the rest of the night, practicing Jeet Kune Do. It was Alexander's favorite fighting style. Mickey's was Sambo.

"That's good Alex, remember, you gotta be 3 moves ahead of your opponent at all times." Mickey coached him. Alexander nodded as he tried to block Mickey's punches. However, Mickey was too strong as he did a kick sweep and knocked Alexander on his ass. "Gotta watch for kicks kid. They can be a bitch."

 **ALEXANDER IS TRAINING HARD. NEXT TIME HE GETS SENT ON HIS FIRST MISSION. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	11. Killing Cade

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

It took about 2 weeks but eventually, Mickey was able to track down Cade. After he'd helped the team lure out Nigel Thornton, he'd gone off the grid. He'd followed in the footsteps of Mickey and Alexander and became a enforcer on the dark web. Currently, he was living in an apartment in Harlem. One night, Alexander managed to sneak out of the house past his detail. Mickey had provided him with Cade's address. When he arrived at the apartment, Alexander pulled out a gun that he'd swiped from one of his detail and made his way upstairs. As he approached Cade's apartment. he looked in the peephole. Sure enough, Cade was inside. Alexander then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cade asked in a nervous tone.

"A friend of Rich Dotcom, he needs your help." Alexander lied. He heard Cade slowly come to the door. When he opened, Alexander got a good look at him.

"What is this about?" Cade asked.

"It's not something that should be discussed in public, may I come in?" Alexander asked. Cade thought about it for a second and then nodded. As the 2 men walked in, Cade had his back to Alexander. He pulled out the gun and fired 5 shots into Cade. Cade groaned as he collapsed to the floor. Alexander walked up to Cade to make sure he was dead. When he got close enough, Cade grabbed Alexander and the 2 began to wrestle. Alexander struggled to reach his knife. When he finally did, he began to stab Cade over and over and over again. However, Cade would not die. After inflicting about 21 stab wounds, Alexander finally slit Cade's throat. It took a couple minutes, but Cade eventually bled out. Alexander searched all over the room for any valuables. He found that Cade had 700 bucks in cash. He took the money and made his escape. By the time he got back to his safe house, he saw that the detail was still outside. Alexander snuck back in and hit the money and the gun under the bed. He then made a call to Mickey.

"Hello?" Mickey said.

"Tell Montague it's done." Alexander said once Mickey got on the line.

"Excellent." Mickey said, congratulating Alexander. "I'll send you your cut."

"Thanks Mickey." Alexander said as was about to hang up.

"Wait a minute Alex, There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I found Senora Blanco." Alexander was quiet. Marisol Blanco was the madam who'd bought Alexander after his adoptive parents had sold him into slavery.

"Are you sure?" Alexander asked. "You better not be bullshitting me Mickey."

"I ain't, one of my guys who's friendly with the Columbians told me that she's lying low in Medellin after she got ousted by her head whore." Mickey replied. Alexander had been dying to kill that bitch ever since he could kick ass. Here was his chance.

"The FBI's holding me here, they're gonna notice when I ain't here for days." Alexander countered.

"Come on man, I know you've been waiting for this since you were 7 years old." Alexander took a breath. He knew that he had to take this chance. Fuck Weller, and fuck the FBI.

"All right Mickey, I'm in."

 **ALEXANDER & MICKEY ARE RIDING AGAIN. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	12. Flashback: Gunplay

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Mesa, Arizona. 11 years ago_

When Alexander turned 7 years old, he was extremely lethal in hand to hand combat. Now, Mickey began his training with firearms. The 2 had gone to Mickey's safehouse in Arizona for the winter and Mickey would take Alexander out to the desert for target practice. As Alexander held onto his revolver, he saw 2 huge cacti in front of him. On each cactus, Mickey had put a sign over them. One said "SHEPHERD", the other "ROMAN". Mickey eyed the cacti carefully. Then without warning, Alexander pulled out his revolver and fired 3 shots into each cactus. When he stopped, the cacti were unrecognizable. Mickey came up behind him, admiring Alexander's handiwork.

"You're a damn natural kid." Mickey said as he inspected each cactus. "You know what they're gonna call you? The fastest gun in the states." Alexander smirked as he put his gun back in the holster.

"Mickey, you know my mom right?" He asked.

"I do indeed." Mickey replied.

"How did she come across to you?" Mickey paused for a moment.

"Unyielding."

"That's it. You sum up your knowledge of a person in one word?" Alexander asked as they began walking back to the safehouse.

"Well buddy boy, that one word is what you need to express if you want your revenge. You gotta be as unyielding as she was. You gotta do whatever you gotta do to get your kill. If you gotta torture someone, that's what you do, if you gotta lie to someone, that's what you do, if you gotta kill someone with nothing but your bare hands, then that is what you do." Mickey said.

"If you say so Mickey." Alexander said. Mickey stopped and held the boy by his shoulders.

"Do you want to find your mom Alex?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Alexander replied.

"How many men would you kill to be in Remi's arms? To hear her say she loves you? To feel her lips on your forehead? 1? 10? 100? 1000?"

"I would kill them all."

"Then you kill them all. No matter if it's Sandstorm, FBI, or CIA." Mickey demanded. "You have to keep your goal in mind at all times, anyone who will not help you find Remi is an adversary, and what do you do to adversaries? Do you pick up the gun?"

"I pick up the gun." Alexander said, without a moment's hesitation.

"All right then." Mickey said as he found an empty beer bottle. Alexander was reloading his gun. He'd just finished when Mickey threw the bottle at him. Alexander blasted the bottle into pieces with a single bullet. "Yes. One these days, nothing is gonna make a fed shit quicker then hearing the name Alexander Briggs." Mickey remarked.

"If that's true, then hopefully, Sandstorm won't give me too much trouble, all i'll Have to do is ruin a few pairs of pants." Alexander replied laughing his ass off.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	13. Venganza

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Medellin, Colombia_

Alexander met Mickey at a small airfield and the 2 men got on a private plane that Mickey had rented for Colombia. As they flew, Alexander thought about the vengeance he had waited so long for.

"So, are you ready for this?" Mickey asked.

"I've been training so long for this." Alexander replied.

"I know you have, you've earned your revenge Alex. After this, you can finally put your past behind you and find Remi."

"No, Blanco is but one, my past will not rest until Shepherd and Roman join her in the grave."

"True enough," Mickey nodded as he drank his fill from the plane's minibar.

* * *

A few hours later, the Dixie Devils landed in Colombia. They rented a car and drove into Medellin. Once they settled into the nicest hotel they could find. Mickey talked to his Colombian sources. They informed him that Marisol Blanco was indeed in the city. She was held up in an apartment in the bad side of town and had hired a considerable number of guards.

"How many are there?" Alexander asked as they put their weapons together.

"About 15, give or take." Mickey replied. Alexander scoffed.

"How disappointing. Here I thought, this was going to be a challenge. She's making this too easy."

"That's not it. She's extremely paranoid. She would hire more if she could, but after the apartment and the 15 guys she has, she doesn't have a peso to her name."

"Well, let's try to have fun anyway." Alexander said.

* * *

Later that night, Alexander and Mickey drove over to the bad neighborhood and cased out Senora Blanco's apartment.

"Ok, there's 4 guys on the outside." Mickey said after doing some reconnaissance.

"All right, let's kill this bitch." Alexander said as the 2 men made their way over to the building.

"Parada _(Stop),_ you pendejoes can't be here." One of the guards said as Alexander felled him with a single shot. As the other guards came rushing over, Alexander shot and killed them with little effort. All of the guards inside were alerted to their presence and as Mickey and Alexander made their way inside, they were met with resistance.

"We're taking heavy fire Mickey!" Alexander shouted.

"We're also giving some!" Mickey replied as he threw a grenade into the interior and blew them all away. After killing several more hired goons, Mickey and Alexander finally made their way into the master bedroom where they say Marisol Blanco hiding under the bed. Mickey pulled her out as Alexander put a gun to her head.

"Well senora, it's been along time since i've laid eyes on your ugly mug." Alexander said as he laughed. He was going to enjoy this.

"You think you're El Diablo, but you're nothing but a gringo slave." Marisol shouted in fear.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you'd beg for your life. Don't you wish my adoptive parents hadn't sold me to you?"

"No, no, it was..." Marisol was about to point when Alexander blew her brains out. Mickey laughed.

"I'm so glad she's dead." he said as Alexander put his gun away.

"What was she going to say?" Alexander asked, wishing that he'd waited a minute to hear her out.

"Don't worry about it." Mickey replied as he put his arm around Alexander's shoulder. "It was likely just bullshit. Now how bout I buy you a drink." Alexander agreed and as the 2 walked out, Mickey breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _September 3, 1999. Nogales, Mexico. 17 1/2 years ago._

Mickey got out of his dune buggy as he approached Senora Blanco's salon. He held a 6 month old baby boy in his arms. As he looked at the baby, he was surprised to see how much he looked like Remi. After he was patted down, he was allowed into the back office where Senora Marisol Blanco and 2 men were seated.

"So, I hear that you have some "merchandise" that you wish to sell." Senora Blanco said.

"You heard right, and he's going cheap. 500 pesos and he's yours." Mickey said as he handed over the baby for inspection. After concluding that the baby was healthy, he was paid the meager sum in cash.

"Why are you selling him for such a low sum? You could easily get twice that. What is the catch?" Marisol asked as Mickey pulled out a snapshot of Remi Briggs.

"If anyone ever asks who sold him, it was this lady. Got it?" Mickey demanded. The terms were agreed to as Mickey took his leave. The third phase of his revenge against Remi was complete.

* * *

 _Medellin, Colombia_

Mickey and Alexander were drinking at the local bar when Alexander got a call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Alexander? It's me. Kurt Weller." Agent Weller said.

"Well Kurt, how are things in the FBI?" Alexander asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Alexander, you need to come back to New York."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"It's Jane. We found her. She's here." Weller replied.

 **THE STAGE IS SET FOR ALEXANDER & JANE'S 1ST MEETING. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	14. Flashback: First Hit

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Miami, Florida. 10 years ago._

Once Alexander had turned 8 years old, Mickey decided to take him on his first hit. Mickey had received a message on the dark web about a drug kingpin who was pressuring the street dealers in Miami to buy from him. His competitors wanted him "even" the playing field, which meant he needed to die. He and Alexander got on a private plane had went to Miami. Once they arrived, they settled into a safe house that Mickey had and prepared to carry out the hit. Their target, Alfonso Contreras, was a huge big shot in Little Havana. He was very deep in the cocaine game and had made several enemies. Hence the call to Mickey.

"So, my sources in the underworld tell me that Alfonso spends most of his time at The Sun Ray hotel. It's this really dingy place that people go to for a kill or a fuck. You shouldn't have much a problem getting into the place." Mickey explained as he showed Alexander the picture of an obese man.

"What do you mean? You're sending me in alone?" Alexander asked in shock.

"Um, yeah. You can't expect me to hold your hand forever Alex. You gotta learn how to make it in this business." Mickey replied.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this Mickey? What if I die?"

"There's one thing that you gotta understand in this business. If you go into this thinking that you're gonna die, you're gonna die." Alexander nodded as Mickey suited him up with everything he needed for this mission.

* * *

Later that evening, Mickey drove Alexander to the Sun Ray Hotel. He was nervous at first, but he was ready to take care of business by the time they arrived. When they stopped, Mickey gave him instructions.

"OK, you call me when you're done, and remember, don't leave any witnesses." Mickey said as Alexander got out of the car. Alexander walked into the lobby and went up to the receptionist.

"Is there an Alfonso Contreras staying here?" He inquired.

"I'm afraid not." The woman behind the counter replied. Alexander pulled out his knife and held it at the woman's throat.

"Are you sure about that?" Alexander asked.

"He's in room 21. Top floor." She gasped.

"Good, get out." Alexander said as he released her. She dashed out of the building as Alexander went up to room 21. He knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, Alfonso Contreras, a huge slob of a man came to the door.

"What the Hell do you want, boy?" He asked. Alexander said nothing as he swiped his blade across the man's throat. Contreras gagged as he stumbled back and fell. He died a few minutes later from choking on his own blood. Alexander walked into the room and looked over it. There was no one else except for a sleeping hooker. Alexander decided not to waste his time and left the hotel. He went to a pay phone and called Mickey.

"What's up?" Mickey asked.

"It's done." Alexander replied.

"Great, meet me at Macau Fast Food, it's not that far from where you are." Mickey said as he hung up. Alexander reflected on what he done as he walked to the restaurant. What surprised him was how easy it was to kill Alfonso. When he'd first killed a man back in Mexico, he'd had such a adrenaline rush. Now, he'd felt almost nothing at all.

 **NEXT TIME, THERE WILL BE SOME FLUFF AND A LIGHTER TONE WHEN ALEXANDER MEETS HIS MOM. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	15. Mother

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT, A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS**

 _New York City, USA_

Mickey and Alexander flew back to the states that very night. Alexander said nothing the whole flight. From what he'd heard from Weller, he'd found Jane in Katmandu, training with a bunch of monks. She had left Kurt because of a bounty on her head from another Sandstorm loyalist. They had tracked down and killed the people responsible just days after Mickey and Alexander had left for Colombia. It had taken a while because Weller's team had been kidnapped and it had taken a few more days to rescue them. When they landed, the men were greeted by another detail of FBI agents. As they were being driven to the NYO, Mickey decided to attempt conversation.

"So, are you ready to meet Remi?" he asked as Alexander stared out the window.

"I've waited for this for so long...but now I'm nervous as Hell." Alexander replied.

"Well just remember, she's probably nervous too. She hasn't seen you since you were born. you being in each other's lives is probably going to take some getting used to."

"I know, but if she tries to set a curfew, I swear to God..." He and Mickey both shared a laugh, Lord knows they needed one. When they arrived at the NYO, they were greeted by Director Hirst, assistant director Reade, a blonde white woman, a dark haired Latina, and Weller.

"Alexander...and Mickey, I assume." Hirst commented.

"You assume right." Mickey replied.

"Alexander, this is special agent Patterson and assistant director Tasha Zapata, with the CIA." Weller said, introducing the women.

"CIA..." Alexander groaned as he spat on the floor.

"You don't like the CIA?" Zapata asked.

"That's not true, I just love how you people hound me and Mickey whenever we step off US soil and try to take us to one of your blacksites, you people are just swell in my book." Alexander remarked sarcastically.

"OK..." Reade said, trying to calm the situation down. "Are you ready to see Jane?"

"Where is she?"

"We didn't want you to see her here, it's more of a private matter. If you could just wait in the holding area?" Weller asked as Alexander reluctantly went inside and sat down. Mickey joined the others in the viewing room. "And by the way, there's another thing. A couple years ago, Jane had her memory wiped by Sandstorm, so she may not remember certain things." Alexander was stunned by that.

"Mickey forgot to mention that." he replied.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the door opened and a woman with long black hair and tattoos up and down her body walked in. She looked at Alexander and her eyes went wide.

"Alexander?" she said as she walked over.

"Remi..." Alexander replied as he stood up. Jane walked over and slowly put her arms around him.

"Alex...I..." Jane tried to say something, but she didn't know what to say. As they held each other, Alexander did something that he hadn't done in 16 years: He shed tears. Jane held him tightly as he wept in her arms.

"M...I missed you...mama." Alexander sobbed as Jane held him tighter.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here and i'm not going anywhere." Jane said as she kissed him. As the entire team watched, everyone was either shocked, touched, or both by the display of emotion.

"So, What happens now?" Mickey asked.

"Well, we can't really forget that you and Alexander are wanted men." Reade replied.

"So, you reunite a boy with his mama, and now you wanna put him in a cell. Good call." Mickey said sarcastically.

"You both broke the law. You don't get a free pass." Zapata said.

"What if I told you that we could help you find Roman?" Mickey offered. The entire team was caught off guard by that statement.

"You know where Roman is?" Kurt asked.

"Not exactly. But I can get in contact with him." Mickey replied as he began talking.

* * *

Later that night, against Hirst's advice, Reade allowed Kurt and Jane to take Alexander home with them.

"Alex, are you hungry?" Kurt asked. "I can make you something, or we could order out.."

"I'm not hungry. I'd rather just get some sleep if you don't mind." Alexander replied. "Do you have a shower?"

"Down the hall, to the left." Kurt said as Alexander went to the bathroom. After he left, Jane turned to Kurt.

"When you told me that I had a son, part of me didn't want to believe it. Then Roman called..." Jane said.

"He was trying to hurt you, just like he always is." Kurt pointed out.

"What about my daughter? She's still out there somewhere." Kurt didn't reply. He knew where Avery was, but if he told Jane the truth, their marriage and possibly his life, depending on how Alexander would react, would be over.

"You should go check on Alexander. Make sure he's ok." Kurt said as Jane went to the bathroom. As she went inside, she saw Alexander taking his shirt off. He had scars all over his back. Jane gasped as Alexander turned around.

"I was going to take a shower." Alexander said.

"What happened to you?" Jane said, choking on tears.

"Just a few small mementos of Mexico. To remind me never to return." Alexander replied as he got into the shower. After he finished and got dressed, Kurt gave him the spare room in his apartment. Alexander couldn't sleep, he just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He was about to drift off when Jane walked in.

"Are you asleep?" she asked.

"Not really." Alexander replied as Jane came and laid beside him.

"What happened to you,Alex?" Jane asked as she caressed his cheek. Alexander sighed.

"For the first five years of my life, I was a slave in Mexico. Used for free labor and...other things. Then Mickey found me and basically raised me to be a killer."

"How did Mickey find you?"

"He tracked me down from Nogales. You actually knew him when you were in Sandstorm together." Jane was surprised. No one had told her that Mickey was part of Sandstorm.

"I don't remember him." Jane said.

"Kurt said that you might not." Alexander told her. Jane snuggled up close to her son.

"I do remember you and Avery. I held you in my arms, and I sang to you." Jane remarked.

"Mom..."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Could you...sing that song?" Alexander asked. Jane ruffled his hair.

"Of course." Jane said as she Alexander's head on her chest.

 _Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass is broke,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat..._

Alexander eventually fell asleep in Jane's embrace as she kissed him.

 **THE LIONESS HAS FOUND HER ONE OF HER CUBS, BUT ALL IS NOT RIGHT IN THE JUNGLE. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	16. Flashback: Meeting Roman

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Albuquerque, New Mexico. 9 years ago_

After the job in Miami, Alexander began accompanying Mickey on more and more hits until finally, the 2 worked together all the time. One day, Mickey got a job through the dark web that he was not happy about.

"Aw shit." Mickey said as he got up from his laptop.

"What's the matter?" Alexander asked.

"We've been offered another job and the pay is amazing."

"So, what's the issue?"

"It's in Albuquerque. My former home."

"You're from New Mexico?" Alexander asked. Mickey sighed.

"Born and raised. I wasn't exactly a model citizen growing up, that's why I joined up with the army. It was a way out and I could learn skills that I couldn't learn anywhere else." He replied.

"Is that where you met my mom?" Alexander inquired.

"No, I met your grandma Shepherd first, then she introduced me to Roman and Remi."

"Do you still talk to Remi?"

"No...she was part of the reason I left Sandstorm. Remi did something to me, something that I couldn't forgive. So, I went rogue and I haven't spoken to her since." Mickey told Alexander as they packed up for New Mexico.

"So, what's this job anyway?" Alexander asked.

"The guy didn't say. All he said was that he wanted to meet up in Albuquerque." Mickey replied.

"Then let's go." Alexander said as he patted Mickey on the back.

* * *

Mickey and Alexander drove the 4 day trip to New Mexico. When they arrived in Albuquerque, they pulled into a _Country Inn & Suites. _

"Ok, the guy said we would meet us here." Mickey said. They waited for about 15 minutes when a car pulled up. When he got out and came into the hotel, Alexander saw that the man had a beard and a scar over his left eye. Alexander recognized him immediately.

"That's Roman." He said furiously. "Did you know it was him?"

"Hell no." Mickey said equally stunned. "Wait outside."

"But Mickey..."

"I didn't say if it pleases your highness, get your ass outside." Alexander grumbled as he walked out to the porch. Roman walked up to Mickey and smiled.

"Long time no see Mickey." Roman said.

"I thought I told you not to contact me again." Mickey replied.

"Shepherd sent me. She wants you back."

"Tell Shepherd to suck my balls. I am not going back to being her guard dog."

"We need you, Remi and Oscar are coming up with a plan to infiltrate the FBI."

"Oh, Remi's still around, then definetly no."

"Come on Mickey, it was 9 years ago. Can't you just forgive and forget?" Roman asked.

"Remi lied to me. She told me that Mallory was dead. Do you have any idea how much she hurt me?"

"Mickey..."

"No, I am going to take Shepherd and Remi down." Mickey stated.

"How do you plan to do that?" Roman asked.

"Quite a few of our comrades feel the same way I do. They've already joined me."

"If you're planning some move at power..."

"I'm not planning anything Roman. I'm just making conversation." Mickey said smiling. "Tell Shepherd thanks but I ain't interested."

"You're playing a dangerous game Mickey. Be careful." Roman said as he left the hotel. Mickey smiled as a Roman walked out. He had plans for Sandstorm and with Alexander by his side, nothing could ruin them.

 **WHAT IS MICKEY PLANNING? REVIEWS NEEDED**


	17. Dr Sun's Diagnosis

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

After a couple days of Alexander and Jane bonding, Hirst and Reade began to talk to him about Mickey.

"Did Mickey ever tell you about Sandstorm?" Hirst asked.

"Yeah, he told me that he used to be in it. He was actually good friends with Shepherd's son: Roman." Alexander replied.

"Mickey and Roman were friends?" Reade asked.

"Yeah, that's why when Mickey was making moves against Shepherd, Roman didn't say anything. He still thought that Mickey could be turned back."

"You're telling me that Mickey was organizing a fifth column within Sandstorm?"

"Yep, and he had a lot of followers. Some people were concerned that Shepherd was becoming as bad as the government. Mickey didn't care about that though, all he cared about was getting back at Shepherd and Remi."

"Was that why he was training you? He wanted a solider for his fight against Shepherd? The whole thing about finding your mom was just a ploy?" Hirst said. Alexander shot daggers at her.

"You know something, I wonder what you would sound like...without a tongue." Alexander said smiling.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Weller asked as Reade and Hirst rejoined the team.

"It went horrible." Hirst replied. "That boy is off his rocker!"

"No he isn't." Jane said. "He's just lonely and he's scared."

"I think we should get someone to examine him." Reade said.

"We could call Dr. Sun. She examined Roman." Zapata offered. Jane gave her the look.

"That didn't turn out so well, if you remember." She pointed out.

"Let's call her so we can at least get an idea of what's wrong with that boy." Hirst instructed. As Reade went to get Dr. Sun, Kurt turned to Jane.

"They just want to check him out Jane." Weller said.

"And what if she wants to institutionalize him like she wanted to with Roman?" Jane asked.

"We won't let her." Kurt promised. "We didn't institutionalize Roman, did we?"

* * *

An hour later, Alexander was in the holding room when Dr. Sun hobbled in on her crutch.

"Hello Alexander, my name is Karen." She said as she sat down across from him.

"And I should care because..." Alexander replied.

"Because Director Hirst has asked me to talk to you. I understand that you were trained by Mickey Wilson."

"Yeah, we're both really good at killing. It's fun, you should try it."

"Why do you think killing is fun?" Dr. Sun asked.

"Why do you think watching your favorite movie is fun?" Alexander asked back.

"Do you enjoy killing?"

"It pays the bills, keeps me in shape."

"Ok...well Alexander, if you don't mind, i'd like to say some words and I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Dr. Sun said.

"Whatever." Alexander replied as Dr. Sun began to say words.

"Mother" Dr. Sun said.

"Remi." Alexander replied.

"Father."

"Blank."

"Friend."

"Mickey."

"Weller."

"Nobody."

"Roman."

"Dead."

"Shepherd."

"Dead."

"Wizardville."

"Stupid."

"Murder."

"Money." After that, Dr. Sun put Alexander in the MRI machine showed him several images. Some were happy, like children playing. Others were horrible, like war zones. After Alexander was finished watching them, Dr. Sun went to the team with her analysis.

"So, What do you think?" Hirst asked. Dr. Sun sighed.

"He's like Roman, only worse." She replied. "He's suffering from extreme anti social personality disorder and he seems prone to violence."

"He was trained by a terrorist, What do you expect?" Jane said.

"Killing seems to be more then a job to him. He seems to enjoy it. I showed him several images. When we came to the positive ones, such as playing children, romance, etc. his reaction was neutral. However when he saw the negative images, war, death, his reaction was excitement. Like he was watching a football game." The entire team was floored.

"That is so not good." Patterson said.

"He is a danger to everyone around him, he doesn't seem to be capable of empathy or love." Dr. Sun asserted.

"You are wrong. Alexander loves me. I sang to him, he was crying in my arms." Jane pointed out.

"You said she was wrong about Roman too Jane." Zapata argued.

"All right, so what do you suggest?" Hirst asked.

"Extreme isolation, in a facility that has people who are trained to handle cases like his."

"You mean, a mental institution?" Reade asked. "For how long?"

"For the rest of his life. I don't think he can be cured." Dr. Sun said. Jane rushed out of the room, she didn't want to cry in front of the team. She went into the holding cell where Alexander was sitting.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alexander said as she hugged him."

"Please, just let me hold you." Jane pleaded.

"OK..." Alexander said as he hugged her back. Jane cried as she kissed her son. Dr. Sun was wrong. She had to be.

 **CAN ALEXANDER CHANGE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	18. Flashback: Meeting Rich

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Orlando, Florida. 8 years ago._

"So, why did Roman want to meet you in Albuquerque?" Alexander asked as they left the hotel.

"The job was a set up. Roman was trying to get me to come back to Sandstorm." Mickey replied. "I told him to go to Hell."

"I could've killed him." Alexander said.

"You ain't ready." Mickey stated. "You would've fought very bravely and died very quickly."

"He took me away from my mother." Alexander said.

"I know that, but in time, you'll get your revenge." Mickey assured him as the 2 drove out of New Mexico.

* * *

About a year after their run in with Roman, Mickey and Alexander had began building their reputation on the dark web as lethal killers. Eventually, they got called in for a special job.

"Who's hiring us?" Alexander asked.

"You ever heard of Rich Dotcom?" Mickey asked.

"No..." Alexander replied.

"Well, he's one of the biggest billionaires on the dark web. He was mining coin before coin was even a thing and he got himself a nice little nest egg."

"So, what does he want?"

"One of his associates has been screwing him over. He wants the son of a bitch taken care of. Rich is hosting a party tonight in Orlando and the target is gonna be there."

"We're going undercover?"

"Only temporary." Mickey assured Alexander. "Rich said he give us more details once we get there."

"What's the take?" Alexander asked.

"One million bucks, cash on delivery." Mickey said, licking his lips.

"I guess we're going to Florida." Alexander said as the 2 assassins geared up.

* * *

Mickey and Alexander hired a private jet and later that afternoon, landed in Orlando. They were driven to a helipad in the city where they were flown the rest of the way to one of Rich Dotcom's many mansions. By the time that they arrived, the party was pumping. Two guards in tuxes lead them upstairs to a very hip looking office where they saw a hefty tan skinned man with curly black hair.

"Oh my God, you must be the guys I hired." He said. "Allow me to introduce myself: _Richard_ Dotcom, at your service. My God, you guys are even cooler in person."

"I'm Mickey, this here's Alexander." Mickey said. "Where's the target?"

"He actually hasn't arrived yet." Rich admitted. "When he does, i'm gonna have him come up here, so you guys can work your magic."

"OK then." Mickey said as Rich opened up his cabinet filled with booze.

"Until then, have a drink, relax, it's Friday after all."

"It's Saturday." Alexander replied.

"I'm sure it's Friday somewhere." Rich said as he rejoined the party. Once Rich had left, Alexander turned to Mickey.

"Something seems off about that guy." He told Mickey.

"My sources told me that the guy was eccentric, let's just wait here so we can kill the bastard." Mickey replied as he began drinking Rich's liquor like there was no tomorrow, Alexander knew that in their business, there might not be a tomorrow. After about a half hour, Rich came back upstairs with their target, he was a pretty creepy looking guy.

"Who are these clowns?" The target asked.

"There're here for the business, remember?" Rich replied. The man nodded as he sat down. Suddenly, Rich got an angry look on his face. "I know you've been screwing me Keith. I know you've been pocketing more than your fair share from our deals."

"That is a fucking lie Rich!" Keith replied in shock.

"Oh really, and what about the rumors I heard about you telling people that I'm lame in the sack. Is that a fucking lie too?"

"No, you misunderstood, I said that the hooker you were screwing was lame in the sack. Not you."

"Sure...hey guys, can you please kill this D-bag?" Rich said as Mickey and Alexander took out their guns.

"NO, PLEASE RICH..." Keith said as his guts were pumped full of lead. Keith fell back into the sofa that was covered in blood and bullet holes.

"That. Was. Fucking. EPIC." Rich said as he stood up. "I mean he was all aaaaugh and you guys were like bang, bang, bang, it was amazing!"

"Where's the money Rich?" Mickey asked. Rich pulled out a briefcase and gave it to them.

"One mil, as promised." Rich said as Mickey opened it to reveal the sum in hundred dollar bills. "Now that that loser is history, it is time to PARTAYYYYY. You guys want drugs, whores, nukes?" Mickey and Alexander looked at each other. Rich Dotcom was definitely one of the weirdest clients they'd ever dealt with.

 **NEXT TIME, ALEXANDER TRIES TO CONNECT WITH ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE TEAM. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	19. Playing Games With Patterson

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

After Dr. Sun's visit, everyone except for Jane felt pretty discouraged. They'd tried to bring Roman around, but that had blown up in their faces. Jane however, was sure that Alexander could be turned. He just needed to be loved. However, the only people who'd interacted with him were her and Weller. It was clear that Alex loved Jane and he was warming up to Kurt a little bit. However, his feelings towards the rest of the team were icy at best. Jane pulled the team aside one day to try to reason with them.

"I think he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't care for us." Zapata said.

"Tasha, he isn't going to be like Roman. He's capable of love, I don't care what Dr. Sun says. If we'd just try to bring him in, he could open up to us." Jane argued.

"I know it's not what you want to hear Jane, but I'm kind of with Tasha on this one. He doesn't seem to like us at all. The only one on the team that he talks to is Rich." Reade pointed out.

"Did someone mention a devilishly handsome hacker?" Rich said as he walked into the lab.

"Rich, you've had more contact with Alexander than we have. Do you think he's capable of love?" Patterson asked.

"Of course he is, it's just that he has a reputation to keep up. He can't be all fuzzy 24/7. You know, I remember one time when I invited him and Mickey to my 36th birthday bash and I saw him talking to one of the hookers I hired. Her name was Serenity and she had the biggest pair of..."

"Stay on topic Rich." Jane interrupted.

"Sorry...anyway, he told Mickey that he was gonna have sex with her, but I had bugs all over my mansion, so afterwards, I looked at the footage and they didn't do it at all. They just talked the whole time. I could definitely see some emotional bonding."

"So, you think Alexander is capable of having real, non-violent emotions."

"Absolutely, he doesn't let his walls down very often. I mean, if I'd been raised by Mickey, I wouldn't be Rich Dotcom, I'd be dead Dotcom." Rich stated.

"I still don't trust him. He's a professional killer." Zapata said as Patterson decided to take one for the team.

"What if I try to interact with him?" She offered. Everyone looked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Reade asked.

"Yes. Jane's right, even though Alexander does seem to keep us at arms length, we haven't really made an effort. Maybe if we'd tried with Roman, he wouldn't have gone back to Shepherd so easily."

"OK, I have an idea..." Jane said.

* * *

Alexander was pacing around at the Weller's apartment. He was tired of Hirst and Reade controlling him. Ever since that bitch Karen had concluded that he was devil spawn, they treated her diagnosis like the word of God. Everyone had been keeping their distance from him except Jane, Rich, and Weller. Mickey had vanished and he hadn't contacted Alexander in weeks. He didn't try to delude himself with false hope that the team might come around. To them, he was a killer out for blood and that's what he would always be. Suddenly, the phone rang. Alexander got up to answer it.

"Weller residence." Alexander said.

"Hey Alexander, it's me." Jane said on the other line.

"Oh, hey mom. Are you coming home soon?"

"Actually, me and Kurt are working on a tattoo. We might be late"

"Got it." Alexander said.

"I was hoping that you could do me a favor though?" Jane inquired.

"Anything." Alexander replied.

"I left my sketchbook at Patterson's apartment, could you go and get it for me." Jane asked.

"The detail said that I couldn't leave."

"I called the detail, they said they'd drive you."

"Do I have to?" Alexander was not particularly thrilled with the idea of going over to some lady's apartment.

"Please honey, do it for me?" Jane begged.

"Fine, I'll get your sketchbook." Alexander relented.

"Thanks sweetheart, good bye." Jane said as she hung up. Alexander's detail drove him over to Patterson's apartment. When he got to the door, he knocked and Patterson came to the door.

"Oh, hi Alex." She said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Jane said that she left her sketchbook here." Alexander replied.

"Yeah, come on in." Patterson said as Alexander walked inside. He noticed that she had a pretty nice apartment. Patterson came over to him and handed him the sketchbook that Jane had dropped off earlier that day, giving Alexander an excuse to come here. As Alexander took the sketchbook, his eyes darted to Patterson's impressive collection of board games.

"You must really like board games." Alexander said as she showed him her collection.

"They're alphabetized by game designer." Patterson stated. Alexander was definitely impressed. "Have you ever played board games?"

"I did once. There was a hit on this one guy who was really into board games. He was super paranoid and he never left his house except to play with these guys he met once a week. I went undercover and learned how to play different board games so I could take him out."

"Oh...well would you like to play one with me?" Patterson asked, she was out of options on how to keep him there.

"Um...sure I guess." Alexander said as he sat down. Patterson went searching through her games.

"Do you like _Snakes & Ladders_?" She asked. Alexander shrugged.

"It's ok." He said as Patterson set the game up. As they played, Alexander was awkward at first, but as they played more, he began to loosen up. He even began to have fun.

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100!" Patterson said as she won. "I kicked your ass."

"I call bullshit. You got a lucky role. Rematch." Alexander replied.

"Are you sure it's not just come your losing to a girl." She asked, screwing with him. Alexander tried to pissed, but he ended up laughing with her.

"Fucking rematch." He said as they set the pieces back up.

* * *

Jane had waited to hear from Patterson to see how things were going, but she didn't answer her phone. After talking with Kurt, they decided to go over to Patterson's apartment. As they drove, Kurt was worried in the back of his mind that Alexander might've done something to her. When they got close to her door they heard Patterson and Alexander.

"NOOOO PLEASE." she cried out.

"You're all mine." He said. Fear gripped their hearts as Kurt and Jane burst in. They saw Alexander and Patterson playing _Snakes & Ladders. _

"What's going on?" Weller asked as Alexander and Patterson stared at him.

"We're just playing a game." She said.

"Yeah, I beat her." Alexander added. Weller calmed down.

"Well, I'm glad you two are having fun." Jane said. "We'd better be heading back."

"Oh my God, I totally lost track of time." Patterson said as she began putting the game away. Alexander stood up as Weller and Jane led him out.

"Hey Alex?" Patterson called out.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Would you maybe...wanna do this again sometime?" Alexander smiled.

"Yeah, if you want to, sure."

 **A FRIENDSHIP HAS BLOSSMED. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	20. Flashback: Being Comforted

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Long Island, 7 years ago_

After that, Mickey and Alexander began doing more jobs for Rich Dotcom. Assassinations, body guarding, stealing, you name it. Pretty soon, almost every other job they took was for Rich. When Alexander was 11, he and Mickey took another job for Rich.

"So, what are we doing for Rich this time?" Alexander asked.

"He's having a birthday bash, he wants us to be there." Mickey replied. Alexander was surprised.

"Rich just wants us to go to a party?"

"Apparently, anyone who's anyone on the dark web will be there. We could find some new clients." Mickey pointed out.

"The food had better be good." Alexander said.

* * *

Mickey and Alexander flew to New York and were then transported to another of Rich's mansions on Long Island. When they arrived, they saw that Rich's party was wild, as usual.

"Hey Mickey, Alex, my 2 bad-ass amigos." Rich said as he hugged them both.

"Hey Rich." Mickey replied. "So, you're getting older, huh?"

"I prefer to think of it as getting riper." Rich responded. "By the way, I got a surprise. I...hired...hookers!" As if on cue, a beautiful girl with large breasts came walking up. "Boys. this beauty is Serenity. Serenity, these are my friends, Mickey and Alex." Serenity smiled at the two killers.

"Hi, you boys wanna hang out." She asked in a seductive tone.

"No thanks." Mickey replied. "How bout you Alexander, you wanna give her a go?"

"Why not?" Alexander shrugged. Serenity took his hand and led him into one of Rich's many bedrooms.

"So, what do you wanna do honey?" she asked. Alexander looked out the window. He thought about Remi. What would she say if she saw him having sex with a prostitute. Suddenly, he turned to her.

"I changed my mind." He said. "I don't want to fuck you."

"Why not?" Serenity asked in surprise.

"Because I just don't OK." Alexander replied. "I'll pay you for the hour, but I don't want to fuck."

"Rich is already paying me for the whole night. I don't need your money." Serenity said as Alexander sat on the bed. "Are you OK?"

"Not really, no."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alexander sighed.

"Do you remember your mother?" he asked.

"Yeah...she used to read me stories when I was little, we went shopping together. We'd make cookies in the kitchen. She was great." Serenity said.

"I never grew up with my mother, all i have is a memory of her singing to me. She missed my first steps, she missed my first words, she missed everything."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Serenity said, putting her arm around Alexander.

"How do you know?"

"Because, most mothers love their kids, and I think that your one of them. Maybe she wasn't in your life to protect you."

"I still wish she was." Alexander said as he shed a tear. Serenity held him close.

"I know baby, i know." She replied as she rocked him back and forth in her arms.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	21. A Day In New York

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

Against the advice of Hirst, Reade, and Zapata, Patterson continued to spend time with Alexander. They played board games and one day, while the team was working on a tattoo, she even showed him around New York.

"So, you've never gone sight seeing?" Patterson asked Alexander as they drove in her car.

"No, Mickey never wanted to, it was always get in, get out, get paid with him." Alexander replied.

"Well, the first thing we should see is the Statue of Liberty." she said as they drove. They took a boat out to the island and Alexander had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

"You're telling me that the French got this giant statue across the Atlantic ocean." Alexander said as they went up into the statue.

"Well, they had it in several pieces, then when they got to New York, they assembled it." Patterson replied.

"That does make more sense." He said as they finally got to the crown. The view was pretty impressive. You could see the entire bay from where they were standing. After that, Alexander and Patterson took a stroll through Central Park.

"So, why do people make such a fuss about Central Park, I mean, it's pretty large but, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"The scenery is amazing." She replied. "It's a huge slab of nature, right here in the city." Alexander didn't want to admit it, but he thought that the park was pretty cool. Throughout the day, Patterson took Alexander to other popular places in the city, such as Carnegie Hall and the United Nations building. All the time Patterson was sharing her wealth of knowledge. Finally, as evening fell, Patterson took Alexander to the middle of Times Square. As Alexander looked at all of the lights, Patterson watched him in wonder.

"This is...unreal." Alexander said.

"I know right, it's amazing." Patterson replied. "You know, this is where we found your mom."

"Seriously?"

"After Sandstorm tattooed her and wiped her memory, they put her in a duffel bag and dropped her off right here."

"How did she stay sane? Having all her memories wiped and then just dumped in a bag like a piece of trash." Alexander wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Patterson replied. "But, I think that she became a better person for it. She was given a chance to change her life, just like you." Alexander looked into her eyes and then suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Patterson returned the kiss for a brief second and then pulled back. Alexander's eyes widened.

"Shit...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He started to say before running off, leaving Patterson in the middle of Times Square. Where it all began.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN ALEXANDER AND PATTERSON? WILL MICKEY MAKE A COMEBACK? REVIEWS NEEDED,**


	22. Flashback: Run In With The CIA

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Madrid, Spain. 6 years ago._

Mickey and Alexander continued to take jobs on behalf of Rich Dotcom. However, they refused to work exclusively for him. Although, they were having a hard time finding other jobs because the more international jobs they took, they got on the radar of the CIA. It all came to a head when they took a job in Spain to take out a powerful business executive. They did manage to kill the guy, but were almost captured by the CIA. After that, Mickey and Alexander stopped taking jobs off US soil. It all happened when Mickey and Alexander got a message on their joint dark web account.

"Hey Alex, we got a new contract." Mickey said as he looked on the message board.

"What's the contract?" Alexander asked.

"The guy's name is Drake Nichols. He's some big wig at an international company that deals with weapons. Apparently, he pissed off the wrong people." Mickey replied.

"What's the bounty?" Alexander inquired.

"$300,000."

"Let's do it."

"We're leaving in a few hours." Mickey said as he and Alexander packed their bags.

* * *

A few hours later, Mickey and Alexander were in the capital city of Madrid. They had tracked Nichols down to a hotel in the city. He was meeting his mistress there. Alexander was keeping guard outside the hotel while Mickey went inside to take him out. About 15 minutes after Mickey sent in, he heard gunshots coming from the lobby. Mickey then ran out of the hotel.

"I got him." Mickey said. "Let's go." Alexander nodded as he ran off after Mickey. After they got a good distance away from the hotel, Mickey and Alexander stopped to catch their breath.

"What happened Mickey?" Alexander asked.

"I went into the lobby and I saw Nichols with his side piece. I went in and ventilated them." Mickey replied.

"The woman too?" Alexander asked. "Why?" Mickey shrugged.

"The less witnesses the better." As they talked, Alexander noticed a bald white man watching them.

"Mickey, some dude's checking us out." Mickey turned to look and groaned.

"Tom Carter: director of the CIA." Mickey replied.

"Why's he watching us?" Alexander asked.

"We're not staying to find out. Let's go." Alexander and Mickey slowly got up and walked out as Carter and 5 other CIA agents followed them. They kept walking until they saw that the CIA agents were still following them. Mickey and Alexander then started running. Carter and the CIA agents were in hot pursuit. Finally, Mickey and Alexander got tired of running and decided to end it. They pulled out their guns and began opening fire.

"Get down!" Carter shouted as he and the other agents ran for cover. They began to fire back at the 2 hitmen. The gunfight continued for a while until Mickey hijacked a car as he and Alexander made their getaway.

"Shit!" Alexander swore. "What does the CIA want with us?"

"What do they want with anyone?" Mickey replied. "They obviously want to throw us in some blacksite. Now that the CIA is after us, we'll have to limit our international contracts."

"But those pay the best. Fuck!" Alexander complained as Mickey drove them out of the city.

 **NOW WE KNOW WHY ALEXANDER IS SO HOSTILE TOWARDS ZAPATA. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	23. A Sister's Death, A Brother's Grief

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA._

Alexander was feeling out of place as he headed back to Kurt and Jane's apartment. He'd never meant to kiss Patterson. He'd never been in a relationship and he'd never even been kissed before in his life. It had come out of nowhere...but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. His hand caressing her cheek, his lips against hers. He'd never felt so good in his life, except for when he got revenge on those Mexican human traffickers and when Jane held him. When he got back to the apartment, he walked into find Kurt and Jane were in a state of disbelief. Jane was angry, Kurt was hurt, they had both been crying.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked. Jane and Kurt turned to him, unsure of what to say.

"Alexander..." Kurt stuttered. "We were just talking..."

"Your sister is dead." Jane cut in. Alexander was floored. He'd never actually met Avery, but Mickey had told him about his sister. He felt a twinge of pain pass through him.

"Avery's...Avery's dead?" Alexander asked. Kurt nodded.

"It's my fault Alexander..." Kurt choked out. "I killed her." Alexander stared at Kurt intently. His sister was dead, because of this man. Alexander lunged at Kurt before Jane could stop him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Alexander gritted through his teeth. Jane tried to pull her son off her husband.

"Alexander, stop!" Jane said as she tried to get him off. "You can't do this." Alexander turned to her with rage.

"How do you know!" He shouted. "You don't know anything about me! Where were you when I lost my first tooth? When I needed to learn how to ride a bike? On my first day of school? When I was sick? You missed everything. You don't know me!" Alexander she'd tears as he shoved Kurt to the ground and ran out. Jane weren't over and slowly helped Weller up. She was pissed at him beyond measure, don't get her wrong, but she did think that Alexander was out of line.

* * *

This was just Alexander's luck. Finally, just when everything was finally going his way, just when he finally felt that he had a home, It was all turned to a pile of shit. His sister was dead, his mother wouldn't kill the bastard who did it, and the only man he felt he could trust was long gone. Alexander didn't really know where to turn. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He went over to a safe house near the NYO and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Rich Dotcom answered the door.

"Hey Alexander, my blood-thirsty amigo." Rich said. "I'm kid of surprise to see you here."

"I'm kind of surprised to be here Rich." Alexander replied. "A lot of shit went down with Jane and Weller. Do you think I could stay with you for a few days, until I figure something out?"

"Sure thing, me casa, su casa." Rich agreed as he went Alexander inside.

 **IS AVERY REALLY DEAD? CAN ALEXANDER RECONNECT WITH THE WELLERS? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	24. Flashback: Blood, Money, andGuilt?

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _San Francisco, California. 5 years ago._

After the fiasco in Spain, Mickey and Alexander stopped going on international missions and restricted themselves to carrying out hits on US soil. Despite their limited killing ground, the 2 men found that jobs were still plentiful. They traveled through all 50 states taking all and any contracts that were offered. As Alexander killed more and more people, he started to feel less and less about it. To him, killing was just a job, and he was awfully good at it. The first time Alexander Briggs actually had qualms about killing a fellow human being was in the summer of 2013. It started when Mickey got an email from his dark web account.

"Hey Alex." Mickey said as he walked into Alexander's bedroom. "We got a new contract."

"Who's the hit on?" Alexander asked.

"Some dude named Chip Smith. Apparently, he ran a human trafficking ring in Los Angelas. He had a lot of women killed when they wouldn't play ball with him. One of those girls had a rich sister and she wants him dead."

"So where are we going?"

"After the feds busted his ring, he went dark. However, I got word that Smith spends most of his days out on the lake sailing on his yacht." Mickey told him.

"Well then." Alexander said as he stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Mickey and Alexander took a private plane to San Francisco and began checking all the docks and shipyards and yachting clubs for Chip Smith. They finally found him one day at a dock. He was with a 5 year old girl who both men assumed was his daughter. Chip was showing her how to maintain the yacht. Mickey and Alexander were watching him from a few yards away. Alexander was brandishing a custom made pistol with a silencer and a sight. They waited for a while, but Alexander didn't fire. Mickey finally broke the ice.

"Do you have a clear shot on the fucker?" Mickey whispered.

"Yeah." Alexander whispered back.

"Then shit or get off the pot." Mickey told him.

"His daughter is right next to him."

"Well then, they can share some last words. He can give her some parting advice to having a nice life." Alexander looked at Mickey in disbelief.

"You want me to kill the son of a bitch while his daughter is right in front of him." He asked. Mickey grew frustrated.

"Put down the gun Alex." Mickey said as Alexander lowered his gun. Mickey pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I want you to read this Alex." Alexander took the piece of paper and began to read.

"Wanted by the FBI. Chip Smith. Wanted for Human Trafficking, conspiracy to commit lewd acts on minors, kidnapping, and murder." Alexander stated as Mickey pointed to the mugshot on the poster.

"That is who Chip Smith is." Mickey told him. "If he wanted to be a yacht man, this poster would never have been made because he would never have started buying and selling human beings."

"Yeah..." Alexander agreed.

"Look, that little girl has to learn the truth of life at some point, just like you did when Shepherd and Roman took you from your mom."

"And what "truth", is that?"

"That life is Hell. Pure Hell." Mickey replied. "A man or woman must accept their fate or be destroyed by it. So stop being a pussy and take the shot." Alexander sighed as he raised his pistol and killed Chip Smith with a single shot.

"Daddy...Daddy!" The girl cried as Mickey patted Alexander on the back.

"Good boy." He said as he and Alexander took their leave. On the plane ride home, Alexander didn't say a single word to Mickey and for the next 5 years, he didn't feel a twinge of guilt over killing.

 **NEXT TIME, ALEXANDER AND THE TEAM GOES UP AGAINST THE CORRUPTION OF DIRECTOR HIRST. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	25. Taking Hirst Out Of Play

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA._

It has been a rough few days for Alexander. Rich had been very welcoming and didn't press Alexander to talk about what was bothering him and while that made things easier, Alexander was still trying to deal with his feelings. It wasn't any easier having to go into the NYO every day and having to feel the horrible tension that was going on between Jane and Weller. On one particular occasion when Jane was showing her anger at Weller, Alexander retreated into the lab to have some peace. However, when he ran into Patterson, he knew that peace would not be his.

"Alexander..." Patterson said as she was surprised to see him.

"Patterson...look about what happened in Times Square..." Alexander started to say.

"It's fine, let's just forget about it." She replied. Alexander should've felt relieved, but instead he felt slightly disappointed.

"Fine." He said as he backed out of the lab. As Alexander left the lab, he didn't think that he had feelings for Patterson, but he had felt something in that kiss. He knew it and she knew it.

* * *

Alexander had gone to the bathroom to clear his head and when he came back, he found the team in the lab, looking like shit had just hit the fan.

"What's the matter?" Alexander asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, it turns out not only is our favorite FBI Director dirty, but she's trying to frame Patterson for doing all her dirty work." Rich told him.

"Well, I never really liked that bitch." He replied.

"You never really liked anyone." Zapata remarked. Alexander rolled his eyes.

"We have to get you out of here." Jane said to Patterson. Weller and the team went out to try and stall Hirst while Alexander was left alone with Patterson.

"I have an idea." Alexander said as he went over to the air ducts. "Climb through the ducts." Patterson didn't argue as He gave her a boost up. When the team came back in with Director Hirst in tow, Alexander fed them a lie. "Patterson broke out of the lab."

"I want this building on lockdown." Hirst ordered as everything went into motion. "Edgar, I want Rich Dotcom and that boy in my office."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that a laboratory agent with no where near the amount of combat experience that you have overpowered you?" Hirst asked Alexander as he sat in her office as Reade watched on.

"Did I stutter when I spoke?" Alexander replied. "She got the drop on me." Hirst leaned in.

"Here's the thing, I don't believe you."

"Here's the thing, I couldn't care less what you believe."

"Why do you want to risk your freedom for agent Patterson?" Hirst asked.

"That's none of your business." Alexander answered as he turned away and suddenly, the lightbulb went on in her head.

"Aww, does someone have a little crush on the lab lady? How cute." Hirst said, mocking him. Alexander looked her dead in the eye.

"Fuck. You." He replied as he spat at Hirst.

"Agent Reade, take Mr. Briggs to the holding cells." She ordered as Reade handcuffed him. As Reade was leading him to the holding cells, Alexander kicked him in the groin and took off. He ran through the building until he found himself in a supply closet. As he stopped to catch his breath, he was caught off guard by Patterson.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hiding from Hirst." She replied. "What about you?"

"Hiding from Reade. She made him arrest me." As they were talking, Zapata came in. Patterson had sent her a text.

"So, what's the plan?" She said. Rich thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"I have an ingenious idea." He said smirking.

* * *

Hirst and Reade had the entire NYO on lockdown while they searched for Alexander and Patterson. Eventually, Alexander got the text that Patterson had gotten out. He turned to Rich who had a look of smugness on his face.

"Boom. I told you the old man mask would work. Oh ye of little faith, why did you doubt..." Rich started to babble.

"OK, OK, you're awesome, let's just go." Alexander replied. The 2 men made their way through the halls until they were spotted by Hirst and Reade.

"Stop those men!" Hirst shouted as Alexander took off running. He almost lost them until he landed himself in a dead end.

"There's no where for you to run Briggs." Hirst replied.

"The fuck there isn't!" Alexander shouted as he dove out a near by window. He landed on a truck that was carrying fabric. He was a little hurt, but alive. He got out of the truck and went running for all he was worth. He made his way to a pay phone and called Zapata.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Tasha, it's Alexander, I got out of the NYO." Alexander answered.

"Great, i'm with Patterson, we're gptrying to find prove that Hirst is dirty."

"OK, i'll find somewhere to lay low." Alexander said as he hung up.

* * *

Alexander headed to an abandoned building in the city. He and Mickey had taken shelter there once when the feds were on their tail. As he made his way into the building, he suddenly heard other people coming near him. He looked and saw Hirst along with Reade and Kurt.

"Give up the guy you work for. We can protect you from retaliation. One realist to another, you know this is your best shot." Reade argued with her.

"Nice try, but my ride's here." Hirst replied. Zapata struggled with the man who was holding captive and she broke free as Weller held Hirst at gunpoint.

"Game over. You're out of moves." He told her.

"Do it! It's better than what's coming for me." She replied. "

And what is that?" Kurt asked. "Who do you work for?"

"You don't want to know! You can't beat him! He'll only bring pain and suffering to all of you! All the more reason to take him down. I'm already dead. Just pull the trigger." Hirst pleaded. Alexander moved to attack her but Jane held him back as Weller put the cuffs on her.

* * *

After Hirst was taken into custody, everyone went back to the Weller residence to celebrate. While everyone was teasing Rich about actually caring about the team, Alexander had a beer off by himself. As he drank, Patterson came up to him.

"Hey..." She said as Alexander put his beer down.

"Hey...so are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah, i'm going back to work. All the charges against me were dropped."

"That's good..." They were both silent for a moment when Patterson finally spoke up.

"Thank you, for helping me." She said.

"It's OK, I ain't a snitch." Alexander replied.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What Hirst said. I heard it when I was in the ducts. That you have a crush on me?" Patterson said as she looked into his eyes. Alexander was afraid for the first time in his life. He'd never had feelings for any woman except his mother. Now he felt he had feelings for this woman, but dare he act on them?

"Can I kiss the lab lady, just once?" Alexander asked as Patterson pressed her lips to his. When she parted, she held his face in her hands.

"You can do it whenever you want." She replied as they began to make out. Jane saw them, but simply kept her mouth shut. Not wanting to spoil her son's one moment of happiness. Happiness she wasn't sure she would ever share with Kurt.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	26. Flashback: Making Plans

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA. 4 years ago._

Mickey and Alexander kept building up their reputations as the best killers on US soil. They had become quite good at dodging the feds. However, during this time, Mickey kept going off on solo missions. He claimed their were for "personal business", but Mickey usually never kept secrets, as far as Alexander knew anyway. One day, Alexander was allowed to come on one of Mickey's Personal missions.

"So, where are we going?" Alexander asked as the 2 men packed.

"New York." Mickey replied. "I'm meeting with a couple colleagues of mine."

"What's the meeting about?" Alexander inquired as Mickey sighed.

"You and I both share the same goal: payback on Shepherd." Mickey told him. "These guys are the same deal as me, they used to be Sandstorm until I opened their eyes."

"They're gonna help you take down Shepherd and Roman?"

"Hopefully, we're still too small to challenge Shepherd, but we're growing. It's only a matter of time before Shepherd makes a mistake and when she does, we'll nail her." Mickey insisted as they headed out to catch a private plane.

* * *

A few hours later, Mickey and Alexander landed in NYC. Mickey arranged for the meeting to take place in a safehouse he had. At around 7 PM, 2 men arrived at the safe house. One was clean shaven, the other had a full beard.

"Are those the guys?" Alexander asked.

"Yep, that's Cade and Markos." Mickey answered. "You stay here and guard the house. We're meeting downstairs." Alexander watched as Mickey led Cade and Markos inside and led them down to the basement.

* * *

Once they were all settled, Mickey began the meeting.

"So, how's it going?" He asked as Cade and Markos looked at each other.

"We've gotten several people to join us, but the majority are still too scared of Shepherd to even risk moving against her." Cade replied.

"What about Nigel? They set him up as a mole in the FBI. He'd be a powerful ally." Mickey pointed out.

"He's too fresh in. He still believes that Shepherd and Remi are going to help him avenge his dead wife. He'd turn us in." Markos argued. Mickey cursed under his breath.

"So, we've made no real progress? Then why did you call me up here?" Mickey asked in anger. Cade and Markos shared a glance.

"It's beginning." Markos said. "Shepherd's finally going to move against the government." Mickey was stunned.

"How soon?"

"I don't know, by 2015 at the latest."

"Damn it, we're not ready." Mickey spat. "What is she going to do?"

"I don't know for sure. All we know is that Remi is behind the whole thing...she's being sent to Kurt Weller." Mickey leaned back in his chair.

"Why would Shepherd send her only daughter to her charity case?" He wondered.

"We don't know, we're on a need to know basis." Cade said. Mickey smiled.

"Well, I have an ace of my very own." He replied. "You remember the boy you saw coming in?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"That...is the son of Remi Briggs." Mickey said as Cade and Markos were stunned beyond belief.

"Remi doesn't have children..." Markos replied.

"Like Cade said, you're on a need to know basis. I took him from Remi right after he was born. I've been training him to be a cold blooded killer. He's going to help us take down Shepherd and Roman." Mickey stated.

"But what about Remi?" Cade asked. "Will he really kill his own mother?"

"When the time comes. Right now his motivation is getting her back. Why change his narrative more than I have to. In time, all 3 of the Briggs terrorists will be dead and Cadet Weller right along with them. Gentlemen, our time is coming, and when everything is ready, Shepherd won't know what hit her."

 **MICKEY HAS OLANS TO MAKE SANDSTORM HIS OWN, WILL ALEXANDER BE HIS KEY? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	27. A Heart To Heart: Part 1

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT. SHOUTOUT TO ISHD WHO'S BEEN HERE FROM THE BEGINNING.**

 _New York City, USA._

While Patterson was being framed and Hirst was corrupting the NYO, Jane and Kurt had managed to put their marital troubles aside. Once Hirst was gone however, the tension levels rose back up. Jane couldn't be near Kurt and whenever she spoke to or about him, she always had a taste of disdain in her voice. It got so bad that Jane eventually moved out of the apartment and left Kurt. Everyone was feeling horribly awkward around both of them. Even Alexander just wanted all of the drama to end. He finally decided to do something he'd never done before.

* * *

After a long and awkward day at work, Kurt Weller returned to his apartment. He expected it to be empty, but instead he found Alexander sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a bottle of his Pennsylvanian beer.

"Alexander..." Weller said in surprise.

"Sit down Kurt." Alexander replied as Kurt slowly sat down. "Look, everything inside me wants to kill you for what happened with Avery."

"Then why haven't you killed me?" Weller asked. Alexander sighed.

"You haven't earned a death at my hands." Alexander stated. "You may have ended her life, but you didn't take it. I understand that it was an accident...but make no mistake, if you had intended to kill my sister, I would've cut you open like a pig and I would've enjoyed it."

"You might as well have. My stepdaughter is dead. My wife hates me." Kurt lamented, feeling sorry for himself.

"Well, if you love something, set it free. If she really loves you, she'll come around. If not, then she never really loved you in the first place." Alexander reasoned. Kurt nodded as he grabbed a beer of his own and joined Alexander in a drink.

"So, have you heard from Mickey?"

"No, he's laying low. He's got something big planned and he wants to be ready for it."

"Like what?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I Don't know. I always thought that the end game was to kill Shepherd and Roman, but Mickey's always talking about what he calls "the bigger picture." Alexander replied.

"What bigger picture?"

"Mickey never told me the whole thing. All he said was that he was working with some insanely rich dude who doesn't like to lose. He and Mickey were going rain down a Hellfire of shit on Sandstorm." Kurt sighed as they drank. He knew Mickey was no good, but what good would it do to tell Alexander that the only man he cared for in the world might be a piece of shit. Alexander would probably tell him to go to Hell. Despite everything, he wanted to protect Alexander, he'd already let one of Jane's kids die, he wasn't going to lose the other.

 **CAN JANE AND KURT RECONCILE? WHO IS MICKEY WORKING WITH? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	28. Flashback: Dealing With Dr Borden

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA. 3 years ago._

After the meeting with Cade and Markos, Mickey and Alexander began going on what Mickey called "off the book" missions. These hits wern't for business, they were strictly personal. These missions made Alexander feel uncomfortable, mainly because he never did anything. Mickey was always the one carrying out the hits. Alexander was the lookout and the getaway. He and Mickey had always done everything together and now he felt like Mickey was shutting him out. However, he was still loyal to the man who had raised him. One day, Mickey walked and he looked serious.

"Alex, I'm gonna be gone for a few days." Mickey said as Alexander started intently at him.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked.

"New York." Mickey replied.

"Is it another off the book mission?" Alexander inquired.

"Yeah, it is. It's vital for our plans against Shepherd and Roman. I'll be back in a few days."

"Why can't I come with you?" Alexander asked as Mickey got intense.

"Because I said so, If I needed you, I'd take you with me; but I'm not, so I don't." Mickey said as he left the room.

* * *

When Mickey landed in New York, he started scoping out an apartment in the city. Finally, 5 days after he arrived, he made contact with his target. A dark skinned man was walking into the apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Once he closed the door, he came face to face with Mickey.

"Hey Nigel, or do you prefer Robert, or how bout Dr. Borden." Mickey said as Borden turned around nervously.

"What are you doing here Mickey?" He asked. "I can't be seen with you."

"Is that what Shepherd said?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, you left us and now you're trying to turn us against Shepherd and Remi. I should be killing you." Borden replied.

"And yet you haven't, I assume that Cade and Markos spoke to you about what I offer."

"They did indeed, and I am not interested." Mickey laughed.

"Still the ever loyal lapdog, I see." Borden got red at this comment.

"I am loyal to a cause that I believe in! I am trying to save this bloody country from disaster..." Borden shouted.

"It ain't gonna bring her back Nigel." Mickey told him. "Chris is dead, so you better get used it."

"I AM USED TO IT." Borden yelled. "I know she's dead..." the doctor began to weep. Mickey was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I know about phase one. You wiped Remi's memory and sent her to the FBI. I can't believe that Shepherd would be so stupid."

"We need to gain Weller's confidence. We need to get rid of Mayfair." Borden explained.

"Well, while you kneel before Ellen Briggs and follow her on this crazy crusade, I have a Briggs of my own to deal with." Mickey said smirking. Dr. Borden looked at him.

"You mean Roman?"

No, not Roman."

"Then who do you mean?" Borden asked as Mickey smiled and headed for the door.

"One day, it's going to come down to me or Shepherd. You will either fight with me, or die with her. See you around, doc." Mickey said as he left Borden's apartment.

 **WILL BORDEN SIDE WITH MICKEY OR SHEPHERD? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	29. Bonding Over DND

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

Even though Alexander had "sort of" forgiven Weller for accidentally killing his sister, Jane was still holding out. Things remained icy between them. Alexander and Patterson tried to get them out of it, but those two were stubborn as Hell. On the bright side though, as things remained cold with Jane and Kurt, things began to get warm with Alexander and Patterson. They began hanging out every day after work and even though they hadn't made it official, if you looked at them, you could swear that they were lovers and no one would judge you for it. On one such day, Alexander had gone over to Patterson's place and was being taught how to play _Dungeons And Dragons._

"You've serious never played DND before?" Patterson asked as she began setting up a character for him.

"Mickey said that DND was for virgins with too much time on their hands." Alexander replied. Patterson would definitely have words with Mickey if she ever saw him.

"Well, Mickey's not here, so it doesn't matter what he thinks." She stated. "So, who do you want to be? A warrior, a mage..."

"I think I'll be a rogue." Alexander decided.

"Going for the uneven morality, huh?" Patterson said. "I prefer the elf cleric myself." Once the characters were set up, the game began.

* * *

"Xander and Annalyse have made it to the hideout of the infamous Orc chieftain." Patterson narrated as they played. "They come face to face with the head Orc. What do you do?" Alexander rolled at the dice.

"21." He read as Patterson continued.

"Xander throws a knife and it hits the Orc in the chest." She narrated. "This allows Annalyse time enough to..." Patterson rolled the dice again. "33, cast a spell that immobilizes him." Alexander couldn't help smiling at how excited Patterson was. After playing DND for a few hours, Alexander and Patterson were on her couch, relaxing.

"That was...surprisingly fun." Alexander said.

"I figured you'd like it." Patterson replied. "It's all about killing." She was trying to be funny, but it did sting just a little bit.

"How long do you think that Jane and Kurt are going to be hating each other?"

"I don't know, I mean, I've never seen anyone love someone more than those 2, but...maybe they have a limit. Kurt did kill Jane's daughter and your sister."

"I know, and I'd like to kill Weller but, I understand that it was an accident. Besides, I don't have time for Weller. I have bigger fish to fry."

"Like who?" Patterson asked.

"Roman and Shepherd. I came here to get my mother and their heads and I will have them." Alexander replied.

"Shepherd's already in custody, can't you let it go?" Patterson asked.

"If someone was responsible for the worst moment of your life, would you let it go?" Alexander asked. Patterson hung her head. She could never forget what Borden had done to her. He'd broken her heart and had almost killed her.

"Never." She replied as she and Alexander held each other tightly.

 **WILL PATTERSON FIND OUT ABOUT ALEXEANDER'S CONNECTION TO BORDEN? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	30. Flashback: Remi's Pain, Mickey's Gain

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Oregon, 2 years ago_

After Mickey's meeting with Dr. Borden, Alexander's revenge seemed to be within his reach. Many more members of Sandstorm began to see Shepherd for who she really was and turned to Mickey in a desperate hope to salvage their revolution. As phase 1 continued to play out, Mickey kept preparing Alexander for the moment when Mickey would use him to take control of Sandstorm. At this time, Mickey also began gaining contacts in both the FBI and the CIA. Alexander was always on his guard, ready for the moment when Mickey would say that it was time to end Shepherd and Roman for good. He had no idea though, that Mickey was making plans for his own personal vendetta. He got a hint one day when Mickey announced that he was going to Oregon for a few days.

"Why are you going to Oregon?" Alexander asked.

"I have personal business to deal with there." Mickey replied.

"What kind of "personal buisness"?

"The kind that is both personal and none of your buisness."

"At least tell me if it's connected to Sandstorm." Alexander pleaded. Mickey sighed.

"Yeah, it is. I'm meeting with someone who is very close to Shepherd." He replied as he gathered his bags and headed out.

* * *

A few hours later, Mickey had touched down in Oregon and thanks to one of his moles in the CIA, he was able to get into to one of the CIA's infamous black sites where they held and more often then not, tortured people they thought knew things they didn't. He posed as a CIA asset and slipped past the heavy security. Once he got into the actual black site, he headed to where they were keeping the only prisoner they had there. As he opened the cell, he saw a woman who was wearing a worn out pear of sweat clothes. She had tattoos over her entire body and there was a hole in the sweat shirt where you could see one tattoo in particular: _KURT WELLER FBI._ As she turned to Mickey in fright, he couldn't help but laugh.

"My my, how the mighty have fallen." Mickey commented. "You know, there used to be a time when you could make grown men shit their pants. Now look at you, you ain't nothing but Keaton's plaything."

"Who are you?" Jane asked, her face like stone.

"It don't matter who I am, it only matters that I know who you is: the bitch who lied to me, the bitch who betrayed me, the bitch whose suffering gives me a warm feeling inside." Mickey replied.

"I don't even remember you." Jane pointed out.

"True, that kind of messes it up for me. If you did remember me, this would be a lot more fun." Mickey laughed as Jane feel to her knees in defeat. Mickey knelt down next to her.

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to know something, you may think you're in pain, but you don't know the meaning of the word. Don't worry though, you will." Mickey said as he leaned into Jane's ear. "And so will they..." he whispered as he stood back up.

"They? Who's they? My team? Jane asked as Mickey just smiled.

"Bye bye Remi, see you real soon." He said as he left the cell and walked away. As he returned to the surface he whistled _Hush Little Baby._

 **HOW DOES MICKEY PLAN TO GET HIS REVENGE ON REMI? HOW DOES ALEXANDER FIT INTO HIS PLANS? NEXT CHAPTER, WE MEET AVERY. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	31. The Briggs Twins Reunited

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA._

The ice did finally break between Jane and Kurt, but not in the way anyone thought. As Alexander arrived at the NYO, he walked into the lab and once again, everyone was looking like a UFO had just dropped out of the sky.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" Alexander asked as everyone turned to him.

"It's Avery...she's alive." Jane said. Alexander was floored. He'd never known his twin sister and he thought that it was blessing to not know her when she died. Not to find out that she was still alive, it sent a flood of emotions straight for him.

"Avery's alive?" Alexander asked. Kurt nodded.

"She's in Germany." Weller stated. "We think she's being held at this compound." Alexander looked at the German compound that Kurt showed him.

"I've seen worse." Alexander replied.

"With all this intel suggesting Jane's daughter might still be alive, our task now is to find her as quickly as possible." Reade pointed out.

"If Avery was working with Roman and Dedrik willingly, then why would they need to kidnap her after?" Jane asked.

"We don't know. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe Roman didn't trust that she'd stay out of view and preserve the story of her death, or he needs her for something else."

"I hate to even suggest this, but how do we know this girl's even Jane's daughter and not just another one of Roman's traps?" Zapata asked.

"Her identity checks out." Patterson replied. "I tracked down the nurse at the hospital where Jane gave birth, and she gave us the name of Avery's adoptive parents: Bob and Elsa Drabkin.

"From there, Patterson dug up school records and family photos." Weller continued. "The photos match the girl I met in Berlin. It is definitely her.

"Avery's 9-1-1 call was cut short. Maybe her captors walked in on her while she was trying to call for help." Reade said.

"Meaning if she is still alive, we may not have much time." Jane pointed out.

"I'll send a local team to Dedrik's farm again."

"No. We only have one shot to get this right. I'm not trusting anyone I don't know."

"Jane's right. We've got to be smart about this." Kurt added. "If Roman learns that we've all left the country, then he'll move her and make sure that we never find her. The team has to be small."

"All right, you run point with Jane. You're familiar with Dedrik and you can ID Avery." Reade ordered.

"This is my daughter, okay? I'm running this, and I don't want Kurt there." Jane argued.

"Jane, you can't do this alone." Weller pleaded.

"She won't. I'm going with her." Alexander said as everyone looked at him.

"Alexander..." Jane started to say.

"Don't. I'm tired of having to stay at casa del Dotcom because you and Weller are fighting like children. What's done is done. Now, I'm going to get my sister. I'll go with or without you mom, which is it?" Jane finally relented.

"Fine." She muttered. "There's someone else I want to bring. His name is Clem Hahn. He's one of the best kidnap and ransom guys out there." Alexander groaned.

"Wow, you can't make this easy can you?" he said sarcastically.

"You know Clem?"

"Mickey wanted me to take him out a few months ago, but he got away before I could ice him."

"I can't authorize a civilian, let alone a stranger..." Reade started to say.

"He's a professional and this is what he does. He's not a stranger. We have worked over a dozen jobs together, all successful.

"It's too risky."

"Look, you can help me or you can jam me up, but I am doing this my way, with or without the FBI's help."

"It wouldn't hurt to have an expert with people in Berlin." Zapata relented.

"I'll vet Clem and if he passes, he goes with Jane, Alexander, and Weller." Reade replied.

* * *

"So were you in a relationship with this guy?" Kurt asked as he, Jane! And Alexander got in the plane for Berlin.

"You and I were apart. I didn't think we could see each other ever again." Jane confessed.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"You really want to play that card with me?"

"Look, it was over. I was trying not to hurt you." Weller argues. Alexander felt like slapping himself, he was getting pretty fed up with this quarrel.

"You know, maybe we should just stop working so hard to protect each other, because it just seems to make things worse." Jane stated as Clem walked in.

"Jane."

"Hey. Clem." Jane replied.

"Kurt." Come offered. Kurt said nothing. "Ah. All right, so is this how it's gonna be? Jane says that you're good." When Clem saw Alexander, he groaned.

"You again, I had to swim through a river of literal shit to get away from you."

"Relax Clem, I ain't here for you, i'm Here for my sister." Alexander stated. Clem was floored.

"Sister..."

"Alexander's my son." Jane pointed out.

"So what have you got?" Weller asked, changing the subject.

"I, uh, talked to my guys on the ground. Had them check out that farm in Spandau. It's abandoned." Clem answered.

"So we're at a dead end."

"No, not exactly. My contact said that Dedrik's crew uses a factory in Berlin as a front.

"You think that's where they moved Avery?" Jane asked.

"Well, there have been a lot of cars coming in and out recently, so it's a good bet." Clem replied.

"Fine. We start there." Weller stated as Alexander looked out the window.

* * *

After they landed on the ground, Jane, Welller, Alexander and Clem headed over to the factory, but they were sure to stay a safe distance away.

"Hey I got something here."Clem said as he joined them. "This is factory blueprints.

"All right, so there's three entrances. " Weller said as he looked at the blue prints. "We each take a door, going hard and fast, and surround them from all sides."

"We should eh, We should go in quietly, together." Clem argued. "We split up once we're inside."

"The more time that they have to see us coming, then the more time they have to hurt Avery." Kurt shot back.

"We use shock and awe, and Avery could get hurt because of it." Clem pointed out.

"Okay, we don't know what we're walking into. The place could be rigged. So I say we go with Clem's way. We stay together, take 'em by surprise. That's how we did most of our K&R runs." Jane decided.

"Fine. So then we go in slow and quietly." Kurt relented. The 4 snuck into the factory and managed to avoid detection until Dedrik got a look at them. He began firing at them.

"Jane. We've got to stop him." Weller shouted.

"Now they know we're here. We need to move fast. Clem stated. "Jane! You okay?"

"We have one hostile down on the east wing." She said. "Any sign of Avery?"

"Nothing."

"All right, let's clear the north end of the building." Jane said as an explosion rocked the factory.

"Avery! Avery!" Jane shouted. They saw Dedrik holding a bound and gagged Avery as he threw her in a van.

"Fuck! You let her go you shit head." Alexander shouted.

"The van didn't have plates, but, we can give a description." Weller said.

"Okay, I'll call the police and put out an Amber Alert." Clem offered.

"We should have breached this building from different sides."

"It wouldn't have mattered. They made an exit that wasn't on the map; and besides, if you didn't shoot the guy, we would have somebody to talk to still.

"If I didn't shoot that guy, you'd be dead."

"Guys, guys!" Jane said, splitting them up. "This guy you shot has a phone. He's got to have Dedrik's number."

"Well, we can't call him without a plan." Clem argued.

"You got a better idea?" Kurt asked.

"Let me see if I can crack his password."

"How you gonna do that? Trial and error?"

"Give me the phone." Clem said as he fiddled with the phone for a minute. "Cracked."

"Nicely done." Weller admitted.

"Okay, the German phone network is heavily encrypted." Clem told them. "It's gonna be hard to trace the call. I got a program that might work. I used it on a job in Belgium. It's a similar system. I'll call international ops and get us a safe house. Come on."

* * *

"All set. When we make the call, we should be able to pick up Dedrik's signal within seconds." Clem said. "After that, it all depends on the cell towers and how fast we can pinpoint a location."

"Okay. I'll talk, cause he knows me already." Weller said as the phone started to ring. Suddenly, Dedrik appeared on FaceTime.

"Hello? Dedrik, this is Kurt Weller."

"Wie geht's, Kurt." Dedrik replied.

"Dedrik, listen to me. All we want is Avery."

"All I want is a way out. Lift the Amber Alert and get me an unmarked jet at the Schonefeld Airport." Dedrik demanded. "You have until 3:00 or I kill her."

"How can I trust you? You've already set me up, made me think that I killed Avery." Weller pointed out.

"Yeah, when you thought you were shooting me. I wish I could have seen your face when you saw her lying there. She's a good little actress.

"We won't meet any of your demands unless you prove Avery is still alive."

"Very well. See for yourself." He said as he showed a tied up Avery. "See? Very much alive...For now.

"Avery!" Jane said in fear. "No, let me talk to her."

"You have your proof. Now get me my way out, and don't do anything stupid." Dedrik said as he hung up.

"I was only able to narrow it down to a mile radius." Clem said.

"It's a start." Weller said. Alexander was pissed.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." He said through his teeth.

* * *

"This is an approximate radius." Clem said as they got a new plan together.

"It looked like Avery was in a basement." Weller remembered. "Concrete floors. No natural light. I heard a rumble in the background."

"Maybe a train or a subway nearby. I'll see what runs around there."

"Wait. Look at this. She's signaling. Watch her fingers. She holds up two and then three. Everyone watched as Avery raised her fingers in a certain way.

"It's an address." Alexander said.

"An address?" Clem asked. "Uh, What about this? Tunnel 23. I mean, it's within that radius, and the S-Bahn train runs right next to it.

"Tunnel 23." Jane figured out.

"It's an underground tunnel system that the east Berliners dug. They used it to escape to the west back in the '60s when the wall went up. Closed to the public in 2012. They were waiting for funding to make the museum. So it's empty. It's a great place to hide out."

"Then that's where we're going." Alexander decided.

* * *

"Dedrik could be holding Avery in any one of these tunnels." Jane said as the 3 moved into the tunnel system.

"The main split is here. Dedrik rolls with a small crew, but he might have hired some new guns since we stormed the factory, and he could have set traps." Clem added.

"All right, so we stay on comms. Take it slow." Kurt replied.

"Copy." Alexander said through his comm. They moved through the tunnels until Clem got their attention.

"Hey! We got something over here." He said as Weller went over.

"All right, three heat signatures." He added.

"Okay, you blast the doors. I'll go in first." Jane said as Clem blew the doors down. As Jane went in, gunfire was given and returned. Alexander tried to follow her in, but he decided to cover Weller and Clem as they held their own against Dedrik.

"South tunnel is clear." Jane said through her comm. "Heading back to Avery. Clem, Weller, Alexander.

"Copy." Clem said. As he and a Weller cleaned house, Alexander went back for Jane and Avery When he arrived, he saw Avery pointing a gun at Jane.

"Avery." Jane said as she cocked the gun.

"Don't move." Avery said as she raised the gun.

"Avery..." Jane tried to reason.

"Just put the gun down and let me walk away." Avery pleaded.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Talk to me."

"Roman said you'd pretend to know what I was going through. That you'd lie and promise to protect me."

"You still trust him? He kidnapped you, he held you for months. Roman is the liar."

"I know that. I don't trust him anymore, but I also don't trust you. I know you'll just throw me in a cell like you did to him."

"Look, Roman killed innocent people." Jane told her.

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You abandoned me." Avery argued.

"No No, my mother took you from me." Jane pointed out. "I would never have ..."

"Roman said you'd blame her. Shepherd, right?" Avery countered.

"Roman manipulated you. You have to see that. He twisted things to turn you against me. It's what he does." Jane explained. "Now, Avery, you need me to get out of here. Roman's gonna come after you. He's not on your side.

"And you are?"

"You're my daughter."

"I've survived my whole life without you. I've never needed you, and I'm not about to start now."

"That's fine. But please come with me. You will have full FBI protection. If you don't want to see me after that, you don't have to. What's the alternative? Look at where you are. Does this feel like where you belong?" At this, Alexander came out of the shadows behind Avery with a gun at her head.

"Avery." He said as she turned to him. "You have to trust her. My name is Alexander...i'm Your brother." Avery stated at him in silence.

"You're Alexander?" She asked. This caught Jane off guard.

"I have a picture of you." Alexander said as he pulled a snapshot out of his pocket. It was a photo of Avery at her graduation ceremony.

"I have a picture of you too." Avery said as she pulled out a snapshot of Alexander in the woods with a rifle over his shoulder. He remembered that Mickey had taken it a few months ago. _For Nostalgia._ Mickey had claimed.

"I've thought about you a lot, almost as much as I thought about Jane. Please Avery, come back with us. I lost you once, I can't do it again." Alexander said as he started to tear up. "I want my sister back." Avery dropped the gun and went over to him as she stroked his face. He stroked hers in return. Avery was in tears as she hugged him tightly. Jane was a waterfall as she came and wrapped her arms around them both. If you'd been there, you could have felt the love in the room as Jane Weller held her children in her arms and as Alexander Briggs and Avery Drabkin embraced each other as siblings for the first time.

 **ALEXANDER HAS HIS MOTHER AND HIS SISTER. CAN HE FINALLY HAVE THE FAMIKY HE WANTS OR ARE THERE FIRCES CONSPIRING AGAINST HIM. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	32. Flashback: Wanting A Sister

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Berlin, Germany. 1 year ago._

After the fall of Sandstorm at the hands of the FBI, Mickey was enraged. Alexander had never seen him so pissed off.

"It's all Shepherd's fault, that stupid bitch!" Mickey shouted. "I...we had plans. We were going to rain down a Hellfire of shit on that skank, but no, she had to get taken down by Kurt fucking Weller!" Alexander watched as Mickey threw a temper tantrum. He was surprised. He had thought that their whole mission was to take down Sandstorm. He figured that Mickey would be smirking now that Shepherd was trapped in a cell. Nonetheless, he kept his mouth shut as Mickey went into his room, carrying with him a bottle of vodka.

* * *

Alexander waited about 4 hours for Mickey to come out and when he finally did, he had that smug look of confidence on his face again.

"You look better." Alexander remarked.

"I feel better." Mickey said as he sat down next to Alexander. "You know what, we ain't going to let Shepherd's getting arrested get in the way of our...I mean your revenge."

"You bet your ass we ain't." Alexander replied. "I'm come too far and gone through too much shit not to put a bullet in that bitches head." Mickey nodded.

"Damn straight." He agreed. He then turned and looked Alexander straight in the eye. "Alex, there's something that I think you should have." Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out a snapshot. It was of a young and beautiful tan skinned girl wearing a school girls uniform. Alexander turned the picture over and saw that Mickey had written something on it. _AVERY DRABKIN, CLASS OF 2017._

"Who is she?" he asked.

"That...is Remi's daughter and your twin sister." Mickey explained. Alexander studied the picture greedily.

"She's beautiful..." Alexander observed.

"That she is. I gave her a picture of you too." This got Alexander's attention.

"You met Avery?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few months ago when I was on a trip to Germany. I ran into her and we exchanged photos." Mickey explained. He had not actually met Avery and he had taken and left a snapshot without her knowledge, but Alexander didn't need to know that.

"I wish I could meet her." He said.

"I know, but the fact is that you're a killer who gets paid to kill. Do you really think she wants that in her life." Mickey asked. Alexander knew that Mickey was right. Who was he to push his way into Avery's life. "However, I do have some good news for you."

"What news?" Alexander asked.

"I have a lead on your mother." Mickey explained. "She's in Berlin." Alexander was floored. He'd been searching for for his mother for 18 years and now the thought of actually finding her was incredible.

"Is she really in Germany?" Alexander asked with tears in his eyes.

"Go to her boy, she's waiting for you." Mickey replied as Alexander ran off to pack his bags.

* * *

Alexander sat in The Kaiser, a popular beer hall in Berlin, drinking a big mug of German beer. He'd arrived in Germany only a few days ago and was waiting for a lead to show up. He didn't gather very much attention with his round sunglasses and his trenchcoat. He was a very handsome young man though. His jet black hair and semi tan skin melted a lot of ladies' hearts. As he drank, he saw a strong looking man with plenty of facial hair walk in. He looked as though he had been in a fight and then found out that his dog had died. The man went to the counter and ordered a beer. Alexander motioned to the bartender that he'd pay for the man's drink. He'd felt like crap plenty of times in his life and he knew when a man just needed a stiff drink.

 **THIS IS THE LAST FLASHBACK CHAPTER. NOW THAT WE KNOW ALEXANDER'S PAST, WE CAN FOCUS ON HIS FUTURE. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	33. Twinning

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

After Alexander and his family returned to the states, Jane began to reconnect with Weller. However, things between Jane and Avery could have been more awkward. It wasn't from lack of trying. It was just that they didn't know what to do. Jane knew that Avery didn't need her to be a doting mother, overlooking everything she did. However, Jane did want to be with Avery to try to make up for 18 years. Avery in turn, didn't know how to bond with Jane. It was just an awkward situation. However, Avery did end up making a connection with her brother. Avery was in her room at her safehouse when she heard a knock at her window. She went to look and saw Alexander hanging by the tiles of the roof.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Avery asked in shock. Alexander smiled.

"I just wanted to see my little sis, is that a problem?" Alexander asked in return.

"i'm not your "little sis". We're twins, we're the same age."

"I know, I was just trying to mess with you. What if I told you that I could sneak you past your detail?" Avery smiled.

"I'd say keep talking." She replied. Alexander offered his hand. Avery took it as he lifted her up off the ground. He climbed out the window and onto the roof. She held on as Alexander jumped from roof to roof as Avery's detail didn't see a damn thing.

"And, we're in the clear." Alexander said as they jumped off the last roof and landed on the ground.

"You're like Aly Raisman." Avery said as she got to her feet, clearly impressed.

"Ok, Aly Raisman wishes she was me." Alexander joked. "So, What do you want to do?" Avery thought about it for a moment.

"How about we just take a walk?" She offered.

"I'm good with that." Alexander said as he took his sister's hand.

* * *

The thing about people who live in New York is that they walk. A lot. As Alexander and Avery walked through the busy streets of NYC, Avery was impressed by what she saw. Having lived her whole life in Germany, she'd never had the privilege to see everything that American capitalist excess had to offer. The siblings did take detours in a couple of shops. They had no cash, but that didn't stop them from "borrowing" a few sweet trinkets. After taking their own personal tour of the city, they returned to Avery's safehouse.

"Thanks Alex, I had fun today." Avery said as Alexander helped her back inside.

"So did I." Alexander said as he turned to leave. "Avery wait." Avery turned around to face him.

"I...I missed having a sister." He admitted as Avery smiled.

"So did I, missed having a brother I mean..." She stuttered as Alexander kissed her hand.

"I know what you mean. By the way, could you maybe try to give mom a chance. I know it's awkward for you but, she really does want to be a part of your life." He asked as Avery sighed.

"We'll see." Avery said as she shut the window.

 **CAN JANE AND AVERY RECONNECT? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	34. Connecting The Dots

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA_

After Avery had been rescued, the team started getting serious about finding a way to take down Hank Crawford. Meanwhile, Kurt, Jane, and Alexander were desperate to figure out why Avery had set Weller up and caused the breakup heard 'round the world.

"Avery, we know that you've been through a lot." Weller said as they interrogated her. "We need to know how you got mixed up with Roman."

"Just start from the beginning." Jane coaxed.

"What if I don't want to?" Avery asked, her voice full of sass. "Can I go? You wiped Roman's memory and locked him in a cage. Are you going to do the same thing to me if I don't cooperate?

"This is different."

"Why? Because I'm your daughter? He was family, too."

"You caused a lot of tension for our mom and...her husband." Alexander said. Weller tried to ignore the awkward way Alexander had said his name.

"Roman wanted to convince us that you were dead. Why did you help him do that?" Kurt asked.

"He told me he would help me avenge my father's death." Avery replied. "The man that actually raised me, not whoever knocked you up." Alexander suppressed a giggle as Jane was incensed,.

"So, someone killed your father?" She asked.

"No, but he might as well have. After my mom died of cancer, my dad poured himself into his work. Then he got a call from his boss letting him go."

"What kind of work did your dad do?" Weller inquired.

"He was a corporate advisor. He loved his job. Me and that job were the only thing that he had left. Then he just had me." Avery said as she tried to hold back tears. "Threw himself off a bridge. They never found his body, and I never got to say good-bye."

"I'm so sorry." Jane said, she was clearly hurting for her daughter.

"So, I don't know, I just decided to look for you. Then Roman got wind of my search and reached out.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you weren't worth looking for. That my energy was better spent searching for the man who drove my dad to suicide."

"Who is this guy?" Kurt asked. "Your dad's former boss".

"Hank Crawford." Avery answered. Jane and Weller looked at each other.

"Hank Crawford got your dad to bite the bullet?" Alexander asked. Avery nodded.

"Roman gave me a lead to follow, he knew the name of the guy who convinced Crawford to fire my dad. He was in Germany and I heard that my mom was there too, so I decided to kill 2 birds with 1 stone."

"Who was the son of a bitch?"

"His name is Mickey Wilson." Avery said as Alexander's eyes grew wide.

"Mickey Wilson?" Alexander said in pure shock.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's the man who raised me, not whoever knocked mom up." Alexander replied as Avery smiled at the joke.

* * *

"Why would a dark web hit man for hire want a cooperate advisor to lose his job?" Reade asked as everyone met in the main lobby.

"I don't know, but I can tell you. Every thing Mickey does, it's part of the mission in some way." Alexander replied.

"The mission?" Zapata asked.

"Taking down Sandstorm. Killing Shepherd and Roman." Patterson was bringing up everything they had on Crawford when one picture made Jane stop in her tracks. It showed Hank Crawford along with Bob Drabkin and a muscular sun kissed man with long blonde hair.

"Who is that man?" Jane asked nervously. Alexander looked at the picture.

"That's Mickey." He said. "Have you see him before?" Jane nodded.

"When I was being tortured by the CIA in Oregon; one day, he came into my cell. I didn't remember him but he said that he remembered me. He had some kind of grudge, but he didn't say what it was. He said he was going to teach me what pain really meant."

"He told me he was going to Oregon, but he didn't tell me you were there..." Alexander said as he suddenly threw Zapata's coffee at the screens. "SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted as Jane held him close.

* * *

 _Miami, Florida_

Mickey was in one of his safe house, enjoying a beer when he got a call. He put down his beer and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Remi's son knows about Oregon." The voice said, Mickey had a contact in the FBI that was telling him about the investigation. "He's pissed."

"Good, he needs to be. Now we need to redirect his rage to where I want it to be. Phase 1 is complete. Now it's time for phase 2. Contact Paco in Juarez. Tell him to make sure that Diego is caught crossing the border. If he values his life, he'll know what to do. I want him in FBI custody by tomorrow." Mickey said as he hung up. Mickey smiled as he thought about the pain Remi would soon experience. Phase 1 of Mickey's plan had been to reunite Remi with her baby boy. Phase 2 was about tearing them apart.

 **CAN MICKEY TURN ALEXANDER AGAINST HIS MOTHER? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	35. Mickey Shows His True Colors

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

In 1 day, Alexander's new life was turned upside down. It all started when Alexander walked into the NYO and saw Weller standing next to a middle eastern woman.

"Who's She?" Alexander asked.

"This is Nas Kumal." Kurt said. "She helped us take down Sandstorm. Nas, this is Alexander Briggs. Jane's son." Nas took a double take.

"I didn't know Jane had a son." She said.

"Not many people do, apparently." Alexander said. "So, why is she here?"

"She's helping us with one of Roman's tattoos." Kurt asked. Alexander nodded as Rich came out of Reade's office.

"Alexander, my dark web amigo." Rich said as he put his arm around Alexander. "Look, I need you to do me a big favor."

"What do you want Rich?" Alexander asked as they went off in a corner by themselves.

"I'm trying to get Reade to let me go to the Soriae Fonca."

"The dark web comic con?"

"Yes, if i'm Going to be useful in dark web matters, I need to say informed right?"

"I agree, but I don't think Reade will listen to anything I say." Alexander replied. As Rich was about to say something, Alexander's phone began to ring Alexander picked it up.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk." A voice with a southern drawl said.

"You bet your ass we do Mickey. You lied to me." Alexander replied angrily. "You found Remi, you left her in that CIA Hellhole!"

"I had a reason." Mickey promised.

"It had better be a good one." Alexander growled.

"I'm coming to the NYO. There's something you need to know." Mickey said as he hung up.

* * *

An hour later, Mickey arrived at the NYO with a Hispanic man in tow. While the man was in a holding cell, Mickey was being grilled by the team. Jane was shooting daggers at him.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you." She said.

"Because I have answers I think you all will want to see." Alexander looked at the man and recognized him.

"That's Diego Sanchez. He was a slaver." Alexander said.

"He was there the night that Alex was sold into slavery." Mickey added. "Originally, I thought that Alex's adopted parents were the ones that sold him. However, I was wrong. He told me that he saw the woman who sold him."

"Who?" Alexander asked. "Tell me who?" Mickey sighed.

"My English teacher used to say "show me, don't tell me", so how bout I have Diego explain it." Mickey said as he led everyone to the holding cell where Diego was seated.

"So you know who sold Alexander into slavery?" Nas asked. Diego nodded.

"Si, I saw her." He said.

"And if you saw her again, you could recognize her?"

"Si." Mickey smiled as he brought Diego out to the team.

"You know anyone here?" He asked as Diego looked to Jane. Mickey shot him a quick wink and Diego pointed.

"Is her." He said. "She sold the boy." Jane was floored as the entire team stared at her.

"That's not true!" She said as Alexander backed away.

"I didn't want to believe it, so I checked it out and I found Diego. Remi has lied to you from day one." Alexander stood still as stone. He couldn't believe that his mother had betrayed him.

"You can't believe it Alexander." Weller pleaded. Mickey walked over to Alexander.

"I'm sorry you had to find this out, but if we're going to take revenge, you need to know the truth. I need to know that you're still committed to getting back at Shepherd and Roman."He said as Alexander looked at Mickey with dead eyes.

"Of course I am." He replied.

"Then prove it."

"How?" Mickey pulled out a gun and handed it to him. He went over to Patterson and brought her over to him.

"Kill her." Mickey said as Patterson looked in terror.

"Why, she has nothing to do with this?" Alexander said.

"Because I think that you're falling for her." Mickey stated. Alexander looked down.

"It's not true." He replied.

"Then prove it." Alexander took the gun and raised it at Patterson's head.

"Alexander, don't do this." Reade pleaded as Mickey held everyone at gunpoint. Patterson looked into Alexander's eyes.

"Please, don't kill me." She asked in tears as Alexander looked away.

"I have no choice." He said.

"Yes. You. Do." Patterson replied. "You've always had a choice. Like you played games with me, when you went sight seeing with me and when you kissed me. You didn't do those things because you had to. You wanted to."

"I'm a killer Patterson." Alexander said. "You don't know me..."

"I know you love Jane, and you love Avery and a part of you loves me too." Alexander held the gun tightly as he tried to pull the trigger.

"RAHHHHHH"he roared as he turned the gun on Mickey as he pulled the trigger. The gun was empty. Mickey shook his head.

"I've lost you. You've disappointed me boy. You find yourself some geeky tail and you completely forget which side your playing for?" Mickey said in anger. "Remi betrayed you. Diego saw her."

"Si, I know those tattoos anywhere." Diego said as Weller turned to him.

"Jane didn't get those tattoos until she was 33." He said as Diego's eyes widened. Alexander ran over and tackled him.

"WHO SOLD ME INTO SLAVERY? Who?"Alexander roared. Diego looked at Mickey who was giving him the evil eye.

"Why? I dead anyway." He said as Alexander aimed the gun at his balls.

"One more chance." Alexander said as Diego started to cry.

"Is Mickey...he the man." Diego cried out as Mickey shot him dead. Alexander turned to Mickey in pure rage.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Alexander said as he and Mickey began fighting. Alexander was a good fighter, but he was in such a blind rage that Mickey was able to get the upper hand as he knocked Alexander down. Mickey then dove about a window. The team looked down as Mickey used his trench coat as a parachute. "MICKEY! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MICKEY!" Alexander screamed as he slumped to the ground. Jane ran over to him and held him tightly.

"Oh my baby."she cried as she rocked him in her arms. The entire team was in stunned silence as Rich Dotcom walked into the room.

"What'd I miss?"He asked.

 **ALEXANDER HAS BEEN UTTERLY BETRYAED BY THE MAN WHO RAISED HIM? NOW EVERYTHING CHANGES? CAN MICKEY SALVAGE HIS PLAN? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	36. Step-Daddy Weller

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

The entire team was completely floored by what Mickey had done. No one more so than Alexander. He withdrew from everyone completely. He held himself up in the spare room at the Weller's apartment and refused to talk to anyone. The entire team tried to get him out, but they would've had a better chance of getting a compass to point South. Jane tried to tell him how they were going to pay Mickey back all the shit he'd put them through and that didn't work. Avery tried to tell him all the information that they'd found on Hank Crawford and that didn't work. Patterson tried to tell him how much she loved him and that really didn't work. Alexander was still hating himself for putting a gun to her head. Reade and Zapata did a tag team effort. Reade was playing the good cop, telling him that he'd be given immunity for helping take down Mickey and Crawford, while Zapata was playing the bad cop, threatening to send him to a CIA blacksite if he didn't cooperate. They both left empty handed. Rich even offered to take him to a strip club and buy him more lap dances then he would know what to do with. Alexander actually paid him 100 bucks to leave him alone.

"At least he's interacting with someone." Rich said as he blew the money on beers and male strippers. Finally, Kurt was the last batter on deck. He went inside the room and found Alexander lying on the bed like he had been for the past week and a half. Alexander looked up at Weller and groaned.

"I really don't want to talk Kurt." He said as He closed the door.

"That's cool. Do you mind if I just sit here?" Weller asked. Alexander was silent for a minute.

"What the Hell." He replied. Kurt said on the end of the bed as Alexander buried his head in the pillow. For about 5 minutes, nothing was said, then finally Alexander threw his pillow against the wall.

"That mother fucker!" He shouted.

"You mean Mickey?" Weller asked.

"No, I mean Reade...of course I mean Mickey.!" Alexander shouted. "He took 18 years of my life and filled them with lies. He never cared about helping me find mom or getting even with Roman and Shepherd, all he cared about was himself. How can I be sure that anything is true anymore?" Kurt scooted over and placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Jane loves you, if you won't believe anything else, believe that at least." He pleaded.

"How can I?"

"Because I saw Jane when she talked about you and Avery. It broke her hear when she found out what you had gone through in Mexico. If she'd remembered you, she would've walked the Earth to find you."

"Do you really think that mom loves me as much as I love her?" Alexander asked as he sat next to Weller.

"I know she does. She loves you more than anything in the world." He replied. Alexander wiped away a stray tear.

"I just wanted Mickey to be my father so bad...I only saw the parts of him that I wanted to see." Kurt held Alexander's hand.

"Mickey may have raised you, but that does not make him your father." He replied.

"Kurt...I know that I've been giving you a hard time but, I wish that I had a dad just like you." Kurt smiled as he and Alexander shared a moment.

"I know i'm Just the guy that your mom married but, i'd Like to try and be a step father...if you'll let me." Alexander nodded.

"Yeah, i'd Like that a lot." Kurt and Alexander gave each other a huge hug, unaware that Jane was watching the whole scene, crying her eyes out.

 **ALEXANDER HAS FOUND A DECENT STEP FATHER IN KURT WELLER, BUT MICKEY IS STILL OUT THERE ALONG WITH ROMAN AND CRAWFORD. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	37. I Dream Of Mickey

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT, PATTERSON HAD AN AMAZING DREAM, I THOUGHT I'D GIVE ALEXANDER ONE AS WELL. THE VERSE ABOUT WORMWOOD BELONGS TO THE BIBLE.**

 _New York City, USA_

After Alexander and Kurt made peace, the team started to get back in sync with one another. Roman continued to give the team clues about how to take down Hank Crawford. Alexander continued to spend all of his time tracking down Mickey. He called all of his Dark Web contacts, but nothing came up. It was as if Mickey vanished into thin air. As Alexander walked into the lab, he was so frustrated.

"Hey Alex, you OK?" Reade asked as he walked out of his office.

"Yeah, just trying to find Mickey." Alexander replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Reade assured Alexander as he went to take a phone call. Alexander continued pacing as he heard Patterson in the lab.

"Hey, Afreen, can you check the centrifuge?" She asked. "Where did she go?" As Alexander walked into the lab, he heard a loud banging sound coming from a machine.  
"Is every thing OK?" Alexander asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, this seems off." She replied. "I wonder if..." She tried to fix it as the machine started going haywire. "No...No...No..."

"Patterson LOOK OUT!" Alexander shouted as he shielded her with his body as the machine exploded.

* * *

For a few moments, Alexander couldn't see or hear anything. As he got to his feet. He saw nothing but white. He took a few steps when he saw a tan skinned man with an Afro. He recognized him instantly.

"Nigel." Alexander said as Dr. Borden came up to him. "Where am I?"

"You are at the doorway to the truth of your life." Borden replied as a door materialized before them. "Step through this door and you will learn the truth about your life and your role in Mickey's plans." Alexander moved towards the door when Borden put his hand on Alexander's.

"What gives?" Alexander asked.

"Be warned. Once you go through this door, there is no return. You can never unlearn what you will learn inside." Borden replied.

"I'll take my chances." Alexander replied as he stepped inside. As he walked through, he saw a very modern style house. He walked through the living room and heard cooing coming from a room in the hallway. Alexander walked in as he saw a couple kneeling over a baby in a cradle.

"Oh Steve, he's so beautiful." The woman said as she played with the baby.

"I know Pam, I can't believe he's all ours." Steve said as he and his wife admired the baby.

"Hey, who are you people?" Alexander said. The couple didn't even jump. It was as if he wasn't even there. As he watched, he heard a loud bang as the couple turned around. Alexander watched as Mickey burst into the room.

"Well, isn't this cute." Mickey said as he walked in. "A loving couple, a new adopted baby. You guys are living pretty good, ain't ya."

"Who are you?" Pam asked in fear.

"What do you want?" Steve also asked.

"I'm a very dangerous man and I want that baby." Mickey replied as he came closer. Alexander was pissed as Pam and Steve jumped in front of the cradle.

"You're not getting our child." Steve said as Mickey smiled.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." He said as he pulled a sawed off shotgun from his trench coat. He blew Steve away as Pam screamed in horror. Mickey then turned the gun on Pam. Alexander watched in fury as Mickey stepped over the corpses. He took the baby in his arms. "I'm telling you Alex, you and I are gonna have one Hell of a time." Mickey said as he carried baby Alexander out of the room.

"You bastard!" Alexander roared as he followed Mickey out into the hall. As he caught up to them, Mickey turned around and blew Alexander away with the shotgun. Alexander fell back and landed on a cobble stone street. As he got to his feet, Dr. Borden came up to him.

"I tried to warn you." He said as Alexander spat.

"Mickey killed my adoptive parents killed, why?" Alexander asked.

"My responses are limited, so please only ask the right questions." Dr. Borden said.

"Why did Mickey sell me to the traffickers?" Alexander asked.

"He needed you to be as tough as he was. You needed to learn that the world was a cruel place."

"Why would Mickey say that my mother loved me only to frame her?"

"He wanted to confuse you so badly that you would listen to the only voice that you trusted: his voice."

"Did Shepherd know about this?"

"My responses are limited, so please only ask the right questions."

"Why didn't Mickey do this to Avery?" Alexander asked as Dr. Borden smiled.

"That is the right question." He replied.

* * *

Alexander was suddenly transported to a cafe. As he walked around, he saw Mickey talking to a slim woman with black hair.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet." He said to the woman.

"Well, after you tracked me down and broke into my house just to leave a note, I didn't really have much of a choice." She replied.

"Look Mallory, you're my sister and despite the Hell you put me through, I still love you. Why didn't you tell me you wanted out of Sandstorm?"

"Would you have let me leave if I had told you?" Mallory asked. Mickey put his head down.

"You could've at least given me a clue that you were still alive. Letting someone think that someone they love is dead when they ain't is quite cruel." He replied. Mallory nodded.

"I was wrong to leave the way I did Mickey." Mallory confessed. "But I was right to leave. I want to grow old, I want to have children, I want a husband, and I will never have that if I live the life that you do."

"What are you saying Mal?"

"If you love me like you say you do, you need to stay out of my life. Forever. I don't want to see you again." Mallory answered as Mickey held back tears.

"If that's what you want Mallory, but promise me something. If I die, I want you to take immediate action on my behalf. You owe me that much." He said. Mallory thought about it and then nodded.

"All right Mickey, but I want you to stay away from me." She replied.

"Have a nice life Mallory." Mickey said as he left the cafe. As Alexander watched Mickey leave, Dr. Borden joined him.

"Did he leave Mallory alone?" Alexander asked.

"My responses are limited, so please only ask the right questions." Borden replied.

"Is Mallory going to try and avenge Mickey's death when I kill him?

"That is the right question." Borden replied.

* * *

Alexander felt that someone was holding his head in a tin of water. Eventually, his head was pulled up and he heard cheering. Alexander looked down and he saw a basin filled with blood. He looked down st his hands and saw an imprint on his left hand.

 _Property of Diane Patterson_

Alexander's eyes opened wide as he saw Patterson in front of him with a smile on her face and her wrists slit. It was her blood. He looked to his side and saw Mickey wearing a pastor's robe and dark sunglasses. Alexander saw that they were in a church.

"Now that we've added a new member to our flock, let us rejoice! Praise the lord!" Mickey shouted.

"Praise the lord!" Everyone repeated. Alexander saw Jane, Weller, Reade, Zapata, Avery, Crawford, and Roman sitting in pews. Alexander sat next to Avery as she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you joined Alex. Father Mickey's gonna change the whole world!" She squealed. Alexander nodded as Mickey began speaking.

"It has been a long journey for you all, I know. However you can rejoice my children, the time is almost at hand for the prophecy to be fulfilled." Everyone cheered as Mickey spoke. "As the greatest of prophets of told us since time in memorial: Everytning that is born must also die! Praise the lord!"

"Rev 10-11! Rev 10-11! Rev 10-11!" The team kept shouting. Alexander saw a bible on his lap and it hit him.

"The book of Revelation, verses 10 and 11." Alexander said to himself as he opened the Bible and flipped to the verses.

 _"Then the third angel sounded his trumpet, and a great star burning like a torch fell from heaven and landed on a third of the rivers and on the springs of water. The name of the star is Wormwood. A third of the waters turned bitter like wormwood oil, and many people died from the bitter waters."_

Suddenly, the Church was empty except for Alexander and Borden.

"This is Mickey's grand design." Borden said as Alexander closed the Bible.

"What, is he going to bring about the apocalypse? Did he become religious?" Alexander asked.

"My responses are limited, so please only ask the right questions."

"What is Wormwood?"

"That is the right question."

* * *

Alexander was then transported to a strange building. It was filled with high tech and everything was in Russian. Mickey had taught Alexander to speak several languages.

"Where the fuck am I now?" He asked as he walked into a control room. Inside, he saw several men working controls.

"We're below 700 megawatts. We can't do the test." One man said in Russian.

"We are doing this test tonight and that's that." Another man told him. "The Chernobyl nuclear plant is our finest achievement. There is nothing wrong."

"Aw, shit!"Alexander said to himself. "This is Chernobyl!" Suddenly, an employee came running in.

"The reactor, it's out of control!" He shouted as Alexander looked on the screen. He saw Mickey hovering over the reactor lids.

"Checkmate Alex." Mickey said as the reactor exploded. Alexander was blasted out of the control room. He landed on a dusty street. As he got up, he saw a landscape of ruined buildings. Suddenly, Alexander realized where he was.

"It's New York." Alexander said to himself. "It's a parking lot." As he walked, he suddenly saw Jane and Avery. They were naked, their clothes had melted off.

"Alexander." Jane said. Alexander ran over to them.

"Mom...Avery..." Alexander said as he tried to touch them, but his skin was burned.

"Alex, help us...please..." Jane begged as she started to disintegrate.

"Before Mickey destroys us all..." Avery said as she too was reduced to a puddle of toxic waste.

"MOM! AVERY! NO NO NO NO!" Alexander cried at the sky as Dr. Borden held a gun to his head.

"What does Chernobyl mean in English?" Borden asked. Alexander wiped his tears as he thought about it. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Wormwood...What is Mickey going to do?" Alexander asked.

"That is the right question." Borden said as he fired his gun.

* * *

Jane, Avery, and Kurt were sitting next to Alexander in the hospital. He and Patterson had been hurt in the explosion. Patterson had come out of surgery ok, but Alexander was still in a coma. Suddenly, Alexander began to stir.

"Nuh..nuh...MICKEY!" Alexander said as he sat up and screamed. Jane and Avery ran over and held him tight.

"It's OK honey, he won't hurt you." Jane said.

"HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL! I SAW HIM! IT'S WORMWOOD!" Alexander cried out as Avery pressed his head to her chest.

"It's OK Alex!" Avery whispered. Alexander cried as he rocked in their arms.

 **WHAT DOES MICKEY HAVE PLANNED? HOW WILL HE BRING ABOUT "WORMWOOD"? BTW, I'M NOT SURE WHAT PATTERSON'S NAME IS, I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMEONE CALL HER DIANE IN ONE OF THE EPISODES. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	38. Borden's Back

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA_

Jane and Avery stayed with Alexander in the hospital as he recovered from his injuries. Sometimes, he would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming bloody murder. Avery would always be there to hold him and get him back to sleep. Finally, he was ready to get back to work. He needed to find out what Mickey's plan was. Against his better judgment, Alexander decided to tell Reade about his dream.

"What is Wormwood?" Reade asked Alexander as he came into the office.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it ain't for the benefit of mankind. It's for the benefit of Mickey." Alexander replied. Suddenly, Weller got a text from Patterson: she'd cracked a new tattoo. As the team went into the lab, Patterson and Rich had already set up.

"Right, you remember this one, the dragonfly tattoo?" Patterson asked as the team filed in. "We solved it a few weeks ago?

"Led to a thread on a message board, but it was empty." Weller replied.

"Until an hour ago. Two users started a conversation, Dragonfly164 and Atlantic17.

"Cool names, guys." Rich replied "After Atlantic replied, the messages disappeared so I'm thinking maybe they did a little scruba-dub-dub?

"Which means there could be older messages as well." Patterson added.

"Let's see if we can dig 'em up."

"That's why I brought you in here."

"Hey, sorry, uh, to interrupt, but I need to talk to you, Patterson." Jane said as she pulled out her phone

"Oh, sure, yeah, totally. I wouldn't wanna manterrupt two women..." Rich started to say "Wait, no, manterrupting is when...Sorry, now I'm mansplaining  
manterrupting.

"I'll Google it." Patterson said, cutting him off as she and Jane went out. As everyone was working on the forum, Alexander was going through all of his dark web contacts. The problem was that all of his dark web contacts were now giving him the cold shoulder. He went back to the lab and found Rich working on the forum.

"Hey Rich, can I talk to you?" Alexander asked.

"Sure thing my amigo, but I gotta work on this forum and I'm having a meeting with this FBI bitch that might send me back to prison." Rich replied.

"No one on the dark web is talking to me." Rich sighed as he turned to face Alexander.

"I didn't wan to be the one to tell you but...you're sort of... _excommunicado_." Rich stuttered. Alexander froze. Being declared _excommunicado_ was the worst thing that could happen on the dark web. If someone on the dark web fucked with someone else on the dark web, they would be declared _excommunicado_. One of the dark web's sacred rules was that you protect your own.

"When did it happen?" Alexander asked.

"A couple days ago." Rich replied. "Mickey told everyone that you're working for the feds. You're off the list. We're still bros Alex, but Hell, if I wasn't already _excommunicado,_ I'd be declared _excommunicado,_ just for speaking with you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Alexander said as he left Rich to his work.

* * *

"Did you find more messages on the forum?" Jane asked as the team went back into the lab went back

"Uh, "more" is an understatement." Patterson replied as Zapata took a closer look.

"What forum?" She asked.

"I cracked the dragonfly tattoo."

"The messages were originally deleted after they were being read, But if you take a very deep dive into the metadata, you find these messages between two users: Dragonfly164 and Atlantic17.

"So what do they say?"

"Uh, it looks like Dragonfly is involved in a terrorist organization. He refers to some kind of attack they're planning."

"What about Atlantic?" Zapata asked. Alexander could tell that she was nervous.

"Most of it is Dragonfly reporting information to him. A few months ago, they went silent until this morning." Patterson replied.

"Dragonfly is in New York now. It says they're meeting under the bridge at Astoria park today." Jane said.

"And if they're here, it could be for an attack." Weller added.

"Any idea who these people are?" Reade asked.

"This is a maybe." Patterson replied.

"You can stop looking." Zapata said as everyone looked at her.

"Why?"

"I know who Dragonfly164 is. It's Borden. He's alive."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because Atlantic17 is me." Everyone was stunned.

"Borden's alive." Reade said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't. He is a CIA asset, and that is why I have been communicating with him. I was his handler."

"Start from the beginning.";

"That, uh, night at the barn He fully expected the explosion to kill him, but it didn't." Zapata explained. "Between the burns and the gunshot wound, he was in bad shape. He performed field medicine on himself and fled the country. The CIA didn't know he was alive until a year later."

"Hold on, does Borden have an Afro, tan skin, real soft spoken?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah..." Reade said. Alexandre groaned. Patterson was pissed.

"You know Borden?" She asked.

"I knew Nigel Thornton. I never knew what his FBI name was. He was part of the splinter cell that Mickey was leading. He got tired of Shepherd just killing innocent people and Mickey offered him a way to get rid of Shepherd and mom." Everyone was reeling from the sudden revelation.

"Borden went undercover shortly after that. He hasn't gotten eyes on Gorovich, but he has given a lot of good intel to the CIA." Zapata continued.

"The Dragonfly message from this morning said he's here in New York. Why is he here?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. He was given a new handler when I came to work on this task force. Keaton's trying to figure out what's going on."

"If Borden is on U.S. soil, then we need to arrest him." Reade insisted.

"You can't do that. If he is still undercover, you will blow a year-long op. I have to meet with him alone." Zapata argued.

"There's nothing left to talk about then." Patterson said as she moved to leave.

"Patterson! I am so sorry!" Zapata begged. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep that from you. How hard it was for you?! I can still feel his hands on me when I try to fall asleep at night. Because before he beat me, shot me, and put a tracking device in me, he used to sleep in my bed." Patterson cried.

"I know."

"All this time, you knew he was still out there and you said nothing."

"I was trying to protect you. I thought it would be better if you never knew he was alive."

"It tormented me that he died on his own terms! All I wanted was to put him in prison, to take back a fraction of the control that he took away from me! You got a second chance and you should have given me that. But instead, you chose to work with him."

"I had to. It is my job." Zapata argued.

"You're my best friend." Patterson counter argued. "Whatever it would've cost you to say no, you should have cared about me more." She stormed out as the team felt the awkwardness in the air.

* * *

The team was dispatched to a local park where they managed to capture Borden. When they brought him back to the NYO, Alexander and Patterson watched him.

"All this time, he's been alive..." She remarked as Alexander kissed her hand.

"I'm going to talk to him." he said as he went into the holding cell. Borden was surprised when he saw Alexander. "Well, Nigel Thornton, long time no see."

"Alexander, I must say I'm surprised to see you." Borden replied. "Then again, I knew that you would see through Mickey's lies when you were ready."

"Patterson honestly thought you were dead."

"Where is Patterson, I have to talk to her."

"You'll talk to her when I say you'll talk to her." Alexander said.

"What do you want?" Borden asked.

"I have questions and you have answers, so we're going to trade. What is Wormwood?" Borden's eyes went wide at the sound of that name.

"You know about Wormwood?" He asked.

"Tell me, what is it. What is Mickey planning?" Borden was quiet for a second.

"Let me speak to Patterson and I'll tell you everything." He replied. As Alexander was about to object, Patterson walked in.

"Patterson." Borden said as he saw her. "I need to talk to you..."

"Fine, first you tell us about Wormwood." She said, her face like stone

"I want..."

"You are done doing this on your terms, now tell me about Wormwood!" Alexander ordered. Borden sighed.

"Ever since the FBI took down Sandstorm, Mickey has lost his mind. He doesn't care about me or you or this country, all he cares about is watching the world burn. Wormwood is Mickey's plan for the end of the world. Have you ever read the bible?"

"Yes, I know about the verse. A falling star will poison the waters. What is Mickey doing?"

"Mickey has gotten his hand on a massive warhead. It's almost as tall as the Empire State Building."

"That's not possible." Patterson argued. "There is no missile that tall."

"There is now. Mickey has been filling it with tons of radioactive material. He's going to launch it at the United States. Imagine the entire country as Chernobyl. Uninhabitable for at least 20,00 years." Alexander looked to Patterson.

"What would happen if Mickey actually did that?" He asked.

"Billions dead. Without the US, the entire world would be thrown out of balance. I can't even imagine the global impact this would have." Patterson replied as she looked drained.

"I'm sorry Patterson, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want to hurt you, you have to believe me." Borden pleaded. Patterson stood up.

"I did believe you once, and my life was ruined because of it." She said as she walked out. Alexander turned to Borden.

"We need your help to stop Mickey." he said.

"What do you suggest?" Borden asked.

"Work with me. With your knowledge about Mickey, you can be a valuable asset."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you do...Patterson will see that there is still some good inside you. It's your choice." Alexander said as Borden weighed his options.

"All right." he said as Alexander and Borden shook hands.

 **CAN THE 2 RIVALS FOR PATTERSON'S HEART WORK TOGETHER? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	39. An Epic Fail On Both Counts

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE.**

 _New York City, USA_

The next day, the team met to discuss a message that Patterson had received from Roman. Alexander had talked to Reade and they both agreed that he could provide valuable intel on Mickey. It was safe to say that Patterson was just a little displeased that Borden was working with them.

"I can't work with him Alexander!" Patterson argued. "You know what he did to me." Alexander said nothing. Patterson had gone into detail about the horrors that Borden had subjected her to.

"Look, What He did to You was unforgivable and I swear, once we've caught Mickey, Crawford, and Roman, i'm going to introduce a bullet to his head, but for right now...we need him." Alexander replied as Patterson consented.

"OK, so tell us about Mickey and Wormwood." Reade said.

"When I first joined the splinter cell that Mickey was creating within Sandstorm, he was a skilled and ruthless strategist," Borden explained. "It after you took Sandstorm down, Mickey changed. He was more irritable, more reckless. The Mickey I knew was so careful in every thing he did. He was still ruthless and creative, but...he wasn't the same. I still thought that he could pull himself back."

"So what changed?" Zapata asked.

"You managed to turn Alexander." Borden answered. "That was not part of Mickey's plan. Mickey's plan was to use Alexander to kill you all before he unleashed Wormwood. He was afraid that you would take him down, just like you did with Shepherd. Now Mickey has truly gone off the deep end. All he talks about is the Bible and destroying the US."

"It sounds like Mickey's lost control." Jane remarked.

"Do you know where he is?" Weller asked.

"No, but I know where he's going to be." Borden said. "He's serving as extra security at Blake Crawford's latest gala."

* * *

"Okay, so, what do we know about Blake's gala?" Reade asked as the team met up to decide on a plan of action

"Well, according to the invitation, guests are instructed to fly into Dubrovnik, Croatia, but it's all we know." Patterson said. "Blake does this every year to keep the paparazzi away. Once the guests arrive at the designated airport, they're then shuttled to the top secret location.

"All right, do whatever it takes to find it."

"Hey, look at this." Zapata said as she pulled out her phone and pulled up some CIA intel. "Bruyere declared himself bankrupt four years ago."

"Well, by the looks of it, Crawford, Roman, and Mickey will all be there. So we need to make sure we are." Alexander said as he left the room. He went to find Jane and saw her talking to Weller and Avery.

"Hey, we got your message." Jane said. "Is everything okay?

"I've been thinking about what you said." Avery replied. "The more we work together, the faster we get Crawford. So, I dug around online, went through my family's cloud accounts, my dad's calendar. This is every snapshot, travel itinerary, and message that has to do with Hank Crawford." Avery had brought a slew of documents and pictures.

That's great. We'll get our analysts on that right away." Jane said. This was not the answer Avery wanted to hear.

"Wait, what do you mean? You said "work together. " Where's the together part?"

"Look, I really appreciate this. But we are racing the clock, chasing a lead that could bring Crawford down today."

"So let me help! That man is responsible for my dad's death, I know it."

"It's too dangerous, I'm sorry. We're get our lab techs on this immediately. But right now there's nothing more you can do. Head back to the safe house. We'll keep you posted." Jane replied as she focused on one picture in particular. "Wait, why do you have a picture of this yacht? Do you know that yacht?

"Know it? Two years ago I spent most of spring break on it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's called "Sea-Duction" I think I'd remember that. I was with my parents, the Crawfords, and the couple who owned it.

"A couple?" Jane asked. "That's Bruyere's boat. We've got no record of him having a wife.

"Yeah, they weren't exactly married." Avery pointed out. "Her name was Allison or Ali something? All I remember is my dad telling me to be nice to them because they were important.

"There was an Allison on Patterson's person of interest list." Weller said as he searched. "Um... here that's her. She used to be a redhead. Allison Ornstein. She flew into Dubrovnik today."

"And so that confirms Roman's intel. If she's going to the gala, Bruyere probably is too." Jane said as she turned to Avery. "We'll let you know when we find out more."

"This is so stupid." Avery said as she stormed out.

"Avery..." Jane sighed.

"Look Jane, You're probably gonna hate hearing this." Kurt said. "Do you remember when I used to try to bench you for your own safety and how that felt? If you don't loosen your grip, you're gonna drive her away."

"I don't want her getting hurt."

I understand that. But she's wired just like you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jane pointed out.

"Avery doesn't think it's fair that you let me come out in the field and not her." Alexander pointed out.

"That's different." Jane replied. "You have training, she doesn't."

"I know that, but...you need to let her in a little." Alexander said as he ran after Avery.

* * *

"Okay, so, gala location." Patterson said as everyone gathered in the lab. "It's at a secluded mansion on the island of Korcula, one of the Dalmatian Islands off the coast of Croatia.

"Nice, let's warm up the jet." Jane said.

"Crawford can't see us coming." Reade pointed out. "Because of Hirst, we need to assume that he knows who we are.

"Is anyone else worried that this is one big Roman trap we're about to walk into?" Zapata argued.

"Crawford's about to put a known terrorist back in play." Weller pointed out. "I mean, trap or no trap, we have to stop Bruyere before he can fund another attack."

"Kurt's right." Jane added. "If we get eyes on that deal, Crawford and Bruyere, it's over for them. And once it is, we take down Roman."

"Patterson, I want you to figure out every possible way on and off that island." Reade told her. "We're not let this guy slip out of our fingers again.

"I'll get started on backstopped identities, but Vanessa's security protocols are intense. It would be a lot easier to sneak in if we already had an inside man that was cleared to be there."

"Too bad we don't know anybody on that invite list." Zapata said as Jane sighed.

"We do know someone." She replied.

* * *

"Could've saved me a trip back to the safe house." Avery complained as she stormed back in after Weller called her detail. "So what's so urgent?

"Uh, okay, so we know that you and Blake spent a lot of time together in your childhood."

"Well, we weren't best friends but she looked out for me. Kind of like a big sister, whenever our families traveled together. Why? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Think you could score an invitation to Blake's annual charity gala?"

"Sure, yeah, Blake tried to connect a bunch of times after my father died."

"Avery, there's another part to our plan." Jane told her.

"We need you to attend the gala to get the team in through a back door." Reade explained.

"Oh, like sneaking into a movie. I'm in!"

"Avery, I wanna make sure you understand what this could mean. You may see Crawford and Bruyere, and there's a good chance Roman will be there." Jane pointed out.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"We will be guiding you with the comms the whole way through. And you will have a tracker in case something goes wrong."

"Let me guess, The tracker is your idea."

"It's for your protection."

"I tried to tell her that i'd be there with you but, you know how mom is." Alexander said.

I'll stay with Zapata and Patterson." Reade said. "We'll run point from here."

"Actually, I think I should go." Zapata countered.

"You should have CIA presence." Patterson agreed. Everyone could tell she was still pissed at Zapata.

"Fine, Patterson." Reade consented as he turned to Tasha. "We'll get you an alias, too. But remember what Grant said. We need hard evidence of a deal between Bruyere and Crawford. Anything less and these guys will slip through our fingers."

"So, we take down Bruyere and Crawford first, and then we move onto Roman." Weller stated.

* * *

"Avery, you all right?" Jane asked for the hundredth time. Weller was in the van as Alexander was in a suit, mingling among the party goers.

"I'm fine." Avery answered, annoyed.

"Okay, Avery, head to your right. Now go through the last door on the left. Try not to be seen." Everyone watched as Avery opened the door. "Keep going down the hall until you get to a door at the very end. That's the one you'll need to open for us."

"It's blocked." Avery said as she tried to move it.

"Okay, uh, let me try to find another option, hang tight." Patterson said over the comms.

"Wait, there's a window." Avery replied. "I think I can reach it."

"No, Avery, don't. Wait for Patterson. If someone sees you..." Jane insisted as someone came around the corner and saw Avery.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the dude asked as Avery turned to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a restricted area."

" I'm sorry I...I...I" Avery stuttered.

"Just Tell him you were being followed." Jane told her.

"There was a guy he was following me. I guess I took a wrong turn."

"Okay, make him empathize with you."

"He's been eyeing me since I got here. I thought he was gonna hurt me so I ran and he followed me. I was just looking for a way out, I panicked."

"What did he look like?" the guy asked.

"Bald, pale, old, like 40. Not old, I know that's not old. Older than me, I meant." Avery lied.

"I'll alert the security team. There's an elevator around the corner to the right. Take it up to the main floor back to the party. That's the safest place to be."

" Thank you so much." Avery said as she got the Hell out of there.

"Good thinking under pressure." Jane said.

"Thanks for the assist. You guys can get into the window, I unlocked it."

" Nice work. We'll meet you back in the van."

"Time to head in." Zapata said as every got ready. Jane, Zapata, and Alexander went into the party. It was extremely fancy, a bit too fancy for Alexander's taste.

"On the main floor." Zapata reported. "No sign of Crawford or Bruyere, or Roman."

"According to this invoice, Vanessa had a very large safe flown in." Patterson said. "Could be related to Crawford and Bruyere's deal. Might be where they're going to keep the goods they plan on trading."

"Weller, uh, you got eyes on the monitors?" Reade asked. "We're looking for a large room with a safe.

"Copy that." Kurt replied.

"Okay this is super not good." Patterson said frantically. "Avery's detail just texted. She slipped out of the van."

"Figures." Alexander replied as he began looking for his sister.

"What?" Jane asked enraged. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, but it did."

"What about her tracker? Is it on?"

The signal keeps going in and out, there's some kind of interference."

"I've got eyes on Crawford." Zapata said.

"Is he with Bruyere?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's a woman. I haven't got a good angle."

"It's Avery."

"Why in the Hell is she talking to Crawford?" Alexander asked.

"Avery? Can you hear me?" Jane asked over the comm. "Move away from Crawford now."

"She's not moving." Zapata said.

"She's ignoring me. I'm going in."

"No, Crawford might recognize you." Reade said. "Jane, stand down. Do you copy?

"Jane, stop! Jane!" Welller shouted.

"Weller, Zapata, hold your positions. We can't risk him making all three of you." Alexander went in and found Avery with Crawford.

"Ah, Avery, there you are." He said as Avery and Crawford turned to look at him.

"Oh, Alexander." Avery said, clearly surprised. "I've been looking for you. Mr. Crawford, this is my...boyfriend, Alexander Briggs." Crawford smiled as he shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Alexander, Avery's gotten herself quite a catch." He said.

"Words I don't hear often enough." Alexander said as Avery gave him a peck on the cheek to sell the deception. "It's a honor to meet you, Mr. Crawford, you're an inspiration for all buisness men."

"Are you in buisness?" Crawford asked.

"I'm a banker, actually." Alexander lied.

"That's a very stable profession." Crawford remarked as he turned back to Avery. "I am so sorry for your loss, Avery. Your father was a good man.

"Thanks." Avery replied. I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you again. There were some things I wanted to ask."

"Of course, anything."

"What do you know about my dad's suicide?

"Um, To be honest, not much. I was shocked and I was saddened at the news."

"I knew he was unhappy when you let him go but, I never really..."

"Uh, no, your father and I, We agreed mutually that it was time to part ways." Crawford argued.

"That's not how he told it..." Avery started to say when Alexander saw Jane in a blonde wig walking up to them.

"Avery...Avery, there you are." Jane said.

"Uh, I was wanting to introduce you to some former colleagues." Avery lied.

"Hank Crawford and you are?"

"Lindsay Russo." Jane lied.

"Lindsay and I worked in Venezuela last year." Avery lied.

"I started a microcredit bank for women, And Avery worked for me over the summer."

"Oh, well, then you should meet my daughter, Blake. She runs my charitable organization. And Blake's always looking out for new avenues to empower women."

"Oh, well hopefully, I'll run into her." Jane said.

"Um, we should go, my friends are waiting." Avery said.

"It was nice to meet you." Jane replied.

"Nice to meet you." Crawford replied.

"Hold on!" Crawford said, suddenly. "Have you seen Blake?"

"Not recently." They all turned to see a sharply dressed Roman in glasses coming towards them.

"Okay, uh, this is Tom Jakeman. He's my Head of Security. And also my daughter's boyfriend." Crawford introduced. "Tom, this is Lindsay Russo, Alexander Briggs, and Avery Drabkin."

"G'day, pleasure to meet you." Roman said in an Australiaian accent.

"Avery's father was a loyal employee of HCI Global. He was a good friend."

"Tom was it? So you're Blake's boyfriend?"

"I am."

"Any idea where she is?" Crawford asked. "She's gonna be thrilled to see you."

"You know what? I think I saw her talking to some guests in the foyer. Why don't you ladies follow me?" Roman said as he led the three into an empty ball room.

"You look good as a blonde, sis." Roman said in his normal accent. "And you clean up nice, too."

"Compared to what, being kidnapped and kept in a hole?" Avery asked furiously.

"A necessary evil.

"You used your own niece to manipulate me." Jane pointed out.

"You're gonna rot in prison, you son of a..."

"Avery." Jane stopped her.

"I know the circumstances are a little awkward, but it's nice to see you three together again." Roman said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now." Jane asked.

"Because you're not here for me. You guys have figured out by now that Crawford is a much bigger target. He's a bigger player than you can even imagine and the only way you get him is with my help."

"These new tattoos, pitting us against each other, exposing Hirst, this was all to catch one man? What the hell did he do to you?

"Crawford's ruined countless lives, killed innocent people and he's just getting started."

"That's it? You suddenly you care about other people? There's gotta be more."

"Now is not the time or place to get into motives. He needs to be stopped, that's what matters." Alexander wanted to kill Roman right then and there. Avery could tell what he was thinking, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"So you're dating Blake just to get close to Crawford? Using her like you used us? Or is she wrapped up in this, too? Jane asked.

"She has no idea what kind of man her father is. She's not a part of this." Roman assured them.

"She thinks your name is Tom and you're Australian. You've kind of made her a part of it." Avery pointed out.

"Why is Crawford meeting with Bruyere?" Jane inquired.

"He's buying land from him." Roman said. "He bought $300 million in untraceable diamonds to make the purchase."

"And why is the land so important?"

"It doesn't matter. Once he's arrested for dealing with a known terrorist, he won't be able to use it anyway. You guys did figure out who Bruyere really is, right? I can get you evidence of the deal."

"What kind of evidence?"

"The kind that puts him away for good. There's no way Crawford squirms out of this one." Roman promised. "The deal is going down in a secure room. But you can get  
your FBI cameras in there and record the whole thing."

"So why do we need you?" Avery asked. "You just gave everything away."

"It's uncanny you sound just like your mother." Roman remarked.

"Well, she's right. What are you not telling us?" Jane asked.

"Well, the room's outfitted with an electromagnetic net that blocks all audio and video recording."

"You control the net."

"Cooperate and I'll turn it off, allowing you to film everything. But if you don't play nice..."

"You have a kill switch that cuts our feed."

"Sharp as always. That's why you need me. Crawford and Bruyere will meet during dinner in the secure room. Second Floor, Room Five. When I see you approaching, I'll unlock the door remotely."

"And we should trust you because..."

"Well, you know me, sis. You really think I'd go through all this trouble just to kill you and your little FBI team?"

"I think you've lost sight of who you are, Tom." Jane said as Roman turned to her with a look of pure rage on his face.

"That's a helluva thing for you to say to me. I know exactly who I am. You're the one trying to be someone else. But you will always be Remi. Whether you like it or not."

"You're wrong, Remi's dead. I got the chance to start over, and I chose this life away from you, fighting for what's right, protecting people."

"Boy, did you ever drink the Kurt Weller Kool-Aid."

"She did, but I didn't. I should be killing you right now, you son of a God dam..." Alexander said as he grabbed Roman by the collar.

"Alexander." Jane said as she grabbed his wrist.

"But mom!" Alexander complained.

"Put him down." Jane said as Alexander loosened his grip.

"Mickey raised you all right." Roman said.

"The brother I loved, the person I trusted most in this world might've made the same choice once. But now he's gone. I don't know who you are."

"Well, I guess you've got a coin to flip then. Dinner starts in 15 minutes. Good luck." Roman said as he moved to leave.

"Not so fast, you know why I'm here." Alexander said.

"Mickey's outside by the bar. He's trying to get Crawford to fund his new project, I don't know what it is. He's barely speaking to me." Roman told Alexander as he headed out.

"You're just gonna let him walk away?" Avery asked, incredulously.

"We're here for Crawford. We lose sight of that, we have nothing. Crawford and Bruyere first, then Roman and Mickey. We can get all four." Jane pointed out.

"How?" Avery inquired. "We can't just..."

"Yes, we can. Your emotions are clouding your judgment. You nearly compromised the entire op by ditching the van and talking to Crawford in the first place."

"If it wasn't for me, none of you would even be here...or have a way of following Roman right now. I slipped my tracker onto him while you two were talking."

"That was very dangerous. What would've happened if he..."

"He didn't. And now when he tries to get away, he won't get very far."

"All right." Jane relented. "Avery, I just..."

"Let me guess." Avery said. "You're gonna tell me to go sit in the van now, right? I'll save you the trouble." Avery stormed off as Alexander followed her out."

* * *

"Avery." Alexander said as he caught up to her. "Mom's just worried about you."

"I know that, but I'm not a child." Avery argued. She and Alexander continued to walk around looking for Mickey when suddenly, a pretty blonde woman came towards them.

"Avery? Oh, my God! It's really you." The lady said as she wrapped Avery in a hug.

"Alexander, this is Blake Crawford, Blake, this is my boyfriend: Alexander Briggs." Blake's eyes lit up as she hugged Alexander.

"Oh my God, it's so good to meet you." She said.

"The feeling is mutual, miss Crawford." Alexander replied.

"Please call me Blake." she insisted. "Hey, thank you for reaching out. You know, I tried to contact you after your dad..."

"I know, I had to get away. I didn't really talk to anybody for a while."

"Avery, I'm so sorry."

"How have you been?" Avery asked.  
"Really good, uh, graduated business school. Went back to work for my dad. You know, I want you to sit with us at dinner."

"Oh, um, I was actually just heading out. I thought I was ready, but seeing everyone, it's just hard. Reminds me of everyone that's not here."

"Of course." Blake replied. "but we should definitely grab dinner sometime."

"On the condition that I pay for everything." Alexander remarked.

"A man with deep pockets, seems you have standards." Blake teased. "Well, uh, please reach out if you need anything, okay. It was so good to see you.

"You too." Avery said as they hugged once more. As they left Blake, Alexander finally saw Mickey by the open bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. Alexander walked right up to Mickey. Even though his back was turned, Mickey knew who it was.

"Alex, I was waiting for you to show up." Mickey said.

"Well, i'm Here now."Alexander replied. Mickey chucked as he pulled out a gun. Alexander pulled out his own pistol in return and began firing. As the gun battle grew more intense, the guests started running for their lives. The team tried to move in as chaos erupted. As Alexander and Mickey did battle, Roman got the Crawfords to a helicopter. As Mickey ran out of ammo, Alexander finally got the drop on him, only to discover that he too, was out of ammo. Mickey smiled as he ran off. Alexander chased him through out the gala. He finally caught up to Mickey as he got on the Crawford's helicopter.

"Mickey, what's going on?" Hank asked.

"I'll explain later." Mickey said as he got on. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at the pilot. As Alexander got to them, the helicopter was airborne.

"MICKEY!" Alexander screamed in frustration.

"Another day Alex, another day." Mickey said cockily.

* * *

Back at the NYO, everyone was tired and pissed.

"We were so damn close." Reade said.

"It doesn't add up. Roman comes up with an elaborate plan for us to arrest Crawford. He even gets us into the room. Only to make a complete 180. Why jam us up at the last minute?" Weller asked.

"Cause that's what he does. He manipulates us, wastes our resources. He's trying to show us that he's in control again." Zapata explained.

"I don't think so. Take a look at this." Jane said as she looked at security feed. "I think he realized what he'd be giving up if he took Crawford down. He may have been using Blake, but I think he actually cared about her, too.

"So what? You're saying he did it for love?"

"And family, the two things he never had."

"If he's fully on-side with Blake and her father, he's just aligned himself with one of the most powerful and dangerous criminals in the world." Kurt pointed out.

"Looks like Roman won't be helping us with any more tattoos." Reade commented.

"And if that ain't bad enough, Mickey got away." Alexander spat.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Weller promised as he put his hand on Alexander's shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Avery joined Alexander, Kurt, and Jane at their apartment for dinner.

"I need to apologize for yesterday." Jane said as they began making vegan burgers.

"Which part?" Avery asked sarcastically as Jane sighed.

"You're not gonna make this easy on me, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"I missed out on 18 years of your life and Alexander's life, and the thought of anything happening to you again.

"I'm okay. I'll be okay. I live in a safe house with two FBI agents guarding my door. They write up a report if I sneeze." Avery remarked.

"I see her point, Avery. I love you both and I don't want to lose you." Alexander added as Jane cake over and kissed both her children.

"We're not going anywhere?" Jane promised as Weller came through the door with food.

"All right, so who's ready for me to try these vegan burgers you girls have been raving about? Hmm?

"Just don't expect it to taste like meat and you'll love it.

I want everything to taste like meat."

"Or chocolate. You wouldn't mind if everything tastes like chocolate." Jane said in a sexy tone.

"There's a woman that knows me. That's why I love you." Weller replied as they shared a kiss.

"I am making a mess over here." Avery remarked as Alexander came to help her.

"You're doing fine, baby sis." He said.

"I'm like 5 minutes older than you." Avery shot back.

"Sure." Alexander said as Avery shot ketchup on his face.

"What the Hell." Alexander said as Avery laughed.

"Aww, look at my baby brother." Avery said as she kissed Alexander on the cheek. He tried to look pissed, but despite everything, he couldn't have been happier.

 **NEXT TIME, MICKEY STRIKES BACK. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	40. Author's Note

My faithful readers and reviewers,

Recently, season 3 of Blindspot has come to an end. For those of you who have not seen the season finale. I won't spoil it for you. However, for those who have, I feel that that what they did with Jane was nothing sort of a despicable, emotionally manipulative trick. We've been emotionally invested in Jane from the beginning and now to hurt the team like this is quite cruel. I don't know if I even want to watch season 4, but I will see Remi's Son to conclusion. For those who leave reviews, you have my sincerest thanks.

Your Obediant servant,

CalvinHobbesGatsby


	41. Target:Alexander Briggs

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT. I WAS DISSATISFIED WITH THE ENDING, BUT I WILL SEE THIS STORY TO CONCLUSION.**

 _New York City, USA_

After failing to get Crawford, Mickey, and Roman, it was safe to say that the team was not in the highest spirits. Alexander was walking back home by himself. Rich had convince Kurt and Jane to go out for a night on the town and He needed to think. He had know Mickey since he was a child, Mickey had "raised" him, for lack of a better word. Now that Mickey was trying to kill him, it was a lot to take in. As he walked, he suddenly noticed that a stranger was following him. The guy had a lot of tattoos and he didn't look friendly. Alexander made to turn down an alley way when the stranger suddenly attacked him. At first. Alexander thought that the guy was mugging him, he soon realized that this guy was too well trained to be a lowly mugger. Alexander fought the man for about 5 minutes until he managed to snap the guy's neck. He caught his breath and continued to walk. As he finally saw the Weller's apartment, he was attacked by another dude. This one had a knife. Alexander dodged it and fought the guy for 5 more minutes. He was finally able to slit the guy's throat with his own knife. As Alexander leaned against a wall to take a breath, he got a phone call.

"Hello." Alexander said.

"Hi Alex." Rich replied. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that your mom's date night is going great, or at least it was until the hired goon showed up and tried to kill them."

"What?" Alexander asked. Now he knew that they were in trouble. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that someone on the dark web put out a 7 million dollar bounty on your head, it's an open contract, anyone can get it.." Rich answered. "Everyone's regrouping at the NYO, you should probably head down here." Alexander hung up as he began running in the direction of the NYO building. As he ran, he was suddenly attacked by another man. Alexander wrestled with him for 5 minutes. After this man was also disabled, Alexander continued his run. Suddenly, Alexander tripped into a lady. Before he could apologize, the lady saw him and reached for her gun. Alexander wrestled with her for the gun, but she managed to get a shot in. The bullet went right through him as Alexander beat her to death with the butt of the pistol. He kept running with his hand over his chest. He somehow managed to make it to the NYO and took the elevator straight to the top. As he arrived, he saw that the entire team was there, recouping from their own assassination attempts.

"Alexander!" Jane said as she ran over and hugged him tight. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, the bullet went right through me." Alexander replied as Zapata got him some first aid supplies to cover the wound. Suddenly, the computers in the NYO went dark.

"What's happening?" Weller asked as Mickey suddenly came on the screens.

"Hey Alex, I had a hunch that you'd still be alive." He said with a grin on his face.

"Mickey. You set a bounty on me, you cowardly son of a bitch. Why can't you come kill me yourself?" Alexander asked.

"I'd like to, but I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Why Mickey? Why did you lie to me? Why are you doing this to me?" Mickey sighed as he looked into Alexander's eyes.

"Did you ever see the movie _The Jungle Book?"_ He asked as Alexander got pissed.

"Stop bullshitting me and answer the question." he ordered.

"I am answering the question, did you ever see _The Jungle Book?"_

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do you remember the end, when Mowgli had to leave all his jungle friends behind and go to the village where the humans are?" Alexander nodded. "Well Alex, today I am Mowgli, and you and Roman and Remi are just those friends that I have to leave behind."

"You said that I was like a son to you." Alexander said, remembering what Mickey had once told him after a successful arms raid.

"Alex, there are laws of nature, and when they take effect, you have to accept them...call me when you're dead." Mickey said as the computers once again went black.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	42. A Heart To Heart: Part 2

**I** **DON'T** **OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA_

After the several attempts on Alexander's life, Jane wouldn't let him out of the house. She had let him go out to grab a coffee from the local café and he had to fight 5 different assassins on the way back. Even though Alexander was stuck at the apartment, he still continued his search for Mickey while everyone else was trying to stop Crawford from getting his hands on a new kind of super weapon. Even though Alexander was declared _excommunicado_ by Mickey, he still found people that were either willing to help him or too afraid not to. As Alexander was working online, Jane came home.

"Hi honey." She said as she stepped into his room.

"Hey mom." Alexander replied.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jane sat down as she looked at her son.

"Kurt and I were thinking of having Avery move in with us." She stated. "We want her to be safe and I don't think that there's a safer place than here. We have two FBI agents and an assassain." Alexander laughed.

"That's true." Alexander said. "It would be nice having my sister around."

"I'm glad you and Avery are so close." Jane said as she looked out the window. "Every time I try to talk with Avery, she gets on me because i'm Trying to keep her safe." Alexander came over and wrapped his arms around Jane.

"Look, you want Avery to be safe, I get that. I pity the poor bastard who comes up to my sister looking for trouble. However, you have to let her live her life. When I came looking for you, I was looking for a mom. I'd never had one. I wanted someone to love me like you do. When Avery came looking for you though, I think that she was expecting more an aunt than a mother. You have to remember, Avery had a mother besides you."

"So what am I supposed to do, just not be concerned about her?"

"No, you just have to understand that she's not a child anymore, that's all. I mean, you're her mother. You're always going to be worried about her, just try to see things from her perspective once in a while." Jane kissed Alexander on the head and held him tight.

"Thanks sweetheart." Jane said as she cuddled with her baby boy.

"You're welcome mom." Alexander replied as he kissed her cheek.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	43. Alexander, his sister, & Patterson's Dad

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA_

The team had managed to destroy the sonic weapon and now Roman was on the defensive. However, they hadn't found Crawford or Mickey yet. Even worse was the fact that Roman was flooding the tattoo database with false leads; so now, tracking Roman with the tattoos wasn't an option. The only good news was that Avery had agreed to move in with Alexander, Jane, and Kurt. It was going to be good having Avery around, the only problem was that Alexander felt bad for Kurt because he had to live with 2 kids that weren't his. Even more straining was the fact that Avery and Jane continued to butt heads. One morning, Alexander was sleeping when Jane knocked on his door.

"Alexander?" Jane called out. "Do you want breakfast? I'm making pancakes."

"Sure." He replied as he got up and pulled himself together. It had been a long night of following leads and getting doors slammed in his face.

"Avery? You want breakfast?" Jane called. "Avery...Kurt? Kurt!" Jane was getting frantic. Alexander got out of his room and saw that Avery was missing.

"What's wrong?" Weller asked as he came into the kitchen.

"She's gone, she's not in her room." Jane replied.

"I bet it was Roman, that lousy piece of..." Alexander was about to swear when Jane slapped her hand over his mouth.

"If this is Roman, I swear..." Jane gritted through her teeth.

"Don't panic, I'll call her detail." Weller replied as Avery suddenly came in. If looks could kill, she would have been dead.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jane asked.

"Buying bagels. Is that okay?" Avery asked.

"No! No, it's not okay. If you wanna leave this house, you have to tell us."

"The bodega's, like, half a block from here. I really have to tell you when I go?"

"Yes!" Jane shouted. "As long as Roman's out there, you cannot come and go as you please."

"You don't think I know that?" Avery asked incredulously.

"Look, we know how hard this has been..."

"No, I don't think you do."

"We just want you to be safe."

"You said this would feel like a home, but it's just the same cell with different wallpaper." Avery pointed out as she went to her room. Alexander put his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her." Alexander said as he went into Avery's room. Avery was still pissed as Alexander sat next to her.

"Look, I know you're pissed at mom..." Alexander started to say.

"You're damn right I'm pissed!" Avery shouted. "I just went out to grab a bagel and she rages at me."

"She has a point, as long as Roman and Mickey are on the loose, we need to be careful." Avery sighed, she knew that Alexander was right. Alex held Avery close to him.

"I love you so much Avery." He said as she cuddled up to him.

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

Later that day, Jane called Avery to the NYO. She had news on Bob Drabkin and whatever it was didn't sound good. Alexander decided to go to offer moral support for his sister.

"It was Crawford, wasn't it?" Avery asked as she and Alexander sat down in front of Jane. "He killed my dad."

We believe he ordered the hit, yes." Jane replied. "Avery I'm so sorry. Your father's body is at the FBI morgue, if you'd like to see him, say goodbye." Alexander held Avery's hand tightly.

"Where is this hit man now?"

"The team's trying to locate him."

"Good. We find that assassin and we use him." Avery stated. "He can testify against Crawford in court. This is how we bring Crawford down."

"We're gonna bring him down." Alexander swore to his sister.

* * *

Later on, Alexander was called into the lab where Patterson had gotten a clue on Roman's whereabouts.

"You think you can reconstruct where this camera was transmitting to?" Reade asked.

"I can certainly try." Patterson replied.

"Do or do not. There is no try. " Everyone looked as an old man with a lab coat and a bow tie came walking into the lab.

"Hi, Dad." Patterson replied as Weller got real excited. Alexander, not so much.

Wait, what?" Kurt sputtered. "That's Bill Nye, The Science Guy."

"Yeah. Also known as my father. So, Dad, I would like you to meet..."

"I'm K-Kurt Weller, sir. I'm I'm a huge fan.

Oh, thank you." Bill Nye replied as Weller was totally star struck.

"Wait. But why are your last names different?" Reade asked.

"Oh, uh, her mother and I decided that, if we had a boy, he would take his dad's last name. If we had a girl, she would get her mom's last name. So, a Patterson gave birth to a Patterson."

"Who is this guy?" Jane asked as Kurt was taken aback.

"He's a really famous scientist. I'm sorry, sir. She has memory issues.

"Whoa! Since when are you so interested in science?" Patterson asked offended. "You never care how I solve any of these tattoos."

"I know, but he makes science fun." Kurt argued.

"Okay, well, that's super hurtful." She replied as Zapata walked in.

LThis is everything the CIA has on... Bill!" She said as she hugged Nye.

"Tasha! Hi! What are you doing here? Wow!"

"You knew Patterson's dad was Bill Nye, The Science Guy?" Weller accused.

"Yeah, we had dinner once."

"Look, my Dad is here because he designed the algorithm that I used to build the tattoo database." Patterson pointed out.

"You could call it "the Dad-a-base." Bill Nye joked.

"You're exactly like your father." Jane said.

"No, no, opposite, opposite. Oh, my God. All right." Patterson sputtered as she tried to get control of the situation.

"Anyway, as fun as this is, I gotta get to work on this camera, and I guess I've got an algorithm to retool."

"Uh, do you want help with that, sir?" Kurt asked.

"How would you even help with that?" Patterson asked in return.

"Well, I could I could hand him the tools or whatever, I could help you."

"I think he's got it, Okay." Patterson said as Alexander went up to Nye.

"I thought that I should introduce myself: Alexander Briggs." He said as the 2 shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, do you work for the FBI as well?" Bill Nye asked.

"Well, as of now, i'm a consultant on a current investigation, formerly, i was one of the world's top 10 assassins, and by the way, i'm sort of dating your daughter." Alexander explained. Everyone looked at Alexander in amazement that he would actually bring that up. Bill Nye turned to Patterson with a puzzled look on his face.

"That guy's a little odd." He mumbled.

"It's not his fault but...Yeah." Patterson answered, knowing that they would no doubt talk about this later.

 **WILL ALEXANDER GET THE APPROVAL OF BILL NYE, THE SCIENCE GUY? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	44. The Godmother

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA._

After the uncomfortable introduction Alexander made to Bill Nye the science guy, Alexander and Avery were trying to figure out what they could on Bob Drabkin when Jane came in with a stack of papers.

"You don't have to comb through all if this if you don't want to." Jane said as she set the stack down.

"I want to." Avery replied.. "I want to help." Avery was about to begin looking when her phone began to ring. "Oh, it's my godmother. I should Um,"

"I'll give you a minute." Jane said. Alexander moved to leave, but Avery held his hand.

"Lynnette, how are you?" Avery asked.

"Avery, honey, it's so nice to hear your voice. I've been meaning to call." The voice on the other end replied.

"Really. How's Adam?"

"Well, he loves Brown."

"That's great." Avery replied.

"So, listen, as the executor of your father's estate, I receive word of anything, you know, pertaining to his assets." She obviously knew that Avery's old man was dead. "Avery, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. But this is easier. At least I know he didn't hurt himself." She said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Right. Well, your dad left a very generous life insurance policy, and you're entitled to it. You just have to sign some papers." Avery's Godmother explained.

"Yeah, I'll let you know.

"Mm-hmm."

"I gotta go." Avery replied as she out the phone down and Jane came back in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I want to see my dad." Avery said. "I don't want his money. The things he did for Crawford, the lives he destroyed...

"He's still your Dad. You're allowed to miss him.

"That's the worst part, I do. I love him and hate him all at the same time."

"That's how I used to feel about Roman." Jane added. "The people that you love the most are also the people that can hurt you the worst...But if you take that inheritance, you'll make something of it, because you're not your dad.

"I guess I should go sign those papers." Avery decided.

"Okay."

"Can I come with you? "

Yeah. I'll let the team know." Jane said as she walked back out. Avery turned to her brother.

"Can you come too?" She asked. Alexander hugged her tightly.

"Of course." He replied.

* * *

Jane, Avery, and Alexander made their way to Avery's godmother's house, which was actually pretty nice.

"God, this place is exactly how I remember it." Avery said as they walked in. "Adam and I used to play "pirate cove" under these stairs."

"Yeah. You two had quite the imagination." Lynnette exclaimed.

"I bet you were adorable." Jane added.

"Were?" Avery asked sarcastically.

"Mind if I show her around?"

"Sure." Lynette said. "You know, I, um, took out some old photos. You're absolutely gonna die." As Avery showed her brother and mother around the house, Alexander was uneasy.

"So, how long have you known this lady?" He asked his sister.

"Since I was little." Avery replied. As they finished the tour, they went back downstairs where Lynette had pulled out a photo album.

"Oh, look. It's Adam and you on Halloween. You were a pumpkin."

"Ohh. I remember this. Dad dressed as a farmer that year."

"You and Avery's parents were close?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Lynette replied. "I went to school with her mom way back, when we were in Exeter. I was in the wedding. Everyone loved Robert. I don't know who would want to see him dead."

"Powerful men make enemies."

"Have you looked into anyone at HCI Global or the club?"

"I can't discuss an ongoing investigation."

" Oh, yeah, of course. Here you go. You ready to sign?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Avery said as she got ready to sign the document. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a trinket.

"What's the matter?" Lynette asked.

"My Dad had one of these." Avery pointed out. "Crawford gave it to him for ten years of dutiful service."

"And then your father gave it to me."

"No, he gave it to me. It's sitting by my bed."

"There must have been two."

"Did you get this one from Crawford?"

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Lynette asked, trying to play dumb.

"You work for him, don't you?" Avery accused. "Did you do it? Did you order the hit?!" Suddenly, Lynette pulled out a pistol and began firing.

"Avery!" Jane shouted as Alexander began dragging her away. "Go, go! We have to get out of here. Get to the next room. Okay? Now!" Suddenly, Jane took a bullet to her arm.

"Jane!" Avery shouted in fear as Alexander moved to help her.

"It's okay. Stay down. Uhh!" Jane groaned as her son tried to keep her moving.

"Come on. Let me show you where my secret hiding spot is." Avery said. "I know where we can hide." Avery led Jane and Alexander to a panic room that Lynette had installed. They went inside and locked the door.

"We should be able to catch our breath." Alexander said.

"Your arm. You're losing blood." Avery said in fear.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Jane replied. As they tried to keep Jane steady, Alexander noticed that Lynette and others were trying to break into the panic room. "Lynnette, think about this. I'm FBI. My team's gonna come for me if they aren't already on their way. Get out of here. Save yourself while you can.

"I'm not going anywhere till you open this door." she shouted.

"Something's not right. Why would she risk getting caught to kill us?" Avery asked. "Unless we're not the only thing in here that she wants. Something hidden, something important."

"We need to get word out." Jane said.

"My cell is downstairs. The line's dead." Avery replied as Alexander checked his phone.

"Shit, my phone's dead." He swore.

"What's that?" Avery asked.

"They're cutting through the door. It's just a matter of time before they get inside." Jane said. Avery was getting pretty fucking scared and they both could tell.

"Avery. Hey, Avery. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Look at me." Jane said, trying to calm her daughter down. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me. Look at you." Avery cried. "You're losing blood.

"Oh, it's not that bad. It's just a graze, okay? Here, sit down. Sit down. Okay?"

"I've already lost my mom and dad. I can't lose you, too.

"That's not how you felt this morning." Jane said as her children both let out a chuckle. "Okay. There we go. All right, listen, I need your help, okay? I need you to take this tourniquet, tie it two inches above this wound, as tight as you can You think you can do that?

"Yeah, Okay." Avery said as she tied the makeshift bandage around Jane's wound. "That's okay. There we go."

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Avery asked as Jane groaned.

"No, no. You did good. You're a natural."

"Thank you. Now, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Alexander listened as he heard Lynette getting frustrated.

"What the hell is taking so long?" She asked.

"It's a panic room. It's designed to keep people out. We're making progress." One of her goons said.

* * *

As Alexander, Jane, and Avery tried to get out of the panic room, they could hear Lynette negotiation with the team. Jane was trying to send them a signal, but it wasn't easy.

"They're gonna get that door off soon, and we need to be ready." Jane said.

"To what? Stone them to death with cans of stroganoff? We're dead, aren't we?" Avery asked.

"Don't worry, I've been in worst scraps than this." Alexander replied.

"You can't think like that. We have to focus on what we can control. Yes, the situation sucks, but how can we use what we have?"

"They're getting closer. She can't stall them forever."

"Go see if you can find another saw. We'll make this go faster." Alexander began to look when Avery suddenly heard voices that sounded familiar.

"The team must be here." Avery commented.

"You think?" Jane asked.

"Well, who else would she need to stall?"

"We need to find a way to send them a signal and tell them to advance. This vent is for cycling air out, so it has to lead to the outside. If we could just send smoke through it..."

"Sorry?" Avery asked in surprise. "A smoke signal?"

Yeah. A red smoke signal."

"That could actually work." Alexander commented.

"How do we make red smoke?" Avery asked.

"Potassium chlorate, para-nitroaniline red, and lactose." Jane replied.

"We don't have any of that."

"Actually, we do." Jane pointed out. "Potassium chlorate in the bleach wipes, lactose in the powdered milk..."

"What about para-nitro-whatever?"

"It's a common dye used in plant-based fabrics." Jan replied as she noticed her bloody bandage.

"Cotton. Perfect. Take this off."

"Where did you learn all of this?" Avery asked as she took the bandage off of her mother's wound.

"Special recipe from my K&R days." As the team moved in, they finally managed to break open the panic room. When Kurt came in, he got into panic mode himself when he saw that Jane had been shot. As he moved to help her, Lynette came in with a gun.

"Where's Avery?" She asked. suddenly, Avery came out of the shadows with Jane's gun.

"Don't move." She said as she had Lynette in her sights. "You work for Crawford. Did you bring me here to kill me like he killed my father?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you knew." Lynette insisted. "That's all...and then you saw the pen and..."

"Shut up!" Avery yelled. "My father trusted you. He made you my godmother. How involved were you in his death?"

"I never wanted any of this."

"Just tell me the truth!" Lynette sighed.

"Hank thought that your father was having a crisis of conscience, and he was gonna go to the authorities and he was gonna give us all up."

"So he told you to get rid of him." Avery accused.

"When he tells you to do something, you don't say no." Lynette replied. "I mean, he had stuff on all of us, on our families. Avery, I'm so sorry."

"You need to pay for what you've done."

"Avery." Jane said. "Avery, don't do this. Your dad's gone. You can't change that. Don't throw your life away. Avery, You said you can't lose anyone else. Well, I can't, either. Please, I can't lose you. Not like this. Okay? Please." Jane was begging as Avery kept the gun on Lynette. Alexander walked to her and gripped her hand in his.

"Please sis, put the gun down." Alexander replied. "I'm not letting my sister go to jail over a piece of shit like her." Avery slowly put the gun down and embraced her brother.

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. NEXT TIME, ALEXANDER AND BILL NYE DISCUSS HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH PATTERSON.**


	45. The Assassin & The Science Guy

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, USA_

After Lynette was taken into custody, she wasn't talking. Someone had put the fear of Crawford into her and she was clearly willing to take her chances in the stony lonesome. After Jane took Avery home, Alexander stayed behind. He was hoping for some alone time with Patterson; but as he went towards the lab, he was stopped by Bill Nye.

"Hey, Alexander right?" He asked.

"Yeah...you're the science guy right?" Alexander asked in return.

"I am. I was hoping that you and I could have a heart to heart." Alexander was unnerved.

"Do we have to?" He asked.

"Well, considering that you are dating my daughter, I do believe that I'm entitled to that much." Nye replied.

"All right." Alexander and Bill began to walk and talk. "So, what did Patterson tell you about me?"

"You mean, besides that fact that you come from a family of terrorists, you're an extremely lethal killer, and that you happen to be on the top 10 most wanted lists of Japan, Bosnia, and Lichtenstein?" Alexander was surprised that Patterson had told her father those kids of things. She hadn't done a very good job of selling him.

"Yeah..." Alexander muttered. "Besides that."

"She said that you're surprisingly good at _Dungeons And Dragons_." Bill stated. Alexander shrugged.

"I'm ok, I guess." As they walked, Bill suddenly turned into a corner.

"Look Alexander, can I be frank with you?"

"Sure."

"My daughter is probably never going to be able to have a serious relationship." Nye explained. "I know the way law enforcement works. When you're in this line of work, you are married to your job."

"I realize that, Dr. Nye..." Alexander started to say before he was cut off.

"I'm not finished." Bill interjected. "It's even worse for you. You were a professional assassin. Now, you have a bounty on your head. You'll probably have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life."

"Where is this going?" Alexander asked, even though he knew damn well what Bill was getting at.

"People are going to get hurt and you are going to have to make some very tough decisions. All I am asking, is that you leave Diane out of it." Alexander said nothing as Nye made this request of him.

"In other words, you want me to break up with her." Alexander concluded.

"It's not because I don't like you. It's just that I love my daughter more. I'm willing to sacrifice your happiness for her safety." Nye responded. Alexander thought about and then realized that Bill was right.

"All right, I'll end it." He replied.

"Thank you, I know this isn't easy for you, but the problem with doing the right thing is that it's usually hard." Bill Nye took his leave as Alexander sunk to the floor and silently wept.

 **IS THIS THE END OF ALEXANDER AND PATTERSON? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	46. Grandma Shepherd

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

The day after Bill Nye left, Alexander was trapped in a pit of despair. He really liked Patterson, but he knew that Nye had a point. Alexander was never truly going to get out of this life and in time, Patterson would eventually get hurt. So Alexander decided that once Mickey, Roman, and Crawford had been taken down, he would end things with Patterson. He didn't feel good about it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. As he walked into the NYO, he found that everyone was watching the live feed from the interrogation room.

"So, who's in the hot seat?" Alexander as everyone turned to look at him.

"It's...Shepherd." Jane replied as Alexander came over to look. He saw Weller and an older woman talking.

"So, this is the bitch?" Alexander asked. "How disappointing." Jane squeezed her son's hand as they listened in.

"Hello, Kurt." Shepherd said as Kurt stared her down. "This field trip was a nice surprise. What's the occasion?"

"We need to ask you some questions." Weller explained.

"Marriage advice? So, who's the lucky lady? It couldn't be my Remi, could it?" She asked. Kurt was not happy and she knew it. "It's not Remi. Oh, I see. Jane. I guess I missed my calling as a matchmaker. Jane Doe was tailor-made for you, Kurt by me."

"Where would Roman go to steal a chemical called MMH?" Shepherd got a look of surprise on her face.

"That old plan? He must be getting desperate. You know, if he's not careful, people might get hurt..."

"Do you know where he's going or not?"

"Of course I know." Shepherd replied. "Get me Jane. I'll reveal the location, but only to her."

"That is not gonna happen." Kurt insisted.

"You never change, Kurt. You've always had that protective streak in you, ever since you were a little kid."

"It's a waste of time." Weller said as he began walking out.

"Wait! I'll tell you. I'll tell you, I swear. I just need to speak to my daughter." Shepherd insisted.

* * *

After Kurt left Shepherd alone, he began arguing with Keaton.

"We can't just give Shepherd what she wants!" Weller argued.

"Do you know the hoops I had to jump through to get her in here? I got you access to Shepherd so we could catch Crawford." Keaton pointed out. "We're not giving up because Jane's feelings might get hurt.

"No one is giving up. There are other ways to get information out of her. Isn't that a CIA specialty?"

"She resisted all enhanced interrogation techniques."

"I'll do it." Jane finally relented.

"Jane, are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You know that she's gonna try to manipulate you. That's what she does."

"Lives are on the line." Jane insisted. "We have to stop Roman and Crawford's attack. I can handle my mother's mind games. A few months ago, this was all I wanted, to confront her, ask her why she stole Avery from me. But now that I'm here, I don't want anything from her. This will be the last time I ask my mother for anything." Kurt sighed as Jane went into the interrogation room.

"So, how are you?" Shepherd asked.

"You wanted to talk, Talk." Jane said, her face as stone.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm sorry for trying to tear you and Roman apart. Of all the things I've done, it's my biggest regret. I pitted you two against each other. When I rescued you from that horrible orphanage you two were inseparable. I wanted you to love me as much as you loved each other, but your bond with Roman is unique. It's it's deep, it's strange, and I didn't understand it. Roman needed you. That much, I knew. He was never meant to be on his own. It's in his DNA. My mistake was with you. What I couldn't see was how much you needed him. I tore you apart. My two children are trying to kill each other. It's all my fault. Remi...Jane, don't make the same mistake I did. Don't destroy the thing you love. See, you don't know it now, but you need him. If he dies, you die with him."

"I want you to take a good long look at me, because this is the last time you'll ever see either of your children again." Jane said without feeling. "It's none of your concern what happens to us now. You lost that privilege when you stole our childhoods, not to mention my child. I heard you out. Now, you tell me where Roman is stealing the MMH.

"Little Sky. He's going to Little Sky. Little Sky Storage is a military subcontractor that specializes in the storage of hazardous materials. They're just outside of Poughkeepsie." Jane nodded as she left the room. While the team was planning their next move, Alexander snuck inside. As he went in, Shepherd looked up at him.

"Ellen Briggs...or do you prefer Shepherd?" Alexander asked as he closed the door. "You know, i've Been waiting for this moment for quite a while and now, seeing you like this. Honestly, I was expecting something more impressive."

"Who are you, what do you want?" She asked as Alexander sat down.

"Well, I am Alexander, your grandson, and I want you to die." He answered with a smile. Shepherd's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"Alexander...what are you doing here?" She asked. "You're supposed to be with your adoptive parents."

"Oh, you mean those human traffickers that Mickey sold me to for the price of a extra value meal at _McDonald's?"_ Alexander asked sarcastically. "It turns out, we didn't get along."

"I told Roman to give you and your sister up for adoption! I never told Mickey to sell you."

"Sure, and why should I believe you?"

"Because this isn't the first time Mickey's gone against my orders. He was always raw power from the moment I saw him. I thought I could mold him into a disiplined solider, but I was wrong."

"Mickey disciplined? You'd have a better chance of convincing black it was white." Alexander replied.

"A fact I found out too late." Shepherd added wistfully. "I don't blame you for hating me, everyone else does, but I wanted you and your sister to be out of this life. So that Remi could focus on the mission and you two could lead normal lives."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but neither of our lives are normal. I am a world renound contract killer and Avery's father worked for a James Bond villain."

"That wasn't my fault. I never meant to hurt you." Alexander nodded as he walked over to Shepherd.

"You know, a part of me actually believes you." He said as he looked at Shepherd with tears in his eyes. "But it doesn't matter anymore." Alexander suddenly grabbed Shepherd's neck and began to squeeze.

"Ahhh...gakkk..." Shepherd gasped as she tried to fight.

"It's ok...it's ok...it'll be over soon." Alexander whispered as eventually Shepherd gave up. As her dead body dropped to the floor, Alexander kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye grandma, see you next Thanksgiving." He said as he walked out of the room and away from the body of Ellen Briggs.

 **ALEXANDER HAS KILLED SHEPHERD. WHO IS NEXT? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	47. Severing Ties

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT.**

After the murder of Shepherd, It was safe to say that Reade and Kearon were not pleased with Alexander.

"Why in the Hell did you do that?" Reade asked as he and Keaton grilled Alexander in Reade's office.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she played a huge part in ruining my life, did that ever occur to you." Alexander replied.

"She's ruined a lot of lives. That doesn't make what you did ok."

"She was my asset!" Keaton shouted. "She was CIA property. You cost us intel."

"What I can't figure out is why you're so surprised." Alexander replied. "Why do you think I came here in the first place?"

"To find Jane, to reconnect with her." Reade pointed out as Alexander sighed.

"Yes, Mom was what kept me sane during those early years, but there was something else I needed to find: revenge."

"What revenge?" Keaton gritted.

"Roman, Shepherd, And now Mickey have all fucked me over and I can't let them live." Alexander insisted. "Mickey told me that to be with my mother, that I needed to kill them all. So I will kill them all...and anyone else who gets in my way." Keaton let out a wicked chuckle.

"You don't know what you've done boy." He said as he leaned in close to Alexander. "I am going to put you in the deepest darkest pit that the CIA can find and personally make sure that every remaining second of your life is a living Hell." Alexander leaned back into Keaton and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'd like to see you try." He said in a calm and cold manner.

* * *

As it turned out, Roman had been trying to assainate two world leaders on behalf of Hank Crawford. They had barely managed to stop his hit squad. After Roman had escaped, the team was hoping to take a quick rest before they tried to figure out what Roman and Crawford were planning next. However, a quick rest would not be theirs. As the team came up to the office, they saw Keaton and five CIA officers dragging Alexander away.

"Where are you taking my son?" Jane asked as she rushed over.

"What's going on?" Weller asked as well.

"Alexander's been arrested and Director Reade just handed him over to CIA custody." Keaton explained.

"What did he do?" Patterson asked in fear.

"You mean, besides the hundreds of murders that he committed for cash, he just strangled the world's most dangerous terrorist since Bin Laden." Everyone was floored, even Zapata was stunned.

"You killed Shepherd?" Jane asked her son as she was on the verge of tears.

"I was in debt to her and I paid her back in blood." Alexander replied. Patterson was in tears.

"Alex, why? Why would you do this?" Patterson cried. Alexander looked at her in pain.

"Because this is what i've been training my whole life for...and there's no room for you in it. I'm sorry." He replied as Patterson let the tears fall. Keaton and the CIA officers began taking Alexander to the elevator.

"Wait, you can't let them take him, they'll torture him!" Jane cried out. Weller put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jane. Alexander made his choice and now he has to deal with it." Reade stated.

"Wait, just...let me say goodbye to my mother." Alexander asked as Jane went over and and hugged and kissed him.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out."She promised. Alexander looked into Jane's eyes.

"It's too late. I just want you to know that I love you and I love Avery. You two are my world and I will see you again." He promised as Keaton took him to the elevator. Suddenly, Alexander uncuffed his cuffs and slit two CIA agent's throats with them.

"Holy shit, he's loose!" Someone shouted as Alexander took the dead men's guns and killed the other three CIA with them. He then shot Keaton in the chest.

"Son of a..." Keaton groaned as he fell to the floor. Alexander shot the window out as he looked back at the team.

"I've got two more guys to kill and they are gonna die." He said as he jumped out the window. It was a long fall and Alexander had enough time to take off his shirt and he used it as a kind of parachute. Eventually, he made it down to the street and jacked a car. As Alexander drove, he realized that now, he was on his own. He would have to take Mickey and Roman down by himself.

 **WE ARE NEARING THE END. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	48. Game On

**I** **DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT.**

Alexander sat in the alleyway behind the Weller's apartment building the day after he had escaped CIA custody. It had all happened so fast that he had hardly any time to think. He had ditched the stolen car in a parking lot. He knew that Keaton and his goons would be searching for it. Alexander had managed to make it back to Weller's place. He had to talk to Avery before he went dark. He picked the lock and went inside the apartment.

"Avery?" He called out as he looked around for her. No answer. "Avery, are you here?" He checked Avery's room and she was gone. "Shit! AVERY!" Alexander shouted as he searched everywhere. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Avery?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"Alex...come out to play." Mickey said as he chuckled. Alexander felt a deep hatred for amickey like he never had before.

"Where...is...she?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Don't worry, she's safe...for now." Mickey replied. "I have a offer for you kid."

"Go to Hell." Alexander replied.

"Trust me, you want to take this deal." Mickey insisted. "You want to save your sister and the feds want to stop Wormwood. I co,e with an offer that if you win, will give everyone want they want." Alexander took a deep breath, he knew that he had no choice but to play by Mickey's rules.

"Win what?" He asked.

"I challenge you, at a time and place of my choosing, to the old Roman tradition of sine missione. You and I will fight to the death, No quarter given. No mercy shown. If you will, not only will I release your sister, it I will tell you where to find Wormwood so you can disarm it. If I win, I will kill Avery, and burn the United States in radioactive ruin."

"I accept your challenge." Alexander replied. "Where and when?"

"Cape Town, South Africa." Mickey stated. "As for when, that depends on when you arrive. I've arranged for a private jet at an airfield outside Yonkers to get you here. When you arrive, text me and i'll give you my location."

"That won't be easy, considering that there is a 25 million dollar bounty on my head." Alexander explained.

"I called off the hit an hour ago." Mickey replied. "It'll be smooth sailing from here. I didn't want you to come here wounded. I want you at 100% for this fight."

"You'll have me, you son of a bitch." Alexander said as he hung up. He left the apartment and hitched a ride to Yonkers.

* * *

 _Cape Town, South Africa._

Mickey had himself a shot of whiskey as he waited for Alexander. In front of him were Avery, Roman, and Hank Crawford. All three were chained to chairs. Mickey had come to the orphanage that Roman and Remi had been raised in after kidnapping Avery. Running into Roman and Crawford was not part of Mickey's plan, but he was nothing if not flexible.

"He's gonna kill you, you know that right." Avery said as Mickey hung up the phone.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mickey argued. "The way I see it, it's kind of coin toss at this point." Roman chuckled.

"If he is anything like his mother, you should get as far away from him as possible." Roman said.

"Well unlike you, I don't let family tied get in the way of business." Mickey pointed out. "If you had the balls to kill Remi when Shepherd wanted you to, we may not be in this mess now." Crawford was confused as Hell.

"Who the Hell are you people?" He asked as Mickey forced his head back.

"The man you hired to protect your daughter: Tom...Jakeman, right?" Mickey asked. "Is actually a terrorist named Roman Briggs. We used to be comrades in arms until his sister and mother screwed me over. Roman's nephew is on his way here, I plan to kill him and destroy the US."

"Why?" Crawford asked.

"Yeah Mickey, why destroy the entire country?" Roman asked as Mickey leaned into their faces.

"Why not?" He said softly.

 **THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BETWEEN MICKEY AND ALEXANDER IS ALMOST UPON US. WHO WILL LIVE AND WHO WILL DIE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	49. Revenge Taken

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Cape Town, South Africa_

Alexander went to the airfield and boarded the private jet that Mickey had set aside for him. As the plane took him to South Africa, Alexander thought about everything that had happened to him over his life. His enslavement, his training, all the people that he had killed, finding his mother and his twin sister. It had all led up to this. This moment, where would finally take his revenge on those who had destroyed his life. Many hours later, the plane landed at an airstrip in Cape Town. As he landed, he called for a car and it took him into the city. Them he called Mickey.

"How was your flight?" Mickey asked.

"Too Long." Alexander replied.

"My thoughts exactly. Now, we're at an abandoned military base a few miles from where Roman and Remi used to live." Alexander listened as Mickey gave him the coordinates. Alexander gave the coordinates to the driver. After driving for about a half hour, he finally arrived at the base. When Alexander got out, he saw two armed men guarding the entrance. Alexander snuck and quickly dispatched them with a silenced pistol he'd brought from the states. As he made his way through the abandoned building, he could feel a sense of horror that seemed to linger through the halls, like a bad aftertaste in your mouth. Finally, he made his way into the main room where Mickey stood with Avery, Roman, and Crawford tied to chairs.

"Hello Alex." Mickey said with a smirk. "I've missed you."

"We'll see if you still think that after I kill you. Now let me talk to my sister." Alexander replied. Mickey smiled as Alexander went over to Avery. "Are you OK?" he asked. Avery nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She said.

"He's your brother?" Crawford asked. "I didn't know Bob and Elsa adopted another child."

"They didn't. I spent the first five years of my life in all the Hellholes of Mexico being used as a slave, thanks to Mickey and my uncle, and now they're both gonna die for it." Alexander answered as Roman looked at him.

"I had nothing to do with that." He insisted. "Shepherd told me to put you and Avery up for adoption. Mickey was the one you sold you for next to nothing, he would've sold Avery too if I hadn't gotten him back in touch with Mallory." Mickey came over and decked Roman in the face.

"You have no right to say her name." He gritted through his teeth. Before Roman could respond, the team came charging in.

"Don't move." Weller said as he aimed his gun at Mickey. Jane moved over to Alexander and Avery.

"How did you find us?" Alexander asked.

"Roman sent us a puzzle." Jane replied as Weller held Mickey at gunpoint.

"It's over Mickey." He said as Mickey smirked.

"It ain't over, until I say it's over." He snarled. "And it ain't over until one of us is dead." He was referring to himself and Alexander. Mickey pushed past Kurt as he walked over to Alexander.

"Before we do this." Alexander said. "There's something I want to know."

"And what is that?" Mickey inquired.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Mickey sighed.

"You love Avery unconditionally, I love Mallory unconditionally. She was my sister, she was all I had. When she left, I was told that she was committing a terrorist attack at the White House...and when she didn't come back, I was told that she had been killed by the feds." Mickey explained as he turned to Jane. "Oh, and by the way Remi, I know you don't remember it, but letting someone think that the person they love most in the universe is dead, when they ain't, is pretty cruel. I mourned Mallory for 3 months, and after I finished, I tracked her down; now I wasn't trying to track her down. I was trying to track down the CIA shits that I thought killed her." Mickey turned to Roman with a look of anger. "And what did I find Roman, huh? Not only was my sister not dead...she was getting married, to some rich assbandit from Bismarck, North Dakota! I suppose...I overreacted." Avery was pissed as Hell.

"That's your explanation?" She shouted. "You overreacted!"

"I'm not here to explain myself." Mickey replied. "I told Alex the truth." He turned back to face his opponent. "So, how, when, and where do you want to do this?" Mickey asked.

"Well that all depends: how, when, and where do you want to die?" Alexander asked in turn. "Tomorrow? The next day? The day after that?"

"How bout right now?"

"That sounds swell? How should we do it?"

"I say, how bout we take off our shirts and have ourselves a good knife fight." Mickey offered.

"I'm up for that." Alexander said as he and Mickey took off their shirts and headed outside. The sun was lowering in the sky and everything was beautiful as Mickey pulled out a collection of knives.

"Choose your weapon." Mickey commanded as Alexander selected a Bowie knife. Mickey chose a Whitetail Skinner knife. As they prepared to fight, the team freed Mickey's hostages and everyone followed the two outside.

"You have no clue about how long I've been waiting for this moment, Alex." Mickey said as he squared of with his former student.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Alexander replied as they both lunged at each other. Their blades moved so fast that they were hardly seen. It reminded Alexander of their many sparring sessions. The only difference was that he and Mickey were trying to kill each other this time. As they fought, they never took their eyes off of one another. Finally, Mickey got the drop on Alexander and knocked him down with a hard punch. As he laid on the ground, Mickey stood over him.

"Before I kill you, I just want you to know...it's not personal." Mickey said as Alexander suddenly jumped up and drove his knife into Mickey's chest. Mickey gasped as he fell to his knees. As Alexander got up, Mickey looked up at him.

"Now...there won't be any question of...who's the best killer on the dark web." He said as Alexander gave him a sad smile.

"There never was." He replied as he grabbed Mickey's knife. Mickey chuckled as he handed Alexander a scrap of paper with a phone number on it.

"That's the number for the people in charge of Wormwood. Tell them...Remi isn't evil, she's just a bitch, they'll know...what you're talking about." Mickey explained. As he moved to finish Mickey off, he hesitated. Mickey smiled as he touched the boy's cheek.

"Don't feel too bad for me Alex, I've lived a pretty bad ass life...I'm ready to die." He replied as Alexander held his hand.

"You look ready." Alexander said as he held Mickey from behind and slit his throat. As the blood came out and Mickey dropped to the ground. Alexander brushed away a single tear. Despite everything he had done, Mickey had been the only father figure he'd ever known besides Kurt Weller.

 **ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	50. A Score Settled And A Child Loved

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR _HUSH LITTLE BABY_.**

 _Cape Town, South Africa_

After Alexander killed Mickey, he called the phone number and told Mickey's people the catch phrase. They assured him that Wormwood would be shut down. He then cut Avery's ties. As Avery was released, she wrapped Alexander in a huge hug.

"Alex, are you OK?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexander said as he held her tight. As they broke, Alexander moved over to Hank Crawford. He wiped Mickey's blood off his knife and got ready to slit Crawford's throat.

"Alex, wait." Jane said as he moved behind Crawford.

"You should be killing Tom, or Roman, or whoever the Hell he is." Crawford argued. "He betrayed us both."

"Don't worry, he'll be joining you presently." Alexander said as he cut Crawford's throat. As Crawford let out a bloody laugh, he bled out almost instantly. Alexander then moved to Roman.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, haven't you?" Roman asked.

"Thirteen years." Alexander said as moved to get behind Roman. Suddenly, Jane grabbed his arm.

"Alexander, please don't kill him." She pleaded.

"Your mother's right. Don't be a killer like he is." Weller added. Alexander laughed at that comment.

"I already am a killer, as you all well know." Alexander pointed out. "I can't sink to his level because I'm already there." As he raised the knife, Avery squeezed his hand.

"Please Alex, please don't do this." She begged as she turned his face to look at her. "Everyone thinks that you're an evil person, but I don't. Do you know why? Because I love you." Tears were running down Avery's face. "I love you...so much. Please, just show me one ounce of humanity and let him live." Alexander said nothing as he brought his knife down. Instead of cutting Roman's neck however, he cut the ropes. As Roman freed himself, he turned to Alexander.

"Your niece, just saved your life." Alexander said as he pointed the knife at Roman. "Repay her by never letting me see you again. Because if I do, I will kill you." Roman gave Alexander a hard look.

"Somehow, someday...I know we'll run into each other again." Roman replied.

"Good, I'm not the only one with that feeling. Just make sure you're ready to die when that day comes."

"I think we both will be." Roman replied as he walked away from the orphanage. Weller moved to stop him, but Jane held him back.

"Let him go Kurt." she said. "I don't want to finish him, not like this." Weller was going to say something, but decided against it. As Kurt, Jane, and her children got on a plane for New York, Jane sat on a seat with both her children snuggled up to her.

"It's finally over Alexander." Jane said as she stroked both their heads. "We can be a family now." Alexander smiled a rare smile.

"Family...the word is foreign to my tongue." He said as Avery smiled.

"You'll learn to savor the taste." She assured her brother as they all laughed. Even Weller was happy. As the bright sun shone through the airplane, Alexander turned to his mother.

"Mom, could you sing that song again?" He asked. "The one you used to sing when we were babies?" Jane's eyes began to water.

"Always." She replied as she cleared her throat.

 _Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._

 _And if that horse and cart don't work right,_  
 _Mama's gonna give you a kiss good night._

As Alexander and Avery fell asleep in Jane's lap, she kissed both her children.

 **WE'RE DOWN TO THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	51. The End Of One Thing

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _New York City, USA. 2 Months Later_

As Alexander arrived at the hospital, he felt a huge pit in his stomach. It never failed. Just as everything in his life was going right. Just as he felt that he finally knew what happiness was. He'd suddenly been thrust into a world of shit. Jane was in a coma and Weller was in critical condition. It wasn't fair. Jane had been an amazing mother to him and Avery. Kurt and Alexander had been putting effort to building a relationship and it had paid off. Alexander had found himself actually calling him dad. Avery had been accepted into an ivy league school on the West coast and had asked Alexander to move down with her for a couple months. Meanwhile, Alexander had began to work on getting his GED. Mickey had taught Alexander the basics, but not put much emphasis on education. Now, all of their p,ans and happiness were put on hold. As he went to his mother's room to change the flowers he heard her voice in the hallways outside her room. As he moved closer he saw her talking into a pay phone.

"Hobbes, it's me, it's Remi." She said. "I'm in a hospital and I'm missing time, I'm missing a lot of time. I need to talk to Oscar or Roman or Shepherd. From what I can tell, I'm still undercover with the FBI, but I can't remember anything. I don't know if I've been compromised. I don't know if I need help..." As Remi hung up the phone, she saw that Alexander was watching her. Remi suddenly turned and jumped on him.

"What the Hell?" Alexander shouted as Remi pressed him against the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked enraged. Suddenly, Alexander realized that she didn't recognize him at all. Jane, his mother was gone. Remi Briggs was all that was left her. Alexander had lost his mother once. He wasn't going to lose her again. He broke out from her grasp and twisted her arm.

"I am someone you shouldn't fuck with." He said as he pushed her to the floor. "That is all you need to know." As he moved to leave. He looked back at Remi one last time. A single tear fell down his face as he left the hospital.

* * *

Avery Drabkin arrived at the Weller apartment. She was supposed to meet Alexander for coffee after he went to the hospital. She was leaving for college in a couple days and had wanted to say goodbye to him. However, he never showed. As she walked into the apartment, she looked for her brother.

"Alex, where are you?" She called out. "I waited for an hour." Avery went into his room and found that he had packed his bags. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave." He said.

"Why?"

"I just have to."

"That's not good enough." Avery said as she stood in the doorway. "Why are you leaving?"

"Mom is gone." He said. Avery was floored.

"She's...dead?" She asked in tears. Alexander sighed.

"She might as well be." He replied. "Jane is gone, replaced by Remi."

"What are you talking about?"

"It must be a side effect of all the ZIP." Alexander assumed. "She's forgotten that she was Jane Weller. She think she's Remi again. It's like the last few years didn't happen." Avery slumped to the floor.

"Oh my God..." she cried.

"I can't stay and watch her hurt everyone." Alexander said as he got his bags. "Including you." Avery stopped him.

"If you're leaving, i'm coming with you." Avery replied.

"You can't, you have school."

"I don't care." Avery cried as she threw herself on her brother. "I know that you're afraid. So am I. I know that everyone in your life has abandoned you. Shepherd, Roman, Whoever knocked Jane up, Mickey...and now mom. But not me. I will never leave you. Do you hear me? I. Will. Never. Leave. You. Your are my brother and I love you more than anything in the world." Alexander cried as he held his sister tightly.

"All right, we'll leave together." Alexander agreed as Avery began to pack.

"What do we tell the team?" She asked.

"I've taken care of it." Alexander assured his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the team and Remi were standing by Kurt's bedside. Suddenly, Rich got a text on his cell phone.

"Guys, I got a text from Alexander." He said as everyone looked at him.

"What does it say?" Patterson asked. Rich began to read and suddenly, his face changed.

"Rich, I need you to talk to the team for me. There are some things that you won't understand. All I can tell you is that someone from my past caught up to me and in order to keep mom and the rest of you safe, I need to leave. I can't say anything more than that. Hopefully, one day, they will understand. By the way, tell Patterson that her father asked me to break it off with her, and...I think that it's a good idea. I don't want to drag her into my problems. Hopefully, I'll see you all again. Someday. Alexander." As Rich read the text, the entire team, including Patterson, was stunned. Remi especially. because she know realized that the boy she confronted was her son.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	52. The Beginning Of Another

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Los Angeles, California._

Alexander and Avery had been on the road for a few days and were almost in LA. Avery had been accepted to the university of California-Los Angeles while Jane was still in a coma and she had been waiting for Jane's condition to improve before she left. However, now that their circumstances had changed, the twins decided to leave the same day that Remi had waken up. After a cross country drove that had taken over two days, Alexander and Avery had finally made it to LA.

"It's even more beautiful than I thought it was going to be." Avery said as she drove into to the UCLA campus.

"It's good to see that some things don't change." Alexander added. He had been to LA with Mickey on a few jobs, so he knew his way around. As they arrived on the campus, Avery went to the main building to get registered. The process took about an hour and after she was finished, she was registered for her classes. As they walked back to the parking lot, they bumped into a cute looking girl.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't see you there."

"It's all right." Avery assured her.

"So, are you two new here?" She asked.

"I am. My name's Avery and this is my brother..." Avery said as Alexander interrupted.

"Curtis...Curtis Weller." Alexander said, giving the girl a fake name.

"Well it's great to meet the both of you. I'm Kelsey. I'm sure i'll see you around." She replied as she went her way.

"Wow, you must really admire Kurt if you're taking his name." Avery remarked.

"I didn't want to throw out my real name. Keaton's probably still looking for me. I need to lay low." Alexander shot back.

"Ok, Ok." Avery relented. "Let's go check out our new place." Alexander had been able to score an apartment in the city under Avery's name. As they went in, they saw that it was quite nice.

"I think this will work out nicely." Avery stated.

"As do I." Alexander replied as they spent the next few hours moving their stuff in. Once they had gotten a lot accomplished, the siblings had a good dinner and got ready for bed. As Alexander and Avery got on bed, they slept together since they didn't want to be alone.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Avery?"

"Can you sing to me?" She asked. Alexander sighed. He knew that he could refuse his sister nothing.

"All right." He replied as he cleared his throat.

 _Hush baby sister, don't say a word._

 _Brother's gonna buy you a mocking bird..._

 **AND THAT'S IT. THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE ALEXANDER BRIGGS SAGA IS COMPLETE. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL CALLED _THE RETURN OF REMI'S SON._ IT WILL BE COMING IN THE FALL TO COINCIDE WITH SEASON 4 OF BLINDSPOT. IN THE MEANTIME, ONE OF MY COLLEAGUES: THE INCREDIBLE ISHD, HAS AGREED TO WRITE A ONE SHOT ABOUT ALEXANDER. IT WILL BE RELEASED AT A TIME OF THEIR CHOOSING AND IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THEIR STORIES, I ADVISE YOU TO DO SO. ISHD'S TALENT IS CONSIDERABLE. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


End file.
